Accidentally in love
by Risu-chan xD
Summary: Ninguno de los dos se lo esperaba, ambos querían todo menos eso. Pero accidentalmente pasó y nada pudieron hacer al respecto. AU.
1. Quiero todo menos esto

_**Los personajes de HTTYD no me pertenecen, los utilizo con fines de diversión no lucrativos.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 1: <strong>_

_**Quiero todo menos esto.**_

Monotonía. En eso se resume mi vida, nunca quise caer en ella, soy consciente de que fue mi elección tener un vida así pero nunca pedí terminar atrapada en una rutina que cada día que pasa se me hace mas difícil superar, me siento atrapada, nada me divierte, nada es diferente y cuando algo es diferente, bueno, no es lo suficiente como para salir de este hoyo.

El único momento en el que me siento libre nuevamente es cuando leo. Mis libros, de no ser por ellos y por las magnificas palabras plasmadas en ellos, no sé qué sería de mi, moriría de locura por no poder hacer algo distinto. Es por eso que soy adicta a leer, cada página, cada libro contiene un mundo que deseo con mucha ambición que sea mío, vivir un apocalipsis sería genial, por fin pondría en práctica esas horas de correr, vivir una aventura no estaría mal, atravesar montañas con el riesgo de no volver jamás al calor de hogar, descubrir algo que me lleve a tener una vida llena de riesgos, no sé, cualquier cosa estaría bien.

Pido imposibles, lo sé, por eso siempre tengo libros que leer, por algo, alguna vez en la universidad me dijeron "la devoradora de libros", si fue un insulto la verdad es que me gustó mucho.

Ya llevaba varias semanas pensando así, varias semanas que no me despegaba de mis libros, es normal que nunca deje de leerlos pero esta vez era diferente y eso lo había notado mi única amiga, Siri, aunque, desde preparatoria todos los que la conocen la llaman "Stormfly" o "Storm", ¿la razón? Sinceramente no la sé, pero mientras a ella le guste está bien, de hecho le gusta más que su nombre.

Lamentablemente solo la veo algunas veces, cuando tengo que tomar mi transporte en su universidad.

Así es, vamos en distintas universidades, ella será piloto aviador mientras que yo tendré una licenciatura en literatura universal, mi buena suerte era que nuestras universidades estaban cerca, pero la facultad de ella me queda muy lejos, debo atravesar el campus para llegar ahí, y bueno, al ser la principal universidad del país, el transporte pasa dentro del campus.

Aproximadamente a las nueve de la noche, me encontraba, como siempre, leyendo arduamente una novela post-apocalíptica cuando mi móvil sonó, era un mensaje, justamente de Storm:

_Hagamos algo mañana después de la escuela, necesitas distraerte y yo divertirme._

Sonreí, tenía razón, además no hay nada que hacer al otro día así que, ¿por qué no?, si el mundo, mi vida, el destino o lo que fuera no iba cambiar la monotonía en la que estaba, entonces lo haría yo:

_Seguro, te veo donde siempre a las tres._

Tomé una ducha, seguí leyendo y me quede dormida.

Por fin viernes, una frase que no me causaba ni pisca de emoción desde hace tiempo, me levanté, desayune, me cambie y me fui a la universidad, una especie de cárcel cuando sientes la rutina sobre tu espalda. Por fin llegó la hora y me encontré con Storm, que me quito mi libro para que le pusiera atención, mientras que yo le quite su móvil por la misma razón.

El día estuvo bastante divertido, comimos hamburguesas, helado, frituras, nos probamos ropa, aunque yo no compré nada, ella se llevó casi todo lo que se probó. El atardecer nos alcanzó, teníamos sed y ganas de comer algo dulce, así que fuimos a una cafetería que se nos cruzó por suerte en nuestro andar.

Tomamos la primer mesa que encontramos para dos y en cosa de nada un mesero nos estaba atendiendo.

— Les puedo ofrecer la promoción del día, frappes al dos por uno—comentó con amabilidad el chico dándonos los menús

— Gracias— respondí de igual manera antes de que se retirará para darnos tiempo a decidir.

— Ya te ves más animada Astrid— empezó la conversación Storm, sin dejar de mirar el menú

—Sí, creo que solo necesitaba liberar tensión—mentí, pero su mirada llena de credulidad no se creyó la mentira.

—Bueno, entonces libera más tensión, te invitare algo, así que tomemos la promoción ¿qué te parece?

— Es justo, yo te invité la última vez

Nos reímos y el chico llego, fui yo quien ordenó:

— Tomaremos la promoción del día, una rebanada de pastel de queso para mi, una de pastel de nuez para ella y un waffle con zarzamoras.

— Enseguida se los traigo— me dijo en cuanto le entregue los menús acompañado de una sonrisa amable que yo respondí, aunque sus ojos verdes fue lo que me llamó la atención, pero nada de que alardear.

Continuamos nuestra conversación que más de una vez se tornó sin sentido y llena de cada incoherencia que nos hacia soltar una buena carcajada. Lo que ordenamos estaba realmente delicioso, el waffle lo terminamos en cosa de nada, y no estoy segura de haber comido solo la mitad.

— Ese chico es realmente divertido, lo frecuento mucho en el pasillo y en el descanso, ya lo considero un buen amigo mío— Me contaba emocionada sobre el nuevo amigo que había hecho y que no había tenido oportunidad de contarme hasta hoy, entonces su móvil sonó.

—Creo que es un mensaje, toma—extendí el celular sobre la mesa, el rostro de Storm fue de desagrado al leer el texto que recién había llegado

— Como odio que esto me pase…lo siento As, debo volver ahora a casa, después te cuento ¿vale? — de su bolsa sacó mi libro y lo que le correspondía pagar de la cuenta

—Sí, no te preocupes, te veo luego— nos despedimos con un abrazo y a regañadientes, maldiciendo por lo bajo, salió mi amiga.

Aun me quedaba algo de mi frappe, la noche ya me esperaba afuera pero aun así era temprano, me dispuse a leer hasta terminar mi bebida, entonces noté que en la cafetería tenían música clásica, me gustó aquello.

Terminé mi frappe y con ello dos capítulos, el mesero pasó por ahí y le pedí la cuenta, guardé mis cosas, la cuenta llego y junto a una propina dejé el montó que marcaba el total.

Al llegar a mi casa, me sentí un tanto diferente. Entré a internet y abrí una de mis redes sociales que ya tenía abandonada por lo mismo de mi situación. Vi una película, y me fui a dormir tarde.

El sábado, tuve que ir por otro libro, tomé el camino por donde estaba la cafetería a la que fuimos, tenía un nombre que llamó mi atención, "Cafetería el Dragón", eso me gustó, continué con mi camino hasta llegar a casa y hacer mis deberes.

El Lunes me amenaza de nuevo y yo no pude hacer nada, fue lo mismo, aburrimiento de algo que yo amo tanto, no hay peor monotonía que aquella en la que lo que amas hacer te aburre, o en mi caso, irónico, estudio literatura y escapo de ella, al igual que de mi rutina, leyendo.

Martes.

Miércoles.

Jueves. Me encuentro con Storm por tres minutos.

Viernes. Ya me cansé de lo mismo, tengo dinero y tiempo libre, así como muchos capítulos que leer, iré a la cafetería del dragón hoy. Hace frío, así que pido un chocolate caliente con un cupcake de zanahoria, dos horas después regreso a mi casa.

Sábado y Domingo. Pasan inadvertidos a excepción de que tengo otro libro.

Lunes.

Martes. Veo a lo lejos a Storm muy sonriente con un chico que viste de negro, mi transporte llego, espero verla mañana.

Miércoles.

Jueves.

Viernes. Qué mas da, volveré a la cafetería con un libro nuevo. Esta vez el clima esta templado, así que pido un frappe de galleta y una rebanada de pastel de queso, dos horas después regreso a mi casa.

Sábado y Domingo. No leí por tener que estudiar para un terrible examen.

Lunes.

Martes.

Miércoles. Presento mi examen y dudo pasarlo.

Jueves. Storm pasó a mi lado corriendo, no notó mi presencia, tan distraída como siempre.

Viernes. Una pequeña discusión con un profesor que me puso de malas. Volví a la cafetería, el clima es más cálido y mi enojo lo hace ver caluroso, pido un jugo de naranja junto a una ensalada, dos horas después regreso a mi casa.

Poco a poco y por cualquier excusa, regresaba a esa cafetería, la monotonía desapareció, o por lo menos ya no me molestaba como antes. Ya era clienta frecuente del lugar, incluso, después de un semestre —el tiempo que no volví a salir con Storm desde que tuvo que irse de la nada—, pareciera como si _mi_ lugar estuviera reservado, siempre disponible para "la devoradora de libros".

Por fin el gloriado fin de semestre llego. Volví a abrir mi red social, en cosa de nada Storm ya hablaba conmigo:

"_Salgamos mañana, mis finales estuvieron horribles"_

"_¿Reprobaste vuelo veloz?"_

"_Que graciosa me saliste literata"_

Sonreí antes de responder:

"_Ojalá mis padres hubieran aceptado que fuera solo deportista"_

"_Bueno, era eso u olvidarte de la nacional, ¿no crees As?"_

"_Tienes razón, te veo mañana en la cafetería del dragón, ¿te parece?"_

"_Vas mucho a esa cafetería, ¿lo sabías?"_

El resto de la conversación fue sobre molestarnos mutuamente por la carrera que estudiamos.

Me dormí tarde. Me levante temprano para ir a correr y en la tarde me encontré con Storm, pedimos lo mismo que la ultima vez y agradecí haber hecho actividad física por la mañana.

El mesero llego y nos puso lo que pedimos, nuevamente me sonrió, le devolví el gesto, hecho que me arrepentí en cuanto vi la mirada de Storm.

— ¿Qué? — esa mirada, no me gustaba esa mirada.

— Nada—le dio un sorbo a su frappe— solo como te miró el mesero de ojos bonitos.

— Hay Storm, nunca cambias

— Si no me crees, velo por ti misma… ¡Todo se ve delicioso!

Con esa incertidumbre, vi a mi espalda, el mesero estaba ahí, viendo en mi dirección, regresé la vista y en la mesa siguiente, había tres chicas conversando amenamente, sonreí negando con la cabeza antes empezar a degustar mis alimentos. Como siempre, Stormfly, exageraba.

_**POV Hiccup**_

Sinceramente no entiendo que es lo que me pasa, tanto Fishlegs como mi mamá llevan toda la semana repitiendo lo mismo, "estas enamorado", por favor, yo no tengo tiempo para situaciones amorosas o que impliquen tener sentimientos y la mente ocupada en una chica.

Está bien, lo admito, necesito estar ocupado en algo, por eso trabajo con mi mamá, pero de eso a tener una relación, no gracias, prefiero centrarme en mi carrera, ya sé que es el primer semestre apenas pero, debo hacerlo, nadie tiene un papá presidente y casi dueño de la empresa más importante del país, razón por la cual piensan que ya tengo mi título ganado y que solo voy a la universidad a calentar mi lugar, y el tener talento para la ingeniería en mecatrónica no me ayuda mucho, si para tener tiempo de sobra —bastante tiempo de sobra— pero no para convencer a mis compañeros de que me esfuerzo al igual que ellos, tal vez un diez por ciento menos o un cincuenta, pero me esfuerzo después de todo.

Y estoy de acuerdo que esa chica que se la pasa leyendo mientras esta aquí, es linda, bueno, demasiado linda, incluso puede ser hermosa pero nada más, muchas chicas vienen —aunque nunca había visto a alguien tan linda como ella—, a muchas chicas atiendo, y nunca me habían dicho nada sobre estar "enamorado", además, si le sonrío es porque quiero ser amable, no puedo atender a los clientes malhumorado.

— Hiccup— ese es Fishlegs, que me saca de golpe de mis pensamientos — ¿lo ves? Estas enamorado

— ¿Pero de qué estás hablando?

— Llevas ahí parado un rato viéndola— iba a continuar con su letanía de siempre cuando le pidieron la cuenta, me salve de nuevo.

Pero tenía razón, estaba viendo hacia allá, quizás fue inconsciente, no recuerdo estar viendo nada, ahora si lo hago, si la veo a ella, de todas formas están exagerando, y aunque estuviera enamorado, por favor, ella jamás me notaria, o… está viendo hacia acá, lo sabía, no era a mí, en fin, seguiré en lo mío, miraré a todas partes menos ahí, al menos hasta que me pidan la cuenta.

Limpiaba las mesas vacías —ya cuando habíamos cerrado— y mi móvil sonó, era Toothless, aunque ese no es su nombre, todos le decimos así, cuando lo conocí ya era Toothless, así que no se bien porque le pusieron así, creo uno de sus dientes es falso, la verdad no lo sé. Abrí el mensaje:

_Esta noche iré a tu casa, dormiré ahí ¿está bien?_

Lo conocía desde hace mucho, somos como hermanos, nos llevamos muy bien, y ambos somos adictos a los videojuegos, precisamente los de aventuras, tenemos uno a la mitad, y ya eran vacaciones así que es normal que quiera terminarlo y dormir ahí, pero él nunca lo admitiría. Le dije a mí mamá quien aceptó gustosa, incluso ella decía que era como su segundo hijo, le respondí enseguida:

_Seguro, pero lleva algo que comer._

Alrededor de las nueve llegó, lleno de frituras y algunas bebidas, saludó a mi madre y subió a mi habitación, conversamos algo, peleamos y empezamos a jugar.

— ¿Reprobaste alguna materia? — hablé mientras jugábamos

— No, y a ti ni te pregunto, de seguro terminaron odiándote más

— Ni que lo digas

Nuestra conversación terminó por un momento cuando empezamos una batalla en el juego, entonces recordé a la chica, fue un recuerdo fugaz, que se me hizo muy extraño, por lo mismo perdí y como Toothless necesita de mí en el juego, murió enseguida.

— ¡Hiccup! ¿Qué paso? Ya casi lo matábamos.

— Lo siento, me distraje

— Sí, lo note, ¿acaso fue por la chica que tu mamá tanto dice?

Lo mire algo molesto, ya me había cansado de que a cada momento me dijeran lo mismo, pero esta vez me enojé más porque efectivamente había sido ella. El sonrió ficticiamente y yo lo golpee, el me regresó el golpe y por lo mismo seguimos golpeándonos —amistosamente, claro— continuamos comiendo y alrededor de las tres de la madrugada nos dormimos, él en el suelo y yo en mi cama.

Nuevamente esa chica, esta vez fui yo quien decidió recordarla, espero no verla de nuevo, en realidad, no atenderla de nuevo, porque siempre va a leer a nuestra cafetería, los Viernes, alrededor de las seis y treinta, se sienta en la única mesa para uno del lugar que está literalmente en una esquina pegada a la pared y con la vista a la puerta de cristal.

Me golpeo la frente con mi mano, ¿qué rayos me está pasando? ¡¿Hasta esos mínimos detalles?! Di la vuelta en mi cama y cerré los ojos, necesitaba dormir, porque insisto, no estoy enamorado.

No lo estoy.

Y entonces, soñé con ella.

* * *

><p>Pues he aquí el long-fic del one-shot con el mismo titulo en español, espero sus comentarios, ¿debo continuar con la historia? esto tan solo es la introducción, para que se vallan enterando lo que es la vida de nuestros personajes y sobre todo para que sepan el por qué Astrid empezó a a ir a la cafetería ^^<p>

Y sí, este fic es Hiccstrid y Toothless & Stormfly (no recuerdo como se les denomina a ellos -.-') aquí como humanos como ya lo vieron C: mas adelante los describiré.

Realmente espero que les guste y que quieran que continué con esta historia que estoy mas que dispuesta ya que esta idea ha estado rondando por mi cabeza desde hace mucho. Y que ya tengo le idea de como serán los siguiente episodios.

Sin más que decir se despide **_Risu-chan xD _**

**_10-Enero-2015_**


	2. Ensoñación inesperada

**Los personajes de HTTYD no me pertenecen, los utilizo con fines de diversión no lucrativos. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 2:<strong>_

_**Ensoñación inesperada.**_

Un día más pesado que este no pude tener, vaya regreso a clases, pero los profesores tienen la culpa, es el primer día y ya me están alabando por mis capacidades y "súper habilidades" para esta carrera, ¿quieren verme golpeado por toda la facultad?, tal vez eso no pase, en realidad es difícil que suceda en la universidad, pero teniendo en cuenta que es el segundo semestre... prefiero no averiguarlo.

Y el toque final del día fue que en mi última clase, la profesora me dejara salir porque según ella yo ya sé todo lo de su materia que volviera para presentar el examen, protesté claro, pero eso no sirvió de nada, cuando me levanté de mi asiento para salir del salón sentí las miradas sobre mí, agache la vista y continúe caminando, pero fui detenido en el umbral de la puerta:

— Y salúdame a tu papá Hiccup

Gracias profesora, que supuestamente no conozco, por delatar que trabaja para él lo fines de semana y que me conoce desde que tenía diez años —en realidad no lo dijo pero yo sentí que sí—

Solo asentí antes de prácticamente correr, este semestre sería el pero de todos, o el principio de la más grande pesadilla. Desearía volver a secundaria donde solo tenía que preocuparme por el brabucón de mi primo, un golpe o dos que aguantar, mas quedarme sin comida, mas una o muchas humillaciones y ya, bien, no suena tan bien como me gustaría, pero algo me dice que la universidad será peor.

Pasé por algo de comer y luego me dirigí a la facultad de Toothless, de seguro su día sería mejor que el mío.

Una vez ahí no fue difícil distinguirlo de entre la multitud que había en el patio de césped. Vestía una chaqueta de piel negra, una playera café obscuro, jeans de un negro deslavado y sus tenis de la "suerte", uno negro y otro rojo, su cabello un tanto despeinado, aunque no más que el mío. Estaba tan sonriente como siempre en compañía de una chica que se me hizo un tanto familiar.

— ¡Hiccup!

Lo saludé desde donde estaba acercándome y tomando asiento a lado de él.

— ¿Día pesado?

— Lo normal ya sabes— respondí con un movimiento un tanto exagerado de manos.

— Pero por suerte ya acabo

Sonreí nervioso, pues no se acabaría hasta el día de la graduación. Me sacudió con brusquedad antes de volver a hablar:

— Mira, mira, mira, mira te presento a Stormfly, es buena amiga mía

La chica que no paraba de parecerme muy familiar me sonrió mientras emitía un hola que respondí enseguida. Era rubia con ojos color ámbar, vestía una playera amarillo pálido, jeans rotos azules, tenis negros y una pulsera con picos. La mire detenidamente, ¿dónde la había visto?

— ¿Hiccup?

— ¿Qué cosa Toothless?

Me miro disgustado antes de lanzarme una piedra a la cabeza, yo solo me sobé.

— Te decía que Storm quiere pintarse el cabello, yo creo que le iría muy bien, ¿no te parece?

— ¿Cómo te lo quieres pintar? — respondí dirigiéndome a Storm formando parte de la conversación, entonces noté que había un brillo en sus ojos, un brillo de ¿burla?, ¿picardía?

— Quisiera hacerme algunos rayos azules— me dijo con una sonrisa cómplice. De verdad necesitaba saber si la conocía, pero la conversación fue tomando otro rumbo que olvidé por completo la duda que tenía.

Al final llegue corriendo a trabajar con mi mamá, le conté lo de mi día difícil y me dijo que no tuve por qué haber ido a trabajar, que si necesitaba des estresarme pude haber faltado, pero me gusta trabajar ahí, así paso más tiempo con mi mamá ya que mi padre casi nunca esta, si no está de viaje llega demasiado tarde a la casa y apenas y podemos cruzar palabra.

Las conversaciones con el siempre terminaban igual, con un sermón de lo que es ser un presidente, de cómo debo manejar la empresa, de cómo ser ingeniero ayudará a hacer que "nuestra" empresa sea mejor cada día, y bla, bla, bla, eso de manejar la empresa no es lo mío, si tuviera que encargarme de algo preferiría mil veces la cafetería —hipotéticamente hablando—, pero es algo que mi padre no quiere entender, nunca a me escucha, las conversaciones siempre vienen de un solo sentido.

Como era de esperarse, mi trabajo fue demasiado relajado, normalmente en Lunes no hay clientela, no tanta como el resto de la semana.

Al llegar a casa, tome una ducha rápida y jugué un nuevo videojuego, me dormí más temprano de lo normal y comencé a soñar.

_Me encontraba atendiendo las mesas que siempre atiendo, cuando dieron las seis y treinta, esa chica del cabello dorado entró, yendo directo a su lugar de siempre que anteriormente ya había preparado para ella._

_Me pidió lo de siempre cuando el clima es templado. Le lleve su orden, de pronto, no había nadie más que ella y yo en el lugar, así que la observé leer, como disfrutaba de estar en aquel mundo al que la transportó su nuevo libro. _

_Sonreí._

_Se veía hermosa como siempre, me pidió la cuenta, pagó y se fue, no sin antes darme un beso en la mejilla seguido de un gracias y su nombre._

— ¡¿Pero qué?! — desperté con la respiración algo agitada. Eran las cinco cuarenta de la mañana, en veinte minutos sonaría mi alarma.

Ese sueño sí que fue extraño. Me tallé los ojos y me asomé por mi ventana, el amanecer estaba empezando apenas, así que me quede ahí, mirándolo, reflexionando sobre lo que me está pasando. Lo admito, sentí una pequeña atracción por esa chica pero hasta ahí, la atracción que cualquier chico siente por cualquier chica que ve en la calle y que jamás en su vida vuelve a ver, aunque yo se que si la volveré a ver, pero hasta ahí, como dije antes, no tengo tiempo para andar perdiendo la cabeza por una chica.

Por fin sonó mi alarma, me cambié, arreglé mis cosas y bajé, mi madre ya tenía el desayuno servido, me sonrío, me besó en la mejilla e invitó a sentarme junto a mi padre que estaba metido en una revista sobre economía bebiendo de su gran taza de café.

Todo el desayuno me limite a comer y asentir en caso de que fuera necesario, no tenía ganas de participar en la conversación que tenían mis padres.

— Bien Hiccup— empezó mi padre justo después de que me levantara y llevara mis platos al fregadero— hoy te llevare a la escuela

Hay dioses, ¡¿por qué?! No puedo permitir que eso pase, ¡y en mi segundo día!

—eh… gracias, pero no, gracias, prefiero caminar

— Vamos Hiccup, casi no pasamos tiempo juntos y esa empresa no se va dirigir sola

Como siempre mi palabra no tuvo poder y tuve que subirme al auto, suplicando por qué no hubiera ningún compañero de mi grupo cerca de donde me dejó, pero como la suerte no es lo mío.

— Gracias papá

— Y recuerda— claro, no podía ser una letanía completa sin la conclusión que no sirve más que para darme ganas de nunca graduarme— un jefe procura a los suyos.

— eh…. Sí, lo tendré en mente

Camine lo más rápido posible, hasta llegar al salón pero eso no evitó que las miradas asesinas cayeran sobre mí. Esta vez me senté en la última banca, la más escondida posible, donde no tuviera riesgo de que los profesores me utilizaran de ejemplo o me pidieran siempre la respuesta porque según ellos "soy el único que la sabe".

El resto de la semana fue igual o incluso peor, pero nada se puede hacer una vez que ya te tienen _cariño._

Viernes al fin, que hermoso es decir aquello. Me sentí agradecido porque la última clase era con la profesora que supuestamente desconozco, por lo cual Salí temprano, terminé mis deberes más rápido de lo que tenía planeado y me fui a la cafetería.

Estuve trabajando muy animadamente, me sentía con mucha energía, hasta que dieron las seis. Observé la mesa, estaba vacía pero sucia, me extrañó aquello, no importa fui a limpiarla, la arreglé y le puse más servilletas, después de aquello reaccioné, me quede mirando la mesa y reflexionando si lo que hice fue en mis cinco sentidos o mas perdido en mis pensamientos que nada.

Me pidieron la cuenta en otra mesa, entonces decidí, me mantendría alejado de ahí, dejaré que Patapez atienda.

Seis y treinta y la chica llegó, la vi solamente de reojo y fingí estar metido limpiando una mesa que estaba más atrás de la suya, Patapez la vio entrar también, por lo mismo creí que mi plan funcionaría pero no, otra mesa pidió la cuenta, mesa que Patapez atendía, ¡rayos!, no puedo hacerla esperar, es una de nuestras mejores clientas.

Me golpeo mentalmente cuando llego hasta ahí y le ofrecí el menú.

— Gracias— me respondió distraídamente y yo me alejé.

Mientras esperaba a que decidiera, recordé lo que había soñado, e instintivamente me lleve mi mano a la mejilla donde había sido besado, no fue un beso como los que me da mi mamá, fue muy distinto, lo sentí diferente, pero no había sido tan real.

— ¿Puedo tomar su orden? — llegue nervioso y hablé con mucha timidez.

— Sí… quiero un jugo chico de naranja y una ensalada de lechuga con jitomate, rábanos y pepino, pero sin aderezo por favor

Sabía que pediría eso, el día estaba realmente caluroso.

— Enseguida se lo traigo—respondí retirando el menú y brindándole una sonrisa amablemente tímida que ella respondió.

Llegue hasta mi madre e ipso facto le entregué el pedido, mientras lo preparaba miré hacia afuera, el sol empezaba a ocultarse pero todo el día estuvo haciendo algo de calor, entonces voltee a verla de nuevo, se veía un tanto molesta, se me ocurrió algo:

— Mamá, cambia el pedido, que sea un jugo grande— seguí viendo a la chica. Quería evitar la mirada de mi mamá más que otra cosa

— Esta bien Hijo

Pocos minutos después me dio la orden, la tomé mirando los movimientos de mis manos, no quería pasar por un "estas enamorado" de nuevo.

Puse la orden en su mesa, siendo cuidadoso al momento de poner el juego, ella alzo la vista y pude ver un toque de duda.

— Disculpa… ¿no te equivocaste? —comentó señalando la bebida.

Debí predecir que eso pasaría, torpemente respondí la primer excusa que se me vino a la mente.

— es...es... — me aclaré la garganta— es la promoción del día, vaso grande al precio del chico

Sonrío ampliamente. Al parecer se lo creyó.

— Gracias

— Que lo disfrutes

Otro poco, otro poco, pero al menos pude salir de esta.

Un rato después, aproximadamente dos horas, me pidió la cuenta, se la llevé, me alejé y la miré de reojo desde el otro lado del lugar. En cuanto se levantó fui por el dinero y propina que desearía que no me dejara.

— ¿Así que la promoción del día eh? — soltó de repente mi mamá en cuanto deposite el dinero junto a la cuenta.

La miré apretando los labios y desviando la mirada rápidamente para regresarla de nuevo, sabía que no se le iba a escapar esta. Saqué mi cartera y puse lo que restaba del precio del jugo grande.

— No es necesario Hiccup, déjalo así— continuó al ver que no respondí y me disponía a pagar el resto.

Otro poco y no la libro tampoco. No se tocó el tema en lo que restaba del día, lo cual agradecí mucho, así como también que Patapez no notara lo que había hecho.

De regreso a la casa me ofrecí a preparar la cena. Necesitaba estar muy concentrado y evitar que cierta cabellera rubia viniera a mis pensamientos pero no fue así, mientras preparaba lo que cenaríamos, intenté alcanzar la sal sin dejar de mover lo que había en la estufa, lo logré pero pasé a traer una naranja del frutero y con eso tuve para acordarme de lo del jugo.

Decidí ignorar lo que mi cabeza quería recordarme para atormentarme con ello, al menos lo logré hasta el momento de cenar pero por suerte tuve que lidiar con mi padre nuevamente.

Eso de dirigir una empresa era cosa suya y no estaba dispuesto a escuchar mis razones del por qué no quiero atenderla yo. Últimamente ha estado muy exigente en ello, pero así como el no para de hablar sobre lo mismo yo lo empecé a ignorar.

Nuevamente fue mi elección recordar a la chica, puede que sí empiece a gustarme pero no tengo tiempo para eso, tal vez sí pero no quiero, mejor pensaré en cómo puedo hacerle unas mejoras a mi celular y a mi pierna falsa.

Días oscuros, es la única explicación que doy sobre mi pierna falsa que nadie ha notado que es falsa, en primera porque siempre uso pantalones, segunda, ya estoy muy bien adaptado a ella, tercera, los tenis me ayudan a disimular un pie robótico y cuarta, yo mismo la he remodelado, haciendo mejoras para facilitar el movimiento, que se vea natural, de hecho ya logre bañarme con ella sin que se averiara, ahora trabajo en su aspecto, hacerla que se vea más humana.

— ¿Me estas escuchando?

Mire de golpe a mi papá, asentí inmediatamente, un poco exagerado para mi gusto.

Después de cenar lavé los platos, me duché y empecé un juego online, para sorpresa no tan sorpresa mía, Toothless estaba en línea también.

—Creí que no entrarías hoy amigo— hablé por el micrófono una vez que empezó el juego

— Sí, pero Storm me ayudó con los deberes así que ahora estoy aquí

— Que bueno que la mencionas…— me interrumpió de golpe

— ¿Pensabas en ella? ¿Quieres verla de nuevo? ¡¿Te gusta?!

— wow, wow, ve despacio amigo, no, no es nada de eso, tal vez verla de nuevo sí, pero solo para ver si me acuerdo donde la he visto antes— escuché como se rió quedamente

— No creo que la conozcas

Eso solo significaba que sí la conocía pero ya no quería darle vueltas al mismo asunto, así que di por finalizada la conversación y nos concentramos en el juego.

_**POV Astrid**_

Al redor de las tres de la mañana volví a bostezar frente al monitor de mi computadora a mitad de una video llamada con Stormfly.

— Insisto— continuo luego de unos minutos de silencio— vas mucho a esa cafetería ¿sabes? ¿Cuántos libros has leído desde que vas?

Hice una mueca pensativa tratando de hacer un recuento de mis lecturas que siempre hacia durante mis viajes a la cafetería. Mire mi pequeño librero, entonces me di cuenta que ya necesitaba otro más grande.

— No lo sé, ¿veinte? — Nos reímos, entonces recordé— se me había olvidado decirte, ¿te acuerdas del mesero de ojos bonitos? Hoy se equivocó con mi orden, pedí un jugo chico y me trajo uno grande, dijo que era la promoción pero no le creí nada

Por arte de magia el sueño evidente del rostro de Stormfly cambio por uno de picardía, solo la miré con duda antes de hablar de nuevo:

— ¿Qué?

— No, nada. — se empezó a reír un poco más fuerte cubriéndose la boca con ambas manos para que no la escucharan en su casa.

— Agradece que por el monitor no puedo darte un buen golpe

— Que violenta eres, ya acéptalo, te gusta

Viré los ojos antes volver a bostezar.

— Hablamos mañana ¿vale?

— Sí claro, ya sé que cuando no quieres aceptar tus sentimientos o algo que tenga que ver contigo en este aspecto, haces lo imposible por ocultarlo, sueltas golpes a diestra y siniestra, cambias el tema, viras ojos, lo dejas para otro día— la interrumpí antes de que continuara

— Bien ya entendí el punto, anda ve a dormir

Cerré mi cuenta, apagué el monitor y me metí entre las sábanas. Estaba a punto de quedarme profundamente dormida cuando escuche una voz a mi espalda:

"_Buenas noches"_

Voltee enseguida pero no había nadie, reproducí la voz en mi cabeza, era la voz del mesero, esa voz, golpee con fuerza el colchón, el sueño ya me hacia alucinar. Di otra vuelta en mi cama y esta vez si dormí hasta el otro día.

En cuanto me levanté salí a correr, como no tenía ganas de ir hasta la pista, decidí correr por los alrededores de donde vivo, quizás unas cuatro cuadras antes de llegar a mi casa, escuché que me llamaron a mi espalda pero lo ignoré por no reconocer la voz.

— ¡Astrid! — esta vez la conocí, me paré en seco y mire atrás, era Storm que venía con un chico. En lo que llegaban hasta donde me encontraba, recuperé un poco el aire.

— Stormfly, hola

— Iba para tu casa, que bueno que te encontré a medio camino

— Sí, vamos

Sonreí soltando un suspiro viendo al chico, sus ojos eran un verde muy brillante, su cabello y ropa de color negro los hacían resaltar más.

— ¡Cierto! Toothless, ella es mi mejor amiga Astrid—me presentó como quien presenta a una celebridad guiñándole un ojo, lo cual me pareció raro pero decidí ignorarlo— Astrid, el es Toothless, es de quien te he hablado

— Sí, lo supuse, hola Toothless

— Hola— me sonrío, una sonrisa que me pareció algo peculiar, como si le costara trabajo hacer esa curva con los labios.

Llegamos a mi casa y les ofrecí un poco de jugo que tenía, invitando a Storm a que pasara a la cocina para que preparara algo, no había nadie en mi casa así que podía hacerlo con toda confianza. Ambos botaron por hacer emparedados de atún y noté que a Toothless le encantaba tanto como a Stormfly.

Me duche lo más rápido posible y bajé, pero me detuve a mitad de las escaleras, estaban conversando como si no quisieran que nadie los escuchara o que yo no los escuchara, decidí escuchar un poco de lo que decía Toothless:

—…sospecho de algo, su mamá la nombra mucho, pero no estoy seguro Storm

— ¿Por qué no?

— Tu misma lo dijiste, ella no quiere nada sentimental y a él tampoco le atrae mucho esa idea

Escuché que dio un suspiro de desagrado mi amiga y decidí que era momento de bajar. Comí un emparedado, salimos por algunas frituras y vimos películas todo el día, después de todo mis padres se habían ido en otro de sus viajes de negocios que les toman por lo menos el fin de semana completo.

Toothless me pareció muy agradable, de hecho nos llevamos muy bien y el objetivo de Storm, que era ese, se cumplió muy bien. Se fueron casi al anochecer.

Cerré las puertas y ventanas con seguro antes de subir a mi habitación, ponerme ropa de dormir, meterme en las sábanas y leer un rato. Luego de tres capítulos recordé la conversación de ellos dos, ¿a qué? Más bien ¿a quiénes se referían? Tendría que preguntarle después a Storm.

Decidí dormir, guarde el libro y me tape hasta la cabeza, no quería pensar, esta noche no, esta noche no, pero, lo recordé, recordé su sonrisa que me da siempre que me retira el menú.

¡Astrid Hofferson ya basta!

No quería pero… no, ya dije que no.

No me gusta, no mucho, espera ¿qué?, no puedo pensar así, ni siquiera sé su nombre.

No me puedo enamorar.

No puedo.

No tengo tiempo para eso.

Pero su sonrisa regresa a mi todas las noches antes de dormir.

Entre tantos pensamientos me quedé dormida, no pude haber tenido mejor recuerdo que su sonrisa antes de dormir, como si me contaran el mejor cuento para descansar y soñar.

Tener lindos sueños con una cabellera castaña en ellos.

* * *

><p>Con ustedes el capitulo 2 C: espero que les haya gustado mucho, ya que hay algunas cosas que no me terminaron de convencer mucho, pero ya esta.<p>

¿Escucharon la buena nueva? si no, yo se las digo, HTTYD 2 ganó el_ golden globe_ a mejor película animada *-* que felicidad C':

Como estarán notando quiero que su romance se vaya dando poco a poco, y también quiero tocar el tema de sus padres, y como son vidas, que logren entrar en el ambiente en el que ellos se encuentran a diario ^^ pero ya empieza esa atracción de nuestra querida pareja C:

¿Qué les pareció la vestimenta que escogí para nuestros dragones no tan dragones?

Espero sus comentarios, criticas constructivas, opiniones, etc.

Los reviews son el alimento del escritor.

Se despide de ustedes _**Risu-chan xD **_

Bye-bye!

PD: Los invito a darle like a mi pagina de FB buscando Risu-chan xD & Ivorosy, el link pueden encontrarlo en perfil (para que estén atentos a las actualizaciones de este fic e incluso detalles que no llego a comentar por aquí).

_**14-Enero-2015**_


	3. No es tan fácil decirlo

**Los personajes de HTTYD no me pertenecen, los utilizo para dar vida a mis historias con fines de diversión no lucrativos.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 3:<strong>_

_**No es tan fácil decirlo.**_

Otro día de escuela igual al de los demás, a pesar de que ya estaba acostumbrada a no relacionarme tanto con mis compañeros, había veces en las que quisiera poder tener una conversación como las que tengo con Storm, pero no, y como yo estoy en el plan de no despegarme de mi lectura, pues pasó el mayor tiempo sola, lo cual me fascina.

Salí temprano y me fui lo más rápido posible a mi casa, estaba en esos días en los que no quería saber de nada ni de nadie.

—Hola mamá— saludé fugazmente antes de subir a mi habitación, acción que no conseguí

— Espera Astrid, tenemos que hablar

¿No podía empezar mejor esta semana? Me fui a sentar en el sillón más grande de la sala, frente a mi madre que tenía un rostro demasiado serio para mi gusto.

— ¿Qué sucede mamá?

— He estado conversando con tu padre y ambos llegamos a un acuerdo—genial, ya sabía a donde iría todo esto y lo que más me enojaba era que mi "padre" no tenía las agallas de llegar de su viaje y decírmelo junto a mi madre, frente a frente. — No competirás en la nacional

— ¡No se los voy a permitir!

— Escucha hija, el trato era que tenías que cumplir con una licenciatura para poder competir

— ¿Y acaso no lo hago? — la interrumpí ya colérica

— En todo este semestre no te he visto estudiar nada, te la pasas entrenando

— ¡Por favor! Llevó mes y medio del semestre y es ¡el segundo!

— Eso no tiene nada que ver Astrid, así sea el primer día debes esforzarte

Empezó a alzar la voz y yo ya no me contuve, la dejé hablando y me encerré en mi cuarto, pero ella empezó a tocar mi puerta exigiendo entrar. Golpee la pared antes de gritarle:

— ¡Déjame en paz!

Intenté controlar mi respiración. Sentía tanta ira. Solté un par de golpes más antes de irme a tirar en mi cama boca abajo, soltando un grito de rabia de vez en cuando, nunca iba a entender a mis padres, ¿qué no se supone que deben motivarme a lograr mis metas?, pero claro, como ellos nunca pudieron lograr algo tan grande como yo, sobre todo él.

En realidad no era mi padre, tuve que llamarle así por qué mi madre me obligó y no la quería perder, mi verdadero padre se llamaba Aren, nos abandonó hace cinco años, me trató de lo peor y desee como nunca que él no fuera mi padre. Mi madre siempre se mostró fuerte pero yo sabía que en el fondo le dolía lo que pasaba, el trámite de divorcio fue lo mas difícil, pues cada que él tenía oportunidad me recriminaba algo de lo que yo no tenía nada que ver.

Fueron días terribles, que me hicieron ser como soy ahora.

Al año mi madre conoció a Erik, mi padre actual, al principio me llevé muy bien con él, me motivaba mucho a competir, incluso fue él quien me inscribió en las competencias del estado y me motivó tanto que hace un año recientemente califiqué para las nacionales y entonces todo se desmoronó.

A él ya no le importaba mis entrenamientos o si era más rápida, nada. Una noche lo escuche hablar con mi madre, le contó que él nunca pudo avanzar tanto como yo, nunca calificó ni para las estatales, siempre se quedaba en la primera etapa y que por eso me apoyaba. Vaya mentiroso.

Un sábado mi madre tuvo que ir a su oficina de improvisto, por lo cual me quede sola con Erik, me estaba preparando para salir a correr como de costumbre, cuando me empezó a decir que yo jamás logaría avanzar, que competir contra otros estados ya no era lo mismo, que mejor me olvidara de ello y varias cosas de ese estilo, pero llegó un momento en que le molestó mi actitud positiva, entonces me tomó por los hombros fuertemente, recuerdo a la perfección sus palabras y esa cara llena de envidia y enojo:

"_Escúchame bien Astrid, nunca me has caído bien, te acepto solo porque de verdad me gusta tu madre. No dejaré que compitas, si yo no logré calificar no dejaré que una niña como tú compita, así que vete olvidando de esa carrera"_

Por supuesto le conté a mi madre todo, el intervino haciéndose el inocente, y llegamos al acuerdo de la licenciatura —porque incluso, ya tenía el apoyo de Erik para ser deportista—, lo dejé de llamar "papá" y llego el momento en que estaba perdiendo a mi madre.

Al final volví a llamarlo padre, pero la relación con mi madre ya no fue igual, ya no tenía tanta confianza como antes, por eso me gustaban los viajes de negocios que ambos hacían —porque como si no fuera poco, mi mamá le había conseguido un buen puesto a ese cretino—, me quedaba sola, a veces Storm venia a dormirse conmigo, en fin.

Ya no salí de mi habitación, terminé mis deberes, adelanté otros y me puse a estudiar mucho, investigué sobre temas que veríamos mas adelante para poder irme a competir, más bien para que ellos, mis padres no pudieran recriminarme por ir a competir, les callaría la boca y le restregaría a Erik mi triunfo nacional.

A la mañana siguiente me levanté a las cinco y fui acorrer, me sentí mejor al sentir el viento fresco en mi rostro, corrí a toda la velocidad que podía alcanzar, corrí hasta que mis pulmones empezaran a quemarse, corrí hasta que mis piernas no pudieron más, corrí sin detenerme ni un momento hasta que regresé, topándome con la cara de disgusto de mamá, la ignore y fui a ducharme, me puse unos jeans azules, una blusa roja, chaqueta y botas color miel, me hice la trenza de siempre y me fui a la universidad.

A media clase me empecé a sentir mareada y un poco débil, mi compañera de banca, Heather, me habló un tanto bajo:

— ¿Estás bien? Te ves un poco pálida.

— Sí, solo estoy cansada, no es nada— entonces recordé que no había comido nada desde el día anterior, no salí de mi habitación hasta en la mañana que corrí.

Fueron las clases más eternas que había tenido hasta la hora del almuerzo, fui a la cocina de la universidad y me pedí un licuado de chocolate con nuez, una torta de jamón y compré unas barritas de linaza.

Después de comer me sentí mejor, debía cambiar eso, el enojo del día anterior hizo que me olvidara por completo de comer, el problema era que ahora me empezó a doler el estómago, por lo mismo me fui en la siguiente clase.

Busqué le número de Storm y le marqué, no respondió a la primera así que espere un poco y ella me regresó la llamada:

— Perdón Astrid, estaba en clase, ¿qué ocurre?

— Salgamos esta tarde ¿sí? — respondí con la voz forzada por el dolor

— ¿Estás bien?

— Sí, me duele el estomago es todo— respondí recordando el día anterior

— Te veo en la cafetería a las cinco ¿te parece?

—Sí, gracias

La llamada terminó y yo fui a una farmacia por una botella de agua, ya que con las prisas matutinas olvidé la mía, y alguna pastilla que quitara mi dolor.

Por suerte mi casa estaría vacía, si Erik volvía, llegaría directo a la oficina con mamá, la casa estaba sola para mi, justo lo que necesitaba. Me encerré nuevamente en mi habitación y me quede dormida.

_Mi rostro estaba húmedo, había lagrimas en el, me miré en el espejo que apareció frente a mí, efectivamente estaba llorando, pero yo no lloraba, ¿por qué lo hacía?_

_Me sentí incomoda, llorar no iba conmigo, pero no podía contener las lagrimas, lo peor era que ni siquiera sentía que estaba llorando, me sentía normal, entonces unos brazos me rodearon._

_Me quede perpleja cuando vi el reflejo, era el chico castaño._

Abrí los ojos pesadamente, ese chico estaba de nuevo ahí. Supongo que después de ir tanto tiempo a la cafetería es normal que sueñe con él y más porque él me atiende. Mi teléfono sonó, era Storm.

— ¿Qué? — era un mensaje preguntado donde estaba y vi la hora, Cinco con veinte.

Me levanté rápidamente y salí en dirección a la cafetería, llegue quince minutos después.

— ¿Dónde te habías metido?

— Perdón Stormfly, es una larga historia.

— Ya ordené por ambas— diciendo eso, llegó el mesero de siempre, colocando dos frappes, dos waffles y un helado.

Lo miré mientras que Storm revisaba su teléfono, el me miró también y como de costumbre me sonrió, quise hacer lo mismo pero me sentía fatal, así que mi sonrisa no salió como lo esperaba, al parecer eso lo sorprendió.

— Bueno, ya lo apague, ¿qué te pasó?

— Odio a mi "padre" como no tienes idea.

Comencé a relatarle todo lo que había pasado desde el momento en que llegue a mi casa hasta que me desperté un tanto desorientada. Cada palabra que decía iba con tanta rabia, incluso le repetí el día que él me había amenazado con hacer que no compitiera, se lo conté como si nunca se lo hubiera contado, ella me escuchó muy atenta, y hacia uno que otro comentario justo cuando era necesario.

Cuando terminé, ya me sentía mejor, incluso pude comer el waffle sin sentir ya dolor en mi estomago.

Durante todo mi relato sentí que alguien me miraba, pero mis ganas de desahogarme eran más grandes que mi duda por de quien eran ese par de ojos que me miraban, incluso ahora que había terminado sentía la mirada sobre mí, así que como pude empecé a buscar a quien me veía, pero era difícil por lo mismo de que la mirada la sentía a mis espaldas y no quería parecer muy obvia, Stormfly lo notó.

— Siento una mirada sobre mí

— Sí ya sé, me di cuenta desde que empezaste a hablar.

— ¿Quién me está viendo?

— El mesero de ojos bonitos— respondió como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, comiendo otro pedazo de waffle

Voltee a ver lentamente, estaba entregando una orden, así que no le quité la mirada de encima, si realmente era él, en algún momento me volvería a mirar y efectivamente lo hizo pero al darse cuenta que lo observaba se volteó, bastante exagerado diría yo, por lo cual no pude evitar sonreír.

— Al menos es un chico lindo— comenté antes de dar otro sorbo a mi bebida

Storm se rió, después me arrepentiría por haber dicho eso pero bueno, ya lo había dicho, era lo que creía después de todo.

Salimos de ahí al anochecer, ya me sentía muy bien, mi cara de disgusto se había ido, estaba la de siempre.

Cuando llegue a mi casa, ahí estaba Erik, mi padre, esperándome en la entrada, mi mamá estaba en la sala, presenciando lo que me diría y que yo ya imaginaba.

— No voy a tolerar el comportamiento que tuviste con tu mamá

Otra cosa que destetaba, hablaba como si él no fuera un hipócrita, a veces me preguntaba en qué momento se habían vuelto las cosas así. Lo miré retándolo.

— Yo tampoco tolero el tuyo y sin embargo no digo nada— respondí con superioridad volviendo el ambiente más tenso de lo que ya estaba.

— ¡Astrid! — recriminó mi madre levantándose, siendo interrumpida por un movimiento de su esposo.

— Escucha— de nuevo estaba ese tono, solo faltaba que me tomara por los hombros como aquella vez— por qué será la última vez que te lo diré, no iras a la nacional, una vez graduada haces lo que quieras pero antes no, mientras vivas bajo _mi_ techo seguirás _mis_ órdenes

— ¿Tu techo? — me burlé, no era la primera vez que utilizaba esa frase, pero mi mamá estaba de acuerdo con eso, de la que se quieren deshacer es de mi— ¿Sabes qué? No tengo tiempo para esto

Empezó a regañarme y a decirme quien sabe que cosas, subí a mi cuarto, me puse audífonos al volumen más alto, si me quedaba sorda sería grandioso, leí hasta quedarme dormida.

El resto de la semana no hablé con ellos, estaban tan enojados que ni siquiera me miraban y yo era demasiado orgullosa como para reconciliarme.

Esta vez me animó que fuera viernes.

_**POV Hiccup**_

Al entrar en mi habitación me tiré en mi cama y miré el techo mientras la recordaba, esa sonrisa no era la de siempre, su mirada se veía diferente y todo lo comprobé en cuanto la vi conversar con Storm, fue demasiado para un día.

Ahí estaba el por qué se me hacía tan conocida, había ido anteriormente con ella, con razón su mirada de burla.

La saludé y ella me respondió muy cortante, no supe por qué, supongo que no le caigo bien, de hecho actuó como si no me conociera, me dijo que le entregara su orden en cuanto llegara su acompañante y así lo hice.

En cuanto la vi entrar, tomé las cosas que les serviría pero también noté que ella estaba diferente.

La miré conversar, se veía realmente molesta, sentía ganas de ir a preguntar que era lo que le pasaba pero la actitud indiferente de Stormfly me lo impidió, así que mantuve distancia, además solo conocía a la amiga de Toothless, por lo mismo no podía hacer nada.

Entre tanto, después de entregar la orden en otra mesa, un buen rato después la divisé nuevamente para comprobar si ya estaba mejor, y me estaba mirando, me observaba y desvié la mirada lo más rápido posible.

Me levanté y me cambie de ropa, me metí a las sábanas pero no pude dormir, tenía esa incógnita en la cabeza, Stormfly fingió que no me conocía y preferí mantener distancia pero la pregunta era ¿por qué?, y luego ella, tan molesta, tan exaltada, su sonrisa tan ida, perdida, que suerte que cuando salió se veía como siempre.

Me despeiné desesperado por no poder dormir, me destapé y me recosté atravesando mi cama, dejando que mi cabeza colgara.

Mire el suelo por un rato, hasta que el cuello empezó a dolerme y la sangre había llenado la cabeza. Me giré quedando en la misma posición pero esta vez viendo hacia debajo de mi cama, me levanté, espere a que la sangre volviera a su lugar y me acosté con mi pie en la almohada y la cabeza donde debería estar mi pie, boca abajo seguí pensando en la nada, me volví a despeinar antes de sentarme a la mitad de la cama y suspirar con cansancio, miré el reloj, las dos en punto.

Me tallé la cara antes de volverme a acostar, cerré los ojos un momento pero nada, seguía sin conciliar el sueño.

Y así estuve por otro rato más, ya no miré la hora por temor a que ya tuviera que "despertar", suspiré nuevamente antes de hablarme a mí mismo:

— Acéptalo ahora y quizás puedas dormir

Volviendo a sentarme, me cachetee levemente, no quería aceptarlo pero era más que obvio lo que pasaba, todos lo notaban y hasta hoy me di cuenta de ello.

— Tal vez…sí te gusta un poco Hiccup

Hice una mueca de desagrado antes de quedarme dormido.

**0-0-0**

Ya casi daban las seis de la tarde y yo despedía a unos clientes, la mesa de ella estaba vacía y me aseguré de que todo estuviera en perfecto orden, Patapez me vio y se rió un tanto tímido, yo preferí no decir nada.

Me sentía emocionado, ¿acaso la estaba esperando?, no engaño ni a mí mismo, yo sé bien que la estoy esperando, por eso preparo su mesa.

Miré hacia afuera, estaba templado el clima, pero quien sabe como esté de humor, puede que si está molesta como el martes pida jugo y ensalada.

Estuve distraído hasta las seis y treinta, cuando entró, traía su libro en la mano y se sentó donde siempre, sonreí para mis adentros antes de acercarme a ella, su rostro se veía tranquilo pero estaba algo ruborizada, respiraba un tanto agitada como si hubiera corrido.

— Gracias —respondió con un suspiro al recibirme el menú. Me retiré enseguida, si venia acaloraba no quería quitarle el aire fresco.

Empecé a hacer apuestas conmigo mismo, tal vez pida jugo y ensalada, por Odín que no lo haga, será demasiado vergonzoso si recuerda lo de la promoción falsa, aunque bueno, si me creyó puede que no haya problema alguno.

Después de mi batalla interna, siendo víctima de la timidez me acerqué:

— ¿Puedo tomar su orden?

— Sí, quiero un frappe de galleta con una rebanada de pastel de queso, por favor

— Enseguida se lo traigo— Lo sabía.

Retiré el menú sonriéndole un tanto nervioso, su sonrisa fue la misma de siempre y en cierto modo me sentí en paz. Caminé lo más rápido que pude sin llegar a correr porque sentí como la sangre se iba apoderando de mis mejillas dejándome atrapado en un sonrojo que no pude evitar ocultar a mi madre.

— Hay Hiccup— fue todo lo que me dijo cuando le di la orden y escondí mi cara entre mis manos. Fui a buscar una mesa que limpiar.

Cuando la orden estuvo lista no perdí ni un momento para llevársela, interrumpiendo así su lectura que la tenía con una sonrisa enorme en su cara.

— Que lo disfrutes— hable amablemente, más de lo que me hubiera gustado y tan nervioso como si fuera el primer día de trabajo

— Gracias— respondió con otra hermosa sonrisa.

Mientras estaba ahí no pude evitar no mirarla, su rostro lleno de emoción, cambiando de expresión a cada momento, sus ojos que no veían nada que no fuera las páginas de su libro o en ciertos casos lo que estaba por degustar, sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos azules que me encantaría poder ver más tiempo, descubrir sus sentimientos a través de ellos. Su cabello, se ve tan suave, sedoso, ¿Qué se sentirá pasar los dedos en medio de esos mechones rubios?

Como si alguien me golpeara reaccioné ante mis pensamientos, hay dioses, esto no me puede estar pasando.

— Disculpa— habló un poco más fuerte uno de los clientes que también atiendo. No me había dado cuenta que lo estaba ignorando— ¿Podrías traer la cuenta?

— Enseguida señor

Me acerqué a mi mamá pidiéndole el papel con la orden de esa mesa, hice algunas cuentas y se los entregué pidiendo disculpas por la tardanza, más bien por haberlo ignorado antes.

No tardaron mucho en dejar el montó del total junto a una pequeña propina.

— Gracias por su preferencia— los despedí cuando pasaron frente a mí.

Volví a mirarla, cortando un suspiro que estaba dando por ella. Negué con la cabeza antes de sacar mi móvil y escribir un texto para Toothless:

"_Espero que tengas ganas de venir esta noche a mi casa amigo, compraré pizza"_

Terminé de limpiar la mesa que recién acaban de desocupar cuando me llego la respuesta:

"_Si hay pizza estaré ahí, ¿con qué fin me chantajeas para ir esta noche?"_

Me reí incómodamente, sabía que descubriría que había algo más allá de una simple reunión de amigos:

"_Te cuento al rato"_

La chica empezó a buscar algo con la mirada, vi la hora y supuse que era a mí, así que fui directo con mi mamá, tomé el papel que contenía su orden, hice la suma, coloqué el montó final y me acerqué a ella en cuanto me hiso señas de que quería la cuenta.

— Podrías traer mi…— exacto, la llevaba, así que no fue necesario que me lo dijera, sonreí de lado— oh, gracias.

Me alejé solo un poco para seguir observándola, sacaba su cartera ocultando lo que había dentro de ella, sacó un billete y algunas monedas levantándose enseguida, por lo que fui hasta la mesa topándome con ella a medio camino.

— Gracias por su preferencia. — ¿De verdad Hiccup? ¿Fue lo mejor que se te ocurrió?

Ella sonrió en despedida, ya no volteo a ver a sus espaldas, lo cual agradecí puesto que había detenido mi caminar para ver el suyo, con paso seguro.

Continué mi camino, tomé el dinero, lo deposité en la caja y seguí trabajando un tanto más alegre.

**0-0-0**

— Sí, dos pizzas grandes de peperoni por favor… eh, sí, gracias— colgué mi móvil antes de irme a sentar a lado de Toothless, que estaba jugando con una pequeña pelota que tenía luces

— Cuando dijiste que habría pizza, creí que ya estaría aquí para cuando yo llegara

— Los siento amigo, pero ya no tardan en llegar

Nos quedamos callados un momento que lo sentí muy incomodo, sin mencionar eterno, Toothless me miraba como pidiendo respuestas, aunque sabia que quería, preferí no mencionar nada, me levanté y fui por los controles para retomar cualquier videojuego que no estuviera acabado.

— ¿Te obligo a hablar o lo harás por voluntad?

Sí, yo sabía que no tardaría nada en preguntar.

— Ya viene la pizza

Mi almohada fue a dar en mi cara. Sin moverme ni abrir los ojos continué:

— Juguemos, mientras esté la partida te cuento todo.

Aunque el ruido del juego aminoró la tensión que sentía de Tooth hacia mí, aun no sabía cómo empezar, me aclaré la garganta un tanto escandaloso, pasé saliva y solté un poco de aire.

El juego se pausó, con algo de miedo voltee a mi lado, mi amigo me estaba mirando incrédulo, a lo que atiné fue a sonreír con nervios. Era ahora o nunca:

— Ok, lo diré una vez solamente— solté el control y empecé a hacer movimientos exagerados con mis manos y hombros— Tu sabes, hoy, bueno el martes, en realidad fue hoy, quizás el martes tuvo algo que ver pero voto más a que fue hoy porque ya paso mucho desde el martes, aunque sea viernes pero…

— ¡Hiccup! — me soltó un zape, interrumpiendo mi tartamudear

— Con calma amigo— otra vez mis manos empezaron a agitarse como si tuvieran vida propia— Tal vez si me gus… creo que sí me…

Otra vez estaba esa mirada de incredulidad combinada con un poco de enojo, me estaba demorando mucho.

— Creo que sí me gus… sí me... — suspiré, me tallé la nuca mientras terminaba— Sí me gusta

La sangre corrió hasta mi cara haciéndome competir con el rojo del tenis de Toothless quien, por cierto, se empezó a burlar de mí.

— Ya lo sabía

Me tapé la cara con una sola mano cuando escuché el timbre.

— Iré por las pizzas. — me dijo levantándose con una enorme felicidad porque ya estuviera aquí la comida, saliendo de la habitación prácticamente corriendo.

Tras su salida me dejé caer y solté un grito que ni yo mismo supe de que fue, miré a mi techo antes de tallarme la cara con una sola mano.

Ahora que había aceptado y reconocido que esa chica rubia me gustaba me sentía liberado pero al mismo tiempo lleno de una sensación que me resultó bastante agradable.

Sonreí ampliamente cuando entro Toothless con ambas pizzas.

— ¡Hora de cenar!

* * *

><p>Como se dieron cuenta, esta vez fue el turno de Astrid para conocer un poco la relación con sus padres. Y nuestro Hiccup al fin abrió los ojos pero a pesar de eso nuestra rubia favorita no.<p>

Espero que les haya gustado y quiero agradecerles por sus comentarios C': me motivan mucho a continuar, tanto que ya les actualicé otra vez ^^ (mucho antes de lo que yo esperaba)

¡Vamos por el Oscar! lml

Como ya saben, espero sus comentarios, criticas constructivas, opiniones, etc.

Los reviews son alimento del escritor.

¡Nos leemos! Se despide _**Risu-chan xD**_

Bye-bye!

PD: Like a mi pagina de FB Risu-chan xD & Ivorosy

**16-Enero-2015**


	4. Pensamientos claros

**HTTYD no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 4:<strong>_

_**Pensamientos claros.**_

Por los Dioses, ¿cuánto tiempo más tendría que dar vueltas por toda la facultad para encontrar a Toothless?, fui a buscarlo a su salón y no había más que unas cuantas personas, me dijeron que había salido en cuanto dieron el toque de descanso, lo busque en la cocina de su facultad, en el patio de césped y nada, no contestaba mis mensajes ni mis llamadas, ¿acaso se esconde de mi?

Di otra vuelta más, no lo había visto ni hablado mucho con él desde hace tres semanas, de la noche en que le había confesado que la chica rubia me gustaba, sabía que ya habían terminado sus parciales, me aseguré preguntando a los chicos que encontré en su salón, así que no tenía excusa para no hablar conmigo.

— Ese Toothless, cuando lo encuentre…— susurré con enojo para mi mismo concluyendo la tercer vuelta por las instalaciones.

Me rendí, así que volví a mi facultad, no podía faltar a clases— más que nada para que no me odiaran tanto—, pero a medio camino venía él, hasta que se digna en aparecer.

Me miró y saludó alegremente, mientras que Storm le decía algo apresuradamente y corrió en mi dirección, bueno, en realidad hacia su facultad, pero pasó por mi lado ignorándome, otra vez.

— Hiccup, justo a ti te estaba buscando

— ¿Qué sucede con Stormfly?

— ¿Qué sucede de qué? — no sabía mentir o fingir que no notaba lo obvio

— Bien sabes a lo que me refiero, pero eso no importa, vengo por ti amigo, necesito que me ayudes

Me miró con un gesto de duda.

— Mi padre quiere llevarme a una reunión con los jefes de otras empresas, quiere presentarme con ellos y hacerme entrar en "ambiente" antes de ser nombrado su sucesor

—… ¿Y?

— Y quiero que vengas conmigo, si quieres puedes llevar a alguien, la invitación es para toda la familia y un invitado más, mi mamá no irá porque debe atender el café, así que sobran dos cupos y los usaré contigo y quien tú quieras llevar

— No creo que sea correcto Hiccup

— Por favor amigo, tú sabes que no quiero esto, estar solo con mi padre entre tantos empresarios será horrible

—… Está bien, llevaré a alguien

Grité de emoción en cuanto aceptó ir, no estaba listo para hacer algo como ir a una reunión de aquellas, donde beben vinos importados, comen una miseria solo porque es elegante, se dan premios, se presumen sus logros y en el caso de mi padre, se muestran orgullosos al tener un sucesor que tiene cerebro para regalar.

Volví a mi clase un tanto más tranquilo, pero atormentándome aun por lo que me esperaba este Viernes.

Este Viernes será horrible, pero al menos podré ver a esa chica antes de pasar un momento incómodo con mi padre, de hecho solo tengo el tiempo justo para atenderla, en cuanto me pida la cuenta tendré que salir prácticamente corriendo para prepararme.

No podía centrarme en mis clases, anotaba todo lo que en el pizarrón había sin saber de qué iba, por primera vez el profesor de cálculo integral no me pedía mi colaboración para resolver sea lo que sea que tenía que resolverse, mi mente estaba ocupada en la conversación de anoche.

Nunca creí que la motivación por que sea el sucesor llegara a tal grado de llevarme a sus reuniones, no me gustaba la idea, que suerte que aceptó que usara el pase de mamá y el extra en mi beneficio, bueno, en realidad fue mi madre quien lo convenció, diciendo que como era un paso un tanto grande necesitaba de mis amistades para sobrevivir en el mundo de los adultos, adictos a la economía y el progreso de empresas.

Toda la semana estuve atormentándome con lo mismo, no había otra cosa en mi mente que no fuera esa reunión, hasta que el gloriado Viernes llego a mí.

— ¿Hiccup? ¿Qué haces aquí? — cuestionó mi madre cuando llegue y me preparaba para empezar mi turno.

— Tú sabes, estoy algo nervioso, necesito relajarme

Me sonrió con compresión y me abrazó, eso me hiso sentir bien, ella sí me comprendía, escuchaba y no me cuestionaba sobre mis formas de relajación.

Como era de esperarse, todo el rato estuve tan nervioso, pero a pesar de eso cuando dieron las seis, alguien más abarcó mi mente, la chica rubia, preparé como siempre la mesa y al llegar la hora y se acomodara, me acerqué a ofrecerle el menú.

En ese rato mi mente no se concentraba en algo más que no fuera ella, efectivamente, los nervios desaparecieron por completo, su sonrisa que no era dedicada para mí me hacía sentir muy bien, en calma y seguro de mi mismo, como se acomodaba su flequillo, con delicadeza, rápido y casi inconsciente.

— ¿Podrías traer mi cuenta por favor? — me dijo amablemente, alrededor de dos horas después, en cuanto pasé por su lado, respondí afirmativamente.

— Hiccup, se te va a hacer tarde— me recordó mi compromiso mi mamá cuando realizaba la cuenta para entregársela a _ella_

— Termino con esto y ya me voy.

Escribí el monto total y se lo entregué, dejó el dinero y la despedí limpiando su mesa con una sonrisa no muy marcada.

La miré salir, una vez que la perdí de mi vista, terminé de limpiar la mesa, me despedí de mi madre, quien me deseó mucha suerte y salí corriendo, mientras le marcaba a Toothless, quien me respondió al segundo tono:

— ¿Hola?

— Ya salí de trabajar, ¿te quedo el traje?

— Sí, aunque insisto que no era necesario que me dieras uno

— Quería compensarte de algún modo, ¿llevarás a alguien?

—…eh, sí, a Storm, ¿hay algún problema? — cuestionó un tanto inseguro

— No, está bien

Terminé la llamada diciéndole que fuera a mi casa, junto a Storm, de ahí nos iríamos.

En cuanto entré me encontré con mi papá que estaba demasiado feliz como para recriminarme el poco tiempo que teníamos para llegar, el ya traía puesto su traje y su móvil no dejaba de sonar.

Me metí a la ducha, tomando el baño más rápido de mi existencia, para que al regresar al cuarto pudiera observar por un momento el traje que mis padres seleccionaron para mí. Se veía bien a decir a verdad, me lo puse en seguida y me miré en el espejo de cuerpo completo de mi madre.

Era un traje de doble botón negro, con una camisa verde militar, me sentía un tanto extraño en él, y no porque nunca haya utilizado un traje, más bien porque era para una situación importante, respiré cansado, sería una larga noche.

— ¡Hiccup, ya estamos aquí!

— ¡Ya voy Toothless!

Me miré nuevamente, antes de bajar y encontrarme a un Toothless intentando amarrar su corbata, el traje de él era completamente negro a excepción por la corbata que era gris. Miré a Storm quien después de tanto evadirme me sonrió como los amigos que ya no sé si éramos, ella traía un vestido sin tirantes, pegado hasta la cintura y un tanto esponjado el resto que le llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla, color azul cielo, con tacones y accesorios plata.

— ¿Es enserio amigo? — me burlé de su intento fallido por realizar el nudo

— Ayúdame Hiccup, no te burles.

Me volví a reír antes de arreglárselo, los invité a sentarse en lo que mi padre terminaba su llamada. Yo me quede de pie detrás del sofá en el que ellos se habían sentado, entonces lo noté, Toothless miraba de una manera un tanto peculiar a Storm, mientras que ella se limitaba a mirarlo de reojo con un tanto de nerviosismo.

— Ese vestido...te sienta muy bien Stormfly— con mucha timidez mi amigo soltó aquello, haciendo sonrojar un poco a Storm.

— Gracias, a ti no te va mal el traje— Esta vez el sonrojado fue él.

Toothless tenía que aceptar ciertas cosas que acepté hace algún tiempo, me encargaría de que esta noche ellos disfrutaran de una velada maravillosa, sirve que me mantengo ocupado en ello, dejando de lado la situación que estaba por pasar.

— Los siento chicos, ya podemos irnos.

Tarde o temprano tenía que pasar. Nos subimos a la camioneta de mi padre, yo en el asiento del copiloto y deje a ese par atrás, los estuve vigilando todo el camino, me sorprendí verlos tan tímidos, por lo general se comportan alegres, bromistas, incluso a veces un tanto agresivos, sobre todo por parte de ella.

Me encargaría de que noten lo que sienten el uno por el otro esta noche, después Tooth me lo agradecerá.

Luego de un rato llegamos a un hotel, de esos que parecen más salones de eventos para gente de altos rangos que un lugar de hospedaje a turistas.

— ¡Stoick!

— ¡Axel! — saludó mi padre con un abrazo acompañado de tres palmadas mutuas en la espalda cuando llegamos al lugar. — Quiero presentarte a mi hijo, Hiccup y ellos son sus amigos, Siri y Thorin.

El hombre saludó a mis amigos mientras se presentaba, deteniéndose en mí.

— Es un placer Hiccup, tu padre me ha hablado sobre ti y sobre tu gran potencial, estoy seguro que serás un gran sucesor.

— Sí, gracias Señor.

— Por favor, dime Axel.

Fue lo último que nos dijo antes de entráramos por fin al salón donde se daría la cena, había una pista de baile, lo cual me sorprendió, ya que no pensé que ellos supieran hacer algo como lo es bailar, las mesas estaban cubiertas por un mantel color perla al igual que las sillas, había flores en cada esquina, un presídium y a lado de este un trío de músicos que ambientaban con canciones de Mozart, era una cosa realmente elegante. Nos guiaron hasta nuestra mesa que está justo al frente de la pista y con perfecta vista al presídium.

— Hiccup, creí que no vendrías— fue la forma de saludo de la profesora "desconocida"

— Sí, bueno, cambie de opinión— Toothles se rió ante mi respuesta.

— ¡Erika!, ¿Cómo va mi muchacho? — la saludó mi padre mientras ella y su esposo tomaban asiento a lado de mi padre

— Muy bien, es el mejor de la clase— me guiñó un ojo, sabía que no le diría que no tomo su clase.

Sonreí algo incómodo, sintiendo la mirada de mi amigo sobre mí de nueva cuenta. La cena llegó, primero nos dieron una sopa de crema, después un platillo con un nombre bastante raro que te dejaba con ganas de más y no porque haya sido delicioso, si no, porque te quedabas con hambre por la tan pequeña porción y al final nos dieron un postre incluso más pequeño que la cena.

Me encontraba conversando con Toothless y Stormfly cuando mi padre me llamó otra vez, era como la quinta en esta noche que debía irme a presentar con personas que nunca había visto o solo las conocía porque aparecen en la televisión.

Cada uno de ellos me felicitaba por mi futuro nombramiento, alagaban a mi padre sobre su gran trabajo, que no podrían tener un mejor jefe que él, que esperaban que yo fuera igual o mucho mejor, que tengo el potencial para servir en la empresa, y varias cosas de ese estilo, a lo cual, no podía faltar la insistencia de mi padre con lo orgulloso que está de mi, así como decir cuánto destacaba en la universidad, una noche más pesada, incómoda e indeseable no pude tener.

Esta vez no era necesario presentarme, se trataba de mi molesto primo Snotlout, que suerte que ya nos llevamos mejor.

— Hiccup— me saludó soltándome un fuerte golpe en la espalda, quizás es ahora más bajo que yo pero su fuerza aumentó tanto como mi estatura.

— Snotlout, no sabía que te gustara venir a estos eventos

— Es lo que un jefe debe hacer— empezó a alardear sobre su futuro.

Él de verdad iba a calentar la banca en la universidad, apenas y sabía sumar y estaba estudiando economía.

Por suerte su padre hacia lo mismo que el mío y tuvo que irse a ser presentado con quien yo ya conocía desde hace unos minutos atrás.

Stormfly se levantó, dejando a Toothless embelesado con su caminar, me empecé a reír de la misma manera en que él se rió de mi.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso Hiccup?

— Vamos admítelo de una buena vez— que divertido y grandioso era ser el que está del otro lado, riéndote con picardía.

— No sé a qué te refieres— dijo sin mirarme, jugando con el poco liquido que le quedaba en su copa.

— Bien, no te haré decirlo

Cinco.

Cuatro.

Tres.

Dos.

Uno:

— ¡Está bien! Sí, me gusta y me gusta mucho, ¿feliz?

Me empecé a reír nuevamente, verlo sonrojado era tan divertido, ahora entendía por qué se reía tanto de mi, le di unas palmadas en la espalda tratando de darle ánimos.

— Estoy seguro que tú también le gustas a ella.

— ¿Eso crees? — su mirada estaba llena de esperanza, como la de un perrito cuando le ofreces un gran hueso.

— Hagamos algo.

Me levanté y fui hasta donde estaba aquel trío de músicos, les pedí una canción, diciéndoles que en cuanto les hiciera la señal empezaran a tocarla. Sabía que varios de los ahí presentes se levantarían a bailar, justo como lo hacen ahora, así que para mi amigo sería más fácil.

Lo vi respirar con nervios antes de que Stormfly retomara su lugar junto a él. Le animé a hacerlo justo después de que empezará a sonar la canción que pedí especialmente para ellos, varios ya se encontraban en la pista con sus parejas, disfrutando de la melodía que era un tanto lenta, pero rebosante de romanticismo.

— ¿Quieres bailar? — escuché preguntar a Toothless un tanto tímido a Storm levantándose y tendiéndole la mano.

— Sí, claro— le respondió ella un tanto sonrojada.

Ambos caminaron hasta la mitad de la pista, donde luego de que balsearan unos cuantas veces, algo insegura Storm recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Toothless, el sonrió sosteniéndola con más cariño que antes.

Los vi bailar, reírse y que de vez en cuando se decían algo que no alcanzaba a comprender, supongo que les gustaba más mantenerse en silencio para conservar la magia del momento.

No les quité la mirada de encima y mi sonrisa se fue borrando poco a poco, así como la gente iba desapareciendo ante mis pensamientos, solo quedaban ese par que pronto se convirtieron en la rubia de la cafetería y yo.

Agité levemente la cabeza para deshacerme de esa visón que se creó gracias a que me acordé de ella. Debía admitir que esto de no saber su nombre no me agradaba mucho, así como el querer a alguien que apenas y conozco no es muy agradable.

Solo sabía algunas cosas, le fascinaba leer, es segura de sí misma, eso lo nota cualquiera que la vea caminar o la escuchará pedirme su frappe de galleta con una rebanada de pastel de queso, le tiene mucha confianza a la que empiezo a creer es su mejor amiga, su carácter es fuerte, lo noté el día que estaba molesta, no cualquiera lleva un rostro tan enojado sin una arruga por un mal gesto.

Volví a mirar a mis amigos, Storm le besó la mejilla a Tooth, de seguro ahora se sentía como el chico más feliz del mundo.

Toqué mi mejilla, rememorando ese sueño que jamás olvidaré.

Tomé una decisión, la siguiente vez que vaya a la cafetería me haría notar ante ella, no se aun como, pero lo haré, tengo que hacerle ver mi existencia, tiene que saber quién es Hiccup Haddock.

Cuando la canción finalizó, ambos regresaron tomados de las manos pero Storm se volvió a alejar.

— Gracias Hiccup, te debo una grande.

— No hay de que amigo.

_**POV Astrid**_

Alrededor de la media noche me metí en la cama, acababa de terminar otro libro y solo quería dormir, lo cual no pude hacer ya que mi móvil sonó.

— ¿Hola? — respondí sin ver de quien se trataba, algo somnolienta

— ¡Hay dioses! Astrid, que suerte que te encuentro despierta

— ¿Storm? ¿Qué pasa?

— Toothless me sacó a bailar con una canción hermosa, reposé mi cabeza en su hombro, respiré su perfume, el me tomó con tal cariño, hay no sabes, me siento tan dichosa y, le besé la mejilla, ¿puedes creerlo? — Recordaba algo sobre que Toothless la había invitado a una cena, no me contó mucho al respecto.

Se le escuchaba tan feliz y eufórica que podría jurar que todos los que ahí estaban ya se habían enterado de su momento romántico.

— Entonces ¿ya es tu novio?

Se quedó callada un momento, de seguro se había puesto roja cual tomate, no necesitaba verla para saberlo.

— No, no sé si él quiera, o me quiera como yo a él.

Negué antes de soltar un suspiro y responderle:

— Stormfly, si no le gustaras no se comportaría así contigo, además, eh visto la manera en que te mira.

— ¿Y cómo me mira?

— De la misma forma en que lo miras tu.

Sonreí complacida, ella nunca me confesó que le atraía ese chico o que le gustara, yo ya lo sabía y ella sabía que yo lo sabía.

— oh, entonces, ¿eso quiere decir que lo aceptaste Astrid?

— Aceptar ¿qué?

La escuché que se río, mi palpitar se aceleró un poco, la conversación dio un giro muy rápido y atacando algo de lo que yo no quería hablar.

— No te hagas…el chico de los ojos bonitos, sí tú dices que yo le gusto a Toothless porque me mira de la misma manera en que yo, entonces eso quiere decir que él a ti también te gusta, lo miras de la misma manera que él a ti, después de todo es un chico lindo ¿o no?

Me empecé a reír.

— Regresa a la fiesta ya, de seguro te está esperando y tu aquí molestándome.

— Esta bien, lo haré y gracias por responder a esta hora.

— Para eso son las amigas, anda ve ya, sigue bailando

— Nos vemos

Miré el móvil antes de colocarlo en la mesita que esta a lado de mi cama, arriba del libro que recién había terminado.

Me recosté mirando el techo pensando en lo que me acaba de decir, me sentía feliz por ella, al fin había encontrado a un buen chico, ahora solo queda esperar a ver que tan buen novio es.

Sonreí el recordar al castaño, ya había notado sus miradas, de hecho, siempre me miraba y no entendía por qué, debo admitir que yo también lo veo, pero mis miradas son más discretas gracias a mis libros. ¿Acaso le gustaré? No lo creo, una vez me lo dijeron, no se pueden enamorar de una chica que está loca por los libros, con el tiempo descubrí que eso lo había dicho un compañero de preparatoria que yo rechacé sin piedad alguna.

Di otra vuelta envolviéndome más en las cobijas, el sueño se había ido, mis pensamientos no se centraban en algo que no fuera la sonrisa, la voz, los ojos, el cabello de ese chico. Pero debo detenerme, no puedo enamorarme, debo centrarme en la nacional y en la universidad, si tuviera novio.

Alto, no puedo pensar nada sobre un novio cuando apenas me está gustando alguien que no conozco y que no nota mi presencia. ¿Dije que me gusta?

Astrid Hofferson, ya basta.

Me cachetee ambas mejillas recostándome boca abajo, soltando un suspiro de cansancio.

Es un chico guapo, bastante guapo debo admitirlo, lástima que no quiero un romance en este momento.

Y con ese pensamiento me dormí.

_**POV Toothless**_

Llegamos bastante tarde a casa de Storm, la cena de los estirados se extendió más pero debo admitir que la pasé muy bien y con ese detalle de Hiccup, ni se diga.

Storm metió la llave a la cerradura y enseguida abrió la puerta.

— Gracias por invitarme esta noche Toothless, me la pasé muy bien— me sonrió solo como ella sabe, suspiré y enseguida recuperé mi postura al darme cuenta que estaba punto de babear.

— No fue nada Storm

— Y, ya es hora de empezar, creo que ambos están listos.

— Sí, trabajaré en ello

Nos sonreímos y ella me dio otro beso en la mejilla antes de meterse a toda prisa, dejándome helado con un leve cosquilleo donde sus labios rozaron mi piel.

Regresé corriendo a mi casa, usando como combustible la felicidad que me embargaba.

* * *

><p>En este capitulo hubo mucho romance C: quise centrarme un poco en lo que son Toothless y Stormfly, ya que de ellos no había hablado nada.<p>

Y bueno, Astrid sigue de necia, Hiccup planea algo ¿qué creen que sea? ^^

Espero que les haya gustado mucho este capitulo.

¡Gracias por todos sus reviews, follow y favoritos! Ustedes saben que siempre leo sus reviews y los guest, también gracias, a todos muchas gracias por mantenerse en esta historia C':

¡Gracias mis queridos lectores!

Se despide _**Risu-cahn xD**_

Los reviews son el alimento del escritor.


	5. Coincidencias

**HTTYD no me pertenece, utilizo a sus personajes con fines de diversión no lucrativos.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capitulo 5:<em>**

**_Coincidencias _**

— Vamos Hiccup sabes que puedes hacerlo—, me seguía animando Toothless por el móvil, en lo que llegaba a la cafetería.

— ¿Podrías marcarme de nuevo a eso de las seis?

— Esta bien, pero nada de excusas Haddock, esta vez no.

Con eso finalizó la llamada, este era el tercer viernes iba a intentar "hacerme notar", el primer viernes no me fue muy bien, estaba tan nervioso que terminé tirando el vaso de chocolate caliente que le llevaba, por suerte no se dio cuenta, así que abandoné la idea de inmediato y lo dejé pasar. El segundo Viernes no me fue mejor, terminé con un moretón enorme en la cabeza antes de que dieran las cinco, definitivamente eso de hacer letreros especiales no eran lo mío y menos cuando la escalera esta chueca, la pierna real te tiembla por la inestabilidad mientras que la falsa no te deja saber que está pasando en la posición donde la tienes, el pulso está al cien y te estiras para alcanzar una parte imposible desde donde estas.

Esta vez trataría de hacer algo más calmado, le diría hola, no es la gran cosa pero era lo mejor que podía hacer si no quería terminar en el hospital o peor aún, mandándola a ella al hospital.

— ¿Vienes rebosante de ideas hijo?

— Hoy seré más discreto mamá.

Empecé a trabajar tratando de mantenerme en lo que hacía, pero de vez en vez se me venía la mente el momento en que hablaría con ella.

Mi móvil sonó haciéndome dar un leve salto, era Toothless, adiós tranquilidad.

— ¿Nervioso?

— Si haces ese tipo de preguntas en cuanto me pego el teléfono a la oreja, lo más normal es que así sea.

— Vamos Hiccup, ¿qué tan difícil puedes ser?

Hice un gesto que respondía a su pregunta, lástima que no podía verme.

— Solo recuerda que si no lo haces vas a dejar pasar una gran oportunidad

— Sí, bueno, iré a arreglar su mesa, deséame suerte amigo.

— Mejor te deseo valor

Me reí antes guardar el móvil en mi bolsillo, tal como había dicho fui a arreglar la mesa, hoy sería el día, la tercera siempre es la vencida.

Ese día estaba especialmente nervioso, pero esos nervios raramente me agradaban, el tiempo transcurrió más rápido de lo esperado, alcé la vista a las seis y treinta y ahí estaba ella, empujando las puertas de cristal, luchando con la correa de su mochila que resbalaba por su hombro derecho, hablando por celular.

Al momento de sentarse se deshizo de la mochila, colgándola en el respaldo de la silla, justo como siempre lo hacía, acomodándose su cabello dorado perfectamente trenzado.

"Vamos Hiccup, es ahora o nunca", me acerqué cuando finalizó la llamada y sacaba su libro, lo iba a hacer, lo haría pero, ¡por los dioses! ¡¿Justo ahora?! Abrí la boca y no salió nada, me quedé helado, lo único que podía mover era mi pierna que estaba temblando.

Ella me miró con una leve sonrisa, antes de pasar su mano frente a mis ojos.

— Eh…. — vamos Hiccup, ¡reacciona!

La rubia tomó delicadamente el menú que sostenía con demasiada fuerza.

— ¿Puedo? — cuestionó al verme tan aferrado al pedazo de plástico

— Eh… sí, perdona

Y salí prácticamente corriendo, pero pude escuchar cómo se reía, la miré de reojo, se estaba riendo, me puse totalmente rojo y me situé detrás de la caja registradora, seguro se burlaba de mi, pero si gracias a eso pude escucharla reír de esa manera, no tenia de que arrepentirme.

Otro fallido más, pero no fue tan malo como me lo esperaba, esa noche fui yo quien visitó a Toothless.

— Ya no te burles de mi—, recriminé a mi amigo que estaba a nada de tirarse al suelo por la risa.

— ¡Es que no puedo creer lo que pasó!

Le solté un zape, para recibir otro de vuelta junto a un regaño:

— Pero está bien síguete congelando, total, se enamorará de ti por el buen servicio que le das y porque le inventas promociones.

Le lancé una almohada y dejamos el tema de lado.

La semana siguiente me la pasé pensando en la manera para poder hablar con ella sin quedar en ridículo, pero nada se me venía a la mente, eso sin contar que tenia a Toothless presionándome cada que tenia oportunidad de hacerlo.

El viernes llegó otra vez y mi cabeza estaba vacía, no se me ocurría nada y el tiempo cada vez era menos, el reloj avanzaba más rápido de lo que debería, sentía como si todo estuviera en mi contra.

A las seis quince miré hacia afuera, el clima era templado. Me quedé estático un momento, ya sabía qué hacer.

Quince minutos más tarde, ella entró, traía su libro en la mano y con la otra sostenía su móvil contra su oreja izquierda.

En cuanto se sentó y guardo su teléfono, respiré hondo y me acerqué. Le ofrecí el menú innecesariamente.

— ¿Lo mismo de siempre? — esta vez fue diferente, improvisé, mostrándole que sabía lo que estaba a punto de pedir, así que no me sorprendió su mirada desconcertada.

—…Sí— sonrió ampliamente— mi amiga tiene razón, vengo mucho aquí.

Retiré el menú y le hice el pedio a mi mamá, quien había estado observando la escena, me sonrió con picardía al momento de empezar a preparar lo que pedí.

La miré como abría su libro y entraba a otro mundo, ¿quién lo diría? Sin querer, pasó lo que menos me esperaba.

Una vez la orden estuvo lista, me acerqué con la seguridad que perdí el viernes pasado.

— Frappe de galleta con una rebanada de pastel de queso— obvie lo que ponía frente a ella.

— Que atento, muchas gracias.

Nos sonreímos, y sentí que todo era distinto.

Siempre que tenía la oportunidad volteaba a verla, no había conocido a nadie tan apasionado a la lectura como ella, de hecho la admirada por eso.

Miré el reloj, hace media hora que ella debía haberse ido, supongo que la lectura esta realmente interesante como para quedarse más tiempo del que acostumbra. Mejor para mí, así paso de una forma muy indirecta más tiempo con ella, la miré de nuevo antes de continuar con otras mesas que requerían de mi atención.

Suspiré sumergido en mis pensamientos, ¿habrá sido suficiente el mostrarle que ya se lo que pediría?, si no era así debía pensar en algo que funcione y tenga el resultado esperado, ¿pero qué podría ser?

Miré de nuevo el reloj, ya faltaba poco para cerrar, por lo que tuve que ir a avisarles a los pocos clientes que había que su tiempo había expirado, entre ellos a la hermosa rubia.

Fishlegs se acercó a las dos mesas que atendía, mientras yo hacía lo mismo, dejando para el final la mesa de ella.

— ¿Disculpa? — Le hablé amablemente para no sacarla de golpe del mundo al que se había metido—, estamos a poco de cerrar.

Me miró como quien no tiene en cuenta el mundo que pasa a su alrededor, contempló la hora en su móvil y omitió un pequeño grito.

— No había visto la hora.

— Aun queda algo de tiempo, ¿por qué no termina su bebida?

Me sonrió y empezó a beber con calma lo poco que le quedaba, yo me alejé para que no se sintiera presionada. Unos minutos después se levantó, por lo que decidí acompañarla hasta la entrada, abriéndole las puertas de cristal.

— Gracias por su preferencia.

— Astrid—, soltó de repente, yo procese por un momento lo que me había dicho

— ¿Disculpa?

— Puedes llamarme Astrid, ese es mi nombre.

Me sonrió como si fuéramos viejos amigos. Aun sumergido en sorpresa puede responderle.

— Yo soy Hiccup, es un placer _Astrid_

— Te veré el viernes Hiccup

Asentí con una enorme sonrisa al igual que ella justo antes de darse media vuelta y empezar a caminar, la miré aun sorprendido por lo que había pasado, algo dentro de mí se había encendido, me sentía tan feliz, lleno de dicha, lo único que faltaba hacer era brincar y bailar.

Al llegar a mi casa subí a mi habitación y grité lleno de alegría, entonces me decidí a marcarle a Toothless.

— ¡Lo logré amigo! — grité al momento que contesto sin darle oportunidad de emitir palabra alguna.

— ¿Tu quieres dejarme sordo verdad?

— Astrid, se llama Astrid—. Dije su nombre aun conmocionado, sin poder creer que lo supiera.

— Wow, Eso es un gran avance ¿sabes? ¿Y ahora qué piensas hacer?

— Esperar con ansias que llegue el viernes.

_**POV Astrid.**_

— De verdad Storm, se veía en cierto modo lindo, nervioso sin saber que decir y sujetando con todas sus fuerzas el menú— le conté entre risas por nuestra video llamada de media noche

— Astrid ¿cuándo iras a abrir los ojos?

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Que le gustas a ese chico

Lo medite un momento pero sin llegar a nada, me resultaba bastante complicado creer que exista ese tipo de sentimientos por alguien que solo conoces de vista, pero hasta el día de hoy empezaba a creer que realmente era posible.

— Stormfly, creo que también me gusta—, desorbitó los ojos tan rápido como los volvió a la normalidad ante mi confesión.

— Bueno, eso ya lo sabía, no sé por qué me sorprende, ¿y qué piensas hacer?

— No sé, quizás ya me gustaba desde hace mucho tiempo pero no lo había notado hasta hoy que me hizo reír mucho, no me burlé de él, pero me pareció lindo verlo de esa manera frente a mí.

— Es normal que al final te gustara, vas mucho a esa cafetería.

— Y siempre me atiende él.

Antes de irme a dormir reflexioné en todas esas sonrisa que siempre me brinda, que nunca noté en qué momento empecé a responder. Sí, me gusta, pero ¿cómo era eso posible?

Di varias vueltas en la cama antes de poder dormir, puesto que no cabía en mi mente que esto me estuviera pasando, sinceramente no me sentía muy cómoda con ello pero al mismo tiempo me sentía feliz, era una buena sensación.

Me desperté al amanecer, miré por mi ventana, el crepúsculo estaba hermoso con esa tonalidades que me hacían sentir viva, de una manera indirecta tenía al chico de los ojos bonitos en mi mente.

Regresé a mi cuarto a sustituir mi pijama por ropa deportiva, necesitaba vaciar mi mente tanto como ir a entrenar, debía aprovechar la hora que era para evitar toparme con mis padres, lástima que Erik era capaz de leer mi mente.

Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta principal cuando me habló con enojo a mi espalda:

— Ni creas que vas a salir.

— No eres _nadie _para impedirlo.

Ni siquiera lo miré, metí la llave a la cerradura, estaba a punto de girarla cuando su mano me hizo soltarla con brusquedad.

— ¡¿Qué sucede contigo?!

— Si digo que no vas a salir, no vas a salir Astrid

Nos miramos como los grandes enemigos que nos habíamos vuelto, no se lo iba a permitir, ya estaba cansada de todo esto.

Me encontraba a punto de golpearlo cuando mi madre bajó, haciendo que él se distrajera, dándome la oportunidad de salir, por consecuencia esa semana no volví a hablar con ellos.

El viernes llegó y el ambiente tenso de mi casa desapareció gracias a mi emoción por volver a ver al castaño.

Iba llena de emoción, esta vez era diferente, ya había aceptado el hecho de que me gusta, por lo tanto hacía que la situación la sintiera un tanto diferente, me detuve una cuadra antes de la cafetería a llamar a Stormfly:

— ¿Entonces? — respondió yendo directo al grano.

— Voy a improvisar, tu sabes, no tuve tiempo de planear algo en concreto—, durante la llamada empecé a caminar.

— Bueno, me alegra que por lo menos vayas a hacer algo.

— Eso tenlo por seguro, solo que aun no se qué

— Eso es lo de menos

Seguí conversando con ella, dándole vueltas al asunto mientras entraba al lugar. Di por finalizada la llamada cuando me senté y enseguida él se acercó.

— ¿Lo mismo de siempre? — formuló al entregarme le menú, por lo que no pude evitar mostrarme desconcertada.

—…Sí— era sorprendente que hasta se supiera de memoria mi orden— Mi amiga tiene razón, vengo mucho aquí.

Me retiró el menú y se fue por mi pedido, si realmente le atinaba quedaría más que sorprendida, era un detalle que me pareció increíble.

Empecé a leer en lo que esperaba por mis alimentos, pero tenía que releer una que otra vez los párrafos, estaba pensando en que hacer.

— Frappe de galleta y una rebanada de queso— declaró colocando las cosas frente a mí, no pude hacer más que sonreír ampliamente.

— Vaya, que atento, gracias.

Estaba decidido, hoy haría algo, para empezar me dispuse a quedarme más tiempo, todo el que se pudiera.

Lo mirada de vez en cuando, mientras limpiaba las mesas, iba por pedidos, recogía el dinero, hablaba con su compañero de trabajo y muy riesgosamente cuando pasaba por mi lado.

Solo había leído un capitulo, me estaba distrayendo mucho gracias a él, y ni siquiera lo leí de corrido, tenía que hacer pausas o regresarme al párrafo anterior por no concentrarme como era debido.

Me sentía muy a gusto, toda la presión que había cargado en la semana por causa de Erik desapareció, me sentía fresca.

— ¿Disculpa? — Articuló _mi_ mesero con suma amabilidad—, estamos a poco de cerrar.

Lo sabía, pero para disimular saqué mi móvil a mirar la hora, fingí sorpresa.

—No había visto la hora.

— Aun queda algo de tiempo, ¿por qué no termina su bebida?

Sonreí para empezar a beber lo poco que me quedaba, aunque ya casi no tenia sabor por el tiempo que llevaba derritiéndose el hielo. Minutos después me levanté, pareciera que él estaba esperando a que hiciera eso, pues enseguida se me acercó para acompañarme a la entrada, donde caballerosamente me abrió las puertas.

— Gracias por su preferencia.

Era ahora o nunca, esto de improvisar se me daba muy bien.

— Astrid— manifesté mi nombre demostrando mi seguridad.

— ¿Disculpa? — pareciera que no se lo esperaba, de hecho yo tampoco esperaba hacerlo.

— Puedes llamarme Astrid, ese es mi nombre.

Le sonreí como suelo hacerlo a los amigos, esperando una respuesta mejor que esa.

— Yo soy Hiccup, es un placer Astrid.

— Te veré el viernes, Hiccup.

Parece que se quedó sin habla ya que solo asintió junto a una gran sonrisa que correspondí de la misma manera, antes de dar media vuelta y empezar a caminar, mi corazón palpitaba velozmente, era como si en lugar de bombear sangre bombeara alegría, me sentía más viva, me sentía diferente, no podía esperar para contárselo a Storm.

Entré corriendo en mi casa, ignorando lo que me dijo Erik, supuse que mamá no estaba porque lo escuché insultarme, pero era tal la alegría que me embargaba que ni siquiera me quede a responderle.

Me encerré en mi habitación, marqué el teléfono de Storm, entretanto abría la red por la cual realizo las video llamadas.

— ¡Urge! Abre tu red ¡ahora!

Le colgué sin darle tiempo a decirme algo, en cosa de nada ya estaba en línea de la misma manera en que ya estábamos conversando.

— ¡¿Y bien?! — exigió tan emocionada como yo.

Antes de responder empecé a gritar, grito que ella siguió, por consecuencia tocaron con fuerza mi puerta pero ignoré por completo el suceso.

— Se llama Hiccup y el sabe mi nombre, ¡por Odín Storm! ¡Le dije mi nombre!

Una vez que hablé respecto a lo principal que había pasado, mi emoción se reguló y pude recuperar mi compostura, con una sonrisa que no había podido borrar ni al ver a mi padrastro.

— Astrid, de verdad no esperaba que fueras hacer algo así.

— ¿lo dice la que besó en la mejilla a Toothless?

— Yo ya sabía su nombre y él el mío— se defendió un tanto sonrojada.

— Bueno, por algo hay que empezar.

Nos sonreímos, hablamos durante un rato relativamente pequeño sobre lo que pasó en la cafetería y en la cena a la que había ido mi amiga y que hasta la fecha no podía superar, después la emoción se relajó para dar paso a una conversación sobre la escuela, cosas que habíamos visto en internet y más situaciones de ese estilo.

A la hora de dormir no podía dejar de pensar en él, de hecho, ya se me había establecido como costumbre pensarlo como una especie de cuanto para dormir, me preguntaba que podría pasar en el futuro, ¿decirle mi nombre cambiaria las cosas para el viernes siguiente? Bueno, habría que averiguarlo, además, le había asegurado que volvería, sonreí antes de quedarme dormida.

El lunes siguiente me levanté temprano, bajé a la cocina a prepararme unos waffles. Quería salir más temprano de lo acostumbrado de mi casa, no tenía ganas de quedarme ni un minuto a solas con Erik y darle la oportunidad de empezar a decirme cualquier cosa que estoy segura, me pondría de mal humor.

Desayuné con calma al notar que no se levantaron a la hora acostumbrada, regresé a mi habitación, me puse unos jeans negros, una blusa gris, tenis y chaqueta negros, me hice mi trenza de siempre, tomé mi libro y salí.

Mis padres estaban degustando su desayuno sometidos en una amena plática, miré la hora en mi móvil, siete con quince, tenía cuarenta y cinco minutos para llegar a la universidad que me quedaba a tan a solo quince minutos. Me iría caminando, llegar mucho antes no me gustó tanto una vez que vi la posibilidad de ser la primera en llegar.

— ¿A dónde tan temprano?

Vaya preguntas estúpidas que hacia Erik.

— A la Universidad.

— ¿Tan temprano hija? Normalmente desayunas con nosotros, ¿te irás sin desayunar? —, cuestionó mi madre, un tanto cariñosa.

Suspiré para mis adentros, cada que ella me hablaba de esa manera era porque algo me iban a prohibir, pero no me lo prohibirían así como así, era porque ya lo llevaban planeando desde hace tiempo y esperaban el momento adecuado de hacerlo.

— No podía dormir y desayuné hace rato, te veo en la tarde.

Salí para no seguir siendo interrogada, caminé con calma, disfrutando de la música que me brindaban mis audífonos, me ponía un tanto melancólica el hecho de que no pueda ir a las nacionales — en realidad iría más de contrabando—, no ver a mi madre entre las gradas gritando mi nombre para que aumente la velocidad y llegue en primer lugar, no tenerla ahí para abrazarme diciéndome algo como "para mi tú fuiste la más rápida" en caso de no ganar ni un lugar, extrañaba a mi mamá, extrañaba a mi mamá que perdí desde el momento en que Erik se volvió mi enemigo.

Siete horas de clase seguidas. Si mis odios volvían a escuchar la voz monótona de los maestros que en cierto punto parece que lo que dicen no tiene sentido, explotaré de aburrimiento.

La melancolía de la mañana aun seguía sobre mí, fui a la universidad de Storm a tomar mi transporte, me senté en la pequeña banca que había para quienes buscan el transporte ahí y miré a la nada viendo todo, coloqué mis audífonos antes de dar reproducir a una canción cualquiera.

Del otro lado de la carretera visualicé a Toothless o al menos eso pensé yo, la fuerte luz del sol me impedía distinguir con claridad a la persona andante, sobre todo a su acompañante que cuando miró hacia mi dirección, se quedó viendo por un momento como queriendo descifrar quien era yo, de la misma manera que estaba intentado hacer.

De no ser porque el sol no me daba una vista muy clara, hubiera jurado que ese chico que acompañaba al posible Toothless era Hiccup, enseguida deseché la idea, ¿Toothless amigo de Hiccup? Ni que tuviera tanta suerte.

Mi transporte llegó y me concentré en la letra de la canción.

_**POV Hiccup**_

Ese Lunes había sido bastante pesado para mí, mi profesor de física nuevamente se puso a alabarme a mitad de la clase, solo que esta vez no se contuvieron mis compañeros, empezaron a protestar, a enojarse y cada que tenían oportunidad me echaban en cara la persona influyente que era mi padre. Si tan solo supieran que es el que más me exige por que saque adelante la carrera y que entre sus planes esta de todo menos comprarme un titulo.

Miré suplicante al profesor, quien hasta ese momento comprendió el daño indirecto que me hacía, tomé mis cosas y salí, por suerte era la última clase, me encamine hasta la facultad de Toothless y esperé a que terminaran sus clases.

— ¿Tienes un rato amigo?

Ni siquiera lo pensó y empezó a caminar conmigo, no decía nada, me escuchaba atentamente, había llegado a mi límite también yo, ¿qué sería de mi si esto seguía así?

No me sentía muy animado, debería idear algo para cambiar esta situación, la única solución a lo que ambos llegamos fue a que debía hablar con los profesores y pedirles que me trataran igual que a los demás.

Sin dejar de caminar, detuve en seco mi relato intentando distinguir a la distancia quien era esa chica que me resultaba conocida, pero el sol dándome en la cara no me permitía distinguir bien la figura.

— ¿Qué ocurre Hiccup?

— Creo que esa chica de ahí es Astrid

Para cuando Toothless volteó, un transporte se atravesó, detuvimos nuestro andar y cuando se quito de nuestra vista ese enorme obstáculo, la chica ya no estaba.

— Haya sido o no, se fue

— Probablemente esté más cerca de ella de lo que imagino—, dije mostrando una leve sonrisa.

Haya sido ella o no, me animó el día pensar en _mi_ rubia.

_**POV Stormfly**_

Me encontraba comiendo atún, felizmente en mi habitación mientras buscaba en la televisión algo bueno que ver, cuando mi móvil sonó.

— Al habla Stormfly

Era Toothless quien me hablaba.

— ¿Seguro? ¿No crees que deberíamos esperar más tiempo?

Estaba de acuerdo con él, pero a pesar de todo me parecía más sensato dar tiempo y dejar que las cosas fluyeran un poco mas por su cuenta.

— ¿Y crees que eso lo animaría? Supongo que ella también necesitaba un poco de esa medicina.

Miré hacia afuera, el atardecer estaba a punto de terminar.

— Se me acaba de ocurrir algo

Y así empezaos a conversar y el tema no se tocó hasta el viernes en la mañana, donde nos quedamos de ver en el patio de césped.

— No se te olvide nada de lo acordado ¿de acuerdo? — dije mas como una amenaza a Toothless

— Sí, descuida, ya tengo la excusa perfecta, ¿cómo esta Astrid?

— Aun se escucha un tanto triste, pero la conozco muy bien y sé que no mostraría jamás su estado de ánimo más que conmigo, ¿y Hiccup?

— Aun batalla con los profesores, de hecho ayer no vino a clases, estuvo trabajando todo el día.

Nos miramos un momento pensativos y desanimados por el cómo se sentían nuestros amigos.

Al siguiente día, llamé a Astrid desde muy temprano para decirle que iría hoy con ella a la cafetería, pareciera que la idea no le gustó mucho, sabía que eso pasaría, pero estaba segura que me lo agradecería después.

A las seis en punto llegué a su casa, vacía como siempre, platicamos un rato, le quité su libro así como me confiscó mi teléfono, antes de dirigirnos al lugar. Una vez ahí, la hice esperar con la excusa de que tenía que comprar una blusa, le debía dar a Toothless tiempo de entrar, si se llegaba a atrasar no lo podría saber porque no me llamaría, así que no me quedó opción más que hacerla esperar.

— Vámonos, no me gustó nada—, su rostro fue de pesadumbre combinada con agradecimiento en que por fin me decidiera a salir.

Por fin llegamos, atravesamos las puertas de cristal y a lado de la barra donde Hiccup recoge las órdenes se encontraba Toothless, conversando con el susodicho.

— ¡Stormfly!

— ¡Toothless! —, se acercó a mí, con sorpresa por habernos encontrado "casualmente" en el lugar, a saludarme.

Nos sonreímos con complicidad al ver la cara de sorpresa de nuestro par de tórtolos, el plan había dado inicio.

* * *

><p>Estoy segura que es uno de los capitulo más esperados por todo ustedes. Lo mero bueno esta por comenzar :3<p>

Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews *-* no saben como me motiva a seguir con esta historia C':

Espero que les haya gustado mucho, ya saben que espero sus comentarios, criticas constructivas y todo lo que quieran decir en un review ^^

Se despide _**Risu-chan xD**_

Los reviews son el alimento del escritor.

**23-Enero-2015 **


	6. Situaciones inesperadas

**Los personajes de HTTYD no me pertenecen, los utilizo con fines de diversión no lucrativos.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 6:<strong>_

_**Situaciones inesperadas.**_

Al fin el par de amigas arribaron al lugar, atravesando aquellas puertas de cristal de la cafetería "El Dragón". Junto a la barra donde el joven Hiccup recoge los pedidos de todas sus mesas, se encontraba Toothless conversando amenamente con el susodicho, sin dejar de mirar a la entrada, detalle que jamás fue notado por el castaño.

— ¡Stormfly! — gritó con emoción actuada el del cabello azabache

— ¡Toothless! — respondió al llamado la aludida, siendo saludada con emoción por haberse encontrado "casualmente" en el lugar.

Ante ello, se sonrieron con complicidad al notar la sorpresa y los ojos un tanto desorbitados por los tórtolos que no cabían en lo que sucedía, su plan maestro había dado inicio.

En la cabeza de Astrid no se podía formular pensamiento alguno, entendía perfectamente lo que estaba pasando, todo esto había sido planeado más que perfectamente, había caído en las redes de su alocada amiga. No podía mirar a Hiccup, estaba tan trastornada por el saludo tan mal sobreactuado de los amigos que casualmente se ven del diario y en ese preciso momento aparentaban años de no tener contacto alguno.

Hiccup estaba igual o peor que ella, ni siquiera sabía si ese sentimiento que surgía dentro de él era de traición u otro parecido. Ahora le quedaba más que claro la actitud escéptica de Storm, estaban planeando esa conspiración contra él, ¿qué era lo siguiente? ¿Con qué fin tenían esto planeado?

Si algo salía mal Toothless le haría honor a su apodo más que nunca, los observó con atención, esa sonrisa que se dieron, ¡en definitiva era un complot!

— Vamos Astrid, sentémonos— invitó Storm a una muy desconcertada Astrid, quien asintió y los siguió, porque sí, Tooth se sentaría con ellas.

Hiccup vio desfilar al trío directamente a una mesa para cuatro que se encuentra al fondo del lugar, tomó tres cartas y se dirigió sin perder un segundo hasta ellos.

— ¿Qué ordenaran? — dijo retomando un poco su actitud de mesero.

— Vamos Hiccup, no actúes así, ¿recuerdas que estoy yo en la mesa?

El castaño sonrió ficticiamente ante ese dialogo lleno de "maldad pura" de su amigo.

— Igual ordenaran algo, ¿qué les traigo?

— ¿Por qué no nos acompañas?

Storm lo volteó a ver con una media sonrisa burlona, de esas que te provocan a aceptar un reto por muy estúpido que sea.

— Porque estoy trabajando Toothless— Miró de reojo a Astrid quien pareciera que prefería mantenerse leyendo el menú, mientras que Stormfly luchaba por contener esa sonrisa retadora.

Stormfly redirigió su mirada a Toothless. Si hubiera tenido visión laser, el chico ya estaría pulverizado, por lo que tuvo que cambiar la táctica.

— Vale— se levantó, ganándose la mirada de ambas rubias— denme un minuto, mientras escojan que pedirán, y tú ven conmigo Hiccup.

El castaño vio con rareza a su amigo, quien lo dirigió hasta la barra donde su madre no había despegado su atención del encuentro. Una vez alejados lo suficiente para hablar, dejó escapar un poco su nerviosismo:

— ¡¿Qué tienes planeado?!

— Nada, déjame trabajar y tú déjate llevar— estaba a punto de volver a protestar, pero su madre hizo su aparición y esto lo aprovechó el otro chico dueño de ojos verdes— ¡Valka! Te juro que si me haces este favor, te juro que no me vuelvo a meter con el atún y las sardinas que llegues a tener en tu casa.

— Eso suena tentador— respondió con una sonrisa tierna ante la cara que le ponía el mejor amigo de su hijo.

— ¡Por favor! — suplicaba cual infante pidiendo una paleta.

— Esta bien, pero deberás ayudarme a cerrar el lugar.

— ¡Mamá! — protestó el joven Haddock que ya era obligado a regresar a la mesa.

Valka no estaba enterada del plan que se estaba llevando a cabo en su negocio, pero su hijo había estado decaído esa semana y no había encontrado forma laguna de subirle el ánimo, así que ella cubriría su turno. Si ese era el precio por la diversión de su hijo lo pagaría, eso y mucho más.

Mientras tanto, Astrid puso el menú con rudeza en la mesa al momento de que el par de chicos se habían alejado.

— ¡¿Me puedes explicar que estas tratando de hacer Stormfly?!

El hecho de que lo haya dicho un tanto bajo no le quitaba la intensidad colérica con que lo había soltado. La otra rubia se alejó un poco para evitar recibir un posible golpe, haciendo de lado también la carta.

— Relájate Astrid, es una simple salida de amigos.

— Oh no, no te dejaré hacerla de Cupido conmigo

— ¿Por qué piensas que yo haría algo así?

La respuesta fue una simple mirada desaprobatoria.

No pudieron seguir conversando por que los chicos ya venían de regreso. Toothless se sentó de frente a Astrid mientras que Hiccup estaba frente a Stormfly. El ambiente se había puesto un tanto tenso, todos se veían y cruzaban miradas, todos con todos menos los tortolitos.

Alrededor de un par de minutos se dio ese silencio donde solo se escuchaban el pegar de cubiertos de la mesa que tenían a lado.

Un par de minutos realmente incómodos. Cualquiera que pasara por ahí sería capaz de sentir la presión que había entre ellos cuatro. Storm se aclaró la garganta, Toothless tosió, Hiccup miró fugazmente a Astrid y esa pareciera que se estaba peleando en su interior sin despegar la vista de la carta.

— ¿Qué ordenaran? Me he tomado el rato pero puedo traer la orden— se animó Hiccup ya sin poder soportar la situación que estaba a nada de estresarlo.

Todos agradecieron aquello, pues instantáneamente se relajaron los músculos de todos.

La rubia víctima del plan sonrió para sus adentros, pues era más que obvio que él sabía lo que pediría.

— Yo quiero un helado de nuez— habló animadamente la otra rubia ahí presente.

— Yo quiero una rebanada de pizza y jugo de naranja— secundó Toothless

— Yo quiero... — estaba a punto de ordenar la de ojos azules pero fue interrumpida por Hiccup

— ¿Lo mismo de siempre?

Se sonrieron ampliamente. Sus amigos se miraron cómplices.

Un rato después el castaño llegó con todo lo que habían pedido, incluyendo unos nachos para él.

La gran parte de la conversación era abarcada por los organizadores del plan. El otro par se centraba en sus alimentos y de vez en cuando se miraban, él con timidez, ella más segura de sí misma.

— Vuelvo en un momento— declaró levantándose enseguida Stormfly.

Unos momentos después, sin previo aviso Toothless se levantó de igual manera. La tensión regresó al lugar, la garganta del chico de ojos bonitos se secó de pronto, la boca de la rubia no se separaba del popote del frappe y no sorbía nada.

— Creo que no está funcionando

— ¿Eso crees Toothless?

Ambos miraban desde lejos a sus amigos que no eran ni para mirarse.

— Ha pasado una hora y no sucede nada Storm.

— Bueno, hemos abarcado mucho la plática, tal vez cedan ahora que están solos.

Entretanto, la cabeza de Hiccup daba vueltas, quería hablarle, conocerla, decirle tanto y que ella le contara igual pero estaba en ceros y ni para mirarla porque se ponía más nervioso.

Astrid estaba más o menos como él, se sentía nerviosa pero ese no era el factor que le impedía hablar con él, en realidad no se le ocurría nada de que conversar y no se quería ir por el cliché de siempre y soltar una pregunta como "¿Estudias o solo trabajas?" o "¿Trabajas desde hace mucho aquí?"

Al final no tuvo opción y se fue por lo clásico:

— ¿Estudias o solo trabajas?

El chico de ojos bonitos se sobresalto un poco, intentó aclararse la garganta y habló con un poco de nervios:

— Eh... Estudio ingeniería en mecatrónica en la universidad del estado ¿y tú?

— Literatura universal en otra universidad

Ambos aprobaron ese pequeño intercambio. Un minuto más de silencio que en tan solo cuatro segundos se hizo incomodo.

— ¿Desde cuándo conoces a Stormfly? — esta vez fue Hiccup, se sentía un tanto más cómodo.

— Desde que teníamos diez años, nos conocimos en el patio de la primaria, al principio no congeniamos pero después nos esperábamos para comer juntas, ¿Y Toothless y tú?

— Una vez fui de campamento, según la cabaña en la que te tocaba era tu equipo, en una de las competencias teníamos que adentrarnos al bosque, como eran tales mis ganas de ganar busqué un atajo y me perdí, curiosamente Toothless también, nos unimos para salir de ahí y desde entonces somos inseparables. — la expresión durante el relato del chico era de emoción.

Astrid se rió un poco al terminar de saber el cómo se conocieron.

— ¿Y te gusta leer?, Hiccup

El susodicho sintió una pequeña emoción ante la mención de su nombre que no pudo contener una sonrisa.

— He leído unos cuantos libros, pero mi favorito podría decirse es "Desconocidos"

— ¿De verdad? — su pregunta iba acompañada de una ilusión en sus ojos. Hiccup volvió a sonreír, había dado en el clavo—. ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta?

Así, dio inicio una conversación que dejó a ambos demasiado cómodos. Cuando el otro par regresó, cambiaron de lugares los chicos para poder platicar cada quien con su respectiva "pareja".

La siguiente hora pasó más rápida que la anterior. Stormfly y Toothless hicieron un dame cinco al notar el éxito de su plan. Ahora solo era cuestión de tiempo para que las cosas se dieran y en caso necesario, estarían ahí para darles un empujón, ya que el único defecto que tenían aquellos dos era su necedad ante una situación amorosa.

La conversación del castaño y la rubia daba muchos giros, en ocasiones Hiccup hablaba sobre las mejoras que le realizaba a su teléfono, habló un poco de lo que era su carrera, eso sin contar lo que tiene que pasar en el aula. Astrid hablaba mucho sobre algunos relatos que había escrito pero que prefería más leer, le contó su pasión por la competencia y del mismo modo que él, omitió el trato que hizo con sus padres.

Esa noche se conocieron un poco, lo suficiente para intercambiar sus números telefónicos y hacer la promesa de volver a salir— sin ningún plan de cita—, y de que él le seguiría brindando un excelente servicio a su nueva amiga, cada viernes sin excepción alguna.

A media hora de cerrar, dieron por finalizada la pequeña reunión "espontanea", los chicos acompañaron a las chicas hasta la entrada para despedirlas.

— ¿Seguras que no quieren que Toothless las acompañe? Ya es de noche— intentó por tercera vez Hiccup, a sus nuevas amigas que eran demasiado seguras de sí mismas que no querían ser acompañadas por un caballero.

— Hiccup, siempre me voy sola ¿recuerdas? — respondió con una sonrisa la joven Hofferson.

— No tienes argumentos contra eso, las chicas ganan— festejó Storm ante el puchero de Toothless. Como era costumbre en ellos se empezaron a molestar mutuamente.

Aprovechando esa distracción, Hiccup se acercó un poco a Astrid para despedirse.

— Espero que te la hayas pasado bien.

— Sí, fue muy divertido, hacia mucho que no me reía de esa manera ni pasaba el tiempo con amigos, además de Storm claro.

Se sonrieron como si fueran guardianes de un gran secreto que solo ellos conocen.

— ¿Te veo el viernes?

— Sólo si prometes adivinar que es lo qué pediré

— Haré mi mejor esfuerzo, tengan cuidado ¿sí?

— No olvides que hablas con Astrid

Se volvieron a sonreír, pero esta vez lo captaron sus amigos, quienes se miraron entre sí. Por un momento se perdieron de una manera distinta en la mirada del otro, sonrojándose escasamente, lo que los obligo a mirar a otro lado rápidamente.

— Bueno, vámonos ya Astrid—, dijo un tanto nerviosa, yendo hasta su amiga.

Se despidieron con un gesto de mano, ellas caminaban ya sin voltear a sus espaldas mientras que ellos se quedaron observando el caminar de las chicas que los traían locos.

Toothless sintió la mirada de su mejor amigo sobre él. Con su mejor sonrisa nerviosa lo volteo a ver, su rostro estaba inexpresivo.

— ¿Sucede algo Hiccup?

El rostro seguía inexpresivo, lo cual le causó un tanto de miedo, pero se mantuvo con su sonrisa, a pesar de que el labio superior le estaba temblando levemente. De pronto, el castaño soltó un grito de felicidad que calló enseguida de que abrazó con suma fuerza al del cabello azabache.

— Gracias amigo, en serio gracias. Hiciste que el final de semana fuera increíble.

— Cuando quieras Hiccup, ya era hora de verte feliz.

_**POV Astrid.**_

Durante todo el camino de regreso no cruzamos palabra alguna, seguramente Stormfly no estaba segura de cómo había tomado yo todo lo sucedido en el día y mas por la forma en la que me exalté en cuanto nos quedamos solas.

— Storm—, le hablé antes de llegar a la calle donde nos separamos ara ir a nuestro respectivo hogar.

— ¿Sí Astrid?

La mire seriamente y ella me miró de igual manera pero con un toque retador. Nos quedamos mirándonos por un minuto, hasta que ambas sonreímos ampliamente.

— ¡Gracias Stormfly! De verdad, gracias

La abracé enseguida, siendo bien recibida entre sus brazos.

— No me des las gracias, ¿cómo te sientes ahora?

— Increíblemente.

Nos volvimos a reír, regresé su móvil, nos despedimos y cada quien tomó su camino.

Empecé a caminar rápidamente, ya estaba oscuro y la calle no era de las más seguras exactamente.

En mi mente reproducía el día, desde el momento en que no supe cómo reaccionar al encontrarme con él y su mejor amigo que ya conocía anteriormente. Realmente estaba muy feliz, todo lo que me apetecía hacer al llegar era escuchar música, mis pensamientos no me dejarían leer debidamente, así que esa noche la lectura debía esperar.

Saqué mis llaves y las introduje en la cerradura una vez llegué a mi casa. Lo primero con lo que me topé fue con un par de enormes maletas, esperando al momento de ser llevadas al auto.

Tanto Erik como mi madre estaban en la sala, al parecer esperando mi llegada, no se veían muy alegres, aunque no los culpo, nunca llego a esa hora sin avisar, pero como sinceramente me empieza a dejar de importar lo que ellos piensen, no vi necesario avisar.

— Hasta que te dignas en llegar Astrid.

— Llegué temprano— respondí a mi padrastro de manera tajante.

Estaba parada frente a ellos, esperando a escuchar lo que fuera que tuvieran que decirme, se estaba haciendo una costumbre la escena montada en ese momento.

— Tenemos que hacer un viaje de negocios hija, regresaremos hasta el martes.

Ahí estaba nuevamente el tono cariñoso de mi madre, ya sabía a dónde iba todo eso.

— Como sabes, te quedaras sola.

— ¿Enserio? No lo había notado— amaba hacerle eso a Erik.

— ¿Me dejas terminar? — Me senté frente a ellos en señal de que continuara—. Te quedaras sola y no queremos que salgas más que para ir a la universidad. Eso implica salir a entrenar.

— ¿Y qué? ¿Mandaran a la CIA a vigilar?

— Hija, solo queremos lo mejor para ti— se acercó mi mamá, lo suficiente para no ver el rostro de burla de su esposo—, ¿puedes quedarte en casa?

El rostro de mi madre contra el de Erik me dejó atada de manos. Suspiré y asentí un par de veces antes de tomar mis cosas y subir a mi habitación.

Me tiré en la cama una vez duchada con ropa de dormir, no podía borrar mi sonrisa, me sentía inmensamente feliz, tanto que no me di cuenta en que momento me quedé dormida.

Como siempre que ellos se van de viaje, me levanté a las nueve en punto para desayunar con ellos. De no ser por la forma en la que me miró mí madre la noche anterior, seguramente no estaría degustando los _hot cakes._

— ¿A qué hora es su vuelo?

— A las 12.

Fue toda la conversación que hubo y se dio solo entre mi mamá y yo.

Cuando se terminó el desayuno, llevé todos los platos al fregadero para lavarnos más tarde, en la paz de mi casa sola. Mis padres llevaban las maletas hasta el auto que su empresa había mandado para llevarlos al aeropuerto. Yo lo veía todo sentada en el comedor, bebiendo el último vaso de jugo de naranja, tendría que ir a comprar más después.

— Te veré el martes— dijo mi mamá en forma de despedida brindándome un abrazo—. Cuídate mucho.

— No te preocupes.

Mis padres se miraron, acto que no me gustó para nada, pues enseguida mi madre tomó su bolso y salió al auto. Me quedé sola con el enemigo, al menos ya no tenía que seguir actuando que por lo menos me agradaba.

—Muy bien Astrid. Por tu bien más te vale que no salgas de aquí, sobre todo a entrenar, ten por seguro que si me desobedeces, no tardaré un segundo en enterarme—. Su voz era fría, amenazadora tanto como su mirada y los pasos que daba hacia mí.

— Y si te desobedezco, ¿qué? — alcé mi ceja izquierda junto a un leve ladeo de cabeza. No iba a dejar que creyera que tiene todo el poder sobre mí.

Vi como se enojó ante mi altanería, apretaba la mandíbula y ya había cerrado con fuerza los puños.

— No quieras retarme Astrid

— No quieras retarme _tú_ a mí, no por el hecho de que estés con mi madre voy a ser la niña sumisa que se cohíbe frente a tus amenazas—. Con cada palabra que decía, su mandíbula se enchuecaba más, si pudiera ponerse rojo, estaría brillando con tanto enojo acumulado—. Saldré las veces que me plazcan y dime ¿qué harás?

— ¿Quieres saber que haré? Bien, ¡esto es lo que haré!

Se adelantó tres pasos al momento en que alzaba la mano con intensión de golpearme. Estaba a nada de tocarme pero fui más rápida, con todas mis fuerzas detuve su mano. Sostuve su muñeca con tal fuerza que pude haberle cortado la circulación, además de que él no cedía. Mi agarre temblaba tanto como su mano por la fuerza invertida.

— Ni creas que golpearme te será tan fácil— lo miré de la misma forma en que el me miró, con desprecio—. Manda a tus mejores hombres Erik.

Zafó con brusquedad su mano de mi agarre, tomó su maletín y se detuvo justo cuando iba a atravesar la puerta.

— Te vas a arrepentir de esto niña—. Sin voltearme a ver salió.

Esperé a que el auto arrancara y me desplomé en el suelo.

— ¿Qué acaba de pasar?

Mi corazón latía con fuerza. Sentía miedo sin saber por qué, las lágrimas resbalaron y no entendía por qué lo hacían, ni siquiera sentía estar llorando, me sentía demasiado bien como para estar llorando, además, yo no lloraba. Me limpié con brusquedad unas cuantas gotas para levantarme.

Marqué el teléfono de Storm.

— Al habla Stormfly.

— Hey, ¿estás ocupada?

— Te escucho un tanto extraña, ¿todo en orden?

Media hora después llegó con una mochila. Se quedaría conmigo un tiempo. Salimos a comprar jugo, atún, frituras y a despejarme un rato. Al regresar, Storm envió algunos mensajes de texto, supuse que era a su mamá.

— Entonces intentó golpearte.

— Es un hombre miserable, quién sabe con qué cuento le irá a mi mamá. Sinceramente no quiero que regresen.

— No puedo creer que tu mamá no te crea.

— Y ni me va a creer.

— Las puertas de mi casa están siempre abiertas.

Nos reímos un poco.

— Lo tendré en consideración.

Fui a servir dos vasos con jugo y llenar dos _bowls_ con frituras antes de poner una película de ficción. Quince minutos después alguien tocó en la puerta.

— Que raro

— ¿Qué cosa Astrid?

— Nadie me visita además de ti.

Me acerqué, quité el seguro de la puerta antes de girar la manija y abrir. Miré con sorpresa al par de chicos que sostenían cuatro cajas de pizza, bolsas de frituras, bebidas y una caja de chocolates.

— ¿Toothless? ¿Hiccup? — estaba algo desconcertada pero feliz de verlos.

— Stormfly dijo que había una fiesta aquí, ¿podemos pasar? — el ánimo de Toothless al hablar y mostrarme las frituras que cargaba me contagió, por lo que sonreí.

— Seguro—, me hice a un lado para cederles el paso—, pueden dejar las cosas en la cocina.

Miré a Storm con una leve sonrisa negando con la cabeza. Al parecer las reuniones "espontáneas" era lo que más le gustaba, sobre todo cuando más necesito distraerme.

— ¿Puedo tomar unos vasos Astrid? — fue Hiccup, quien preguntó, tratando de ser cordial ante los movimientos tan confiados de Toothless, que ya estaba tomando unos platos y servilletas para la pizza.

— Claro, no hace falta que lo pidas, lo que necesites tómalo.

— Mejor comamos antes de que se enfríe, ya traje plato para todos— Toothless era el más animado, seguido de Storm quien no tardó ni un segundo cuando ya se estaba sirviendo una rebanada de pizza _hawaiana_, tomando su lugar en el pequeño comedor junto al alma de la "fiesta".

Mientras ellos dos competían por las rebanas que alcanzaban perfectamente para todos, teniendo de fondo el ruido de explosiones por la tele, Hiccup se acercó a mí.

— ¿Todo en orden? Stormfly dijo que no estabas muy animada.

Lo miré con una media sonrisa y asintiendo.

— No es nada, comamos antes de que ellos se lo acaben todo.

Nos sonreímos, en efecto no estaba tan animada pero no era de esas chicas que le gustara mostrar su debilidad frente a los demás, solamente Storm conocía ese lado de mi. Nos sentamos y empezamos a comer entre risas.

Posteriormente, abrimos todas las frituras que teníamos para degustarlas con un maratón de películas de todo tipo, desde comedia romántica hasta las de terror. Fue un excelente día, en el que terminé a reventar de tanta cosa que comimos, pero nada comparado con Toothless, quien juró que al llegar a su casa vomitaría por tanta porquería que se comió.

Al anochecer, se fueron y Storm y yo seguimos con el maratón de películas, ya sin comer nada. A las tres cuarenta de la madrugada nos subimos a mi habitación.

— Mañana iré a correr, ¿vienes conmigo? — comenté a mi amiga una vez que nos acomodamos en el suelo.

— ¿Y si la CIA viene tras de ti?

— Con más razón correré ¿no crees?

Soltamos una buena carcajada.

— Sí, será divertido, pero tendrás que prestarme ropa, no es muy cómodo hacer ejercicio con botas de tacón y jeans.

— Esta bien, pero deberás correr a mi ritmo ¿de acuerdo?

Me pegó con la almohada antes de quedarse tan dormida como yo.

_**POV Hiccup**_

— ¡Hiccup! — voltee en cuanto escuché mi nombre.

Iba caminando por la Universidad en busca de un buen lugar donde dormir un rato, la noche anterior no había podido descansar, pues el domingo había amanecido con un dolor punzante en el estomago, todo el día había vomitado, no comí nada y no salía de mi cuarto más que para devolver el estomago.

Un caldo de pollo que me dio mi madre y que no comí hasta el atardecer había calmado mi malestar, pero toda la noche me estuvo doliendo el estómago y cuando el dolor se calmaba, empezaba a pedir comida que no le di por un asco que tenia. Terminé durmiendo una hora antes de ir a la Universidad.

— ¿Qué pasa Toothless? — respondí cuando me había alcanzado en mi caminar a mitad de un bostezo.

—Quería saber cómo seguías

— Ya estoy bien, solo quiero dormir.

— Sí, las bolsas negras de tus ojos lo dicen todo

— ¿Cómo es que amaneciste tan bien después de comer todo lo que comiste? — lo miré con tanto sueño. El se veía tan bien como siempre y el domingo estaba más despierto que en ese momento.

— Porque en cuanto llegué a mi casa vomité y el domingo no me desperté hasta medio día.

— ¿Y Stormfly?

— Dijo que se sentía mal pero como Astrid la obligó a correr se sintió mucho mejor

— Que patético soy, fui el único enfermo

— Y el único que hizo que la mirada triste de Astrid se iluminara.

El sueño que sentía se esfumó de repente, tan rápido como el sonrojo que llenó mi rostro, recuerdo haberla visto triste, bueno, en realidad era su mirada la que estaba así, pero pensé que había sido la reunión en conjunto la que había hecho que se animara.

Sonreí ampliamente siendo molestado por Toothless quien me ofreció de su emparedado de atún, al que yo me negué rotundamente, había jurado que en esa semana no comería más que verduras.

**0-0-0-0**

Era Jueves por la noche, recién había terminado con mis deberes y ahora me encontraba haciendo unos dibujos sobre el prototipo de un proyecto que tengo la ilusión de verlo realizado, cuando mi móvil sonó.

— ¿Hola?

— Hiccup, soy Astrid.

Su voz hizo que mi corazón se detuviera por un momento. Solté el lápiz que utilizaba.

— Hola Astrid, Astrid Hola, Hola

Se rió levemente antes de seguir hablando.

— ¿Qué haces?

— Nada importante, dibujaba cosas sin sentido.

— Me gustaría ver algunos de tus dibujos.

Me sonrojé un poco antes de abrir mi libreta donde dibujo paisajes y más recientemente a ella.

— Son sobre planos, no creo que te importe mucho.

— No me puedes mentir, ¿recuerdas? Dijiste que dibujas paisajes también.

Sabía que no funcionaria pero debía intentarlo, en la reunión en su casa le conté sobre mis dibujos, se mostró muy interesada.

— Esta bien, tu ganas, te los mostraré mañana ¿te parece?

— Seguro.

Sonreí y sentí como si ella lo hubiera hecho también.

— Bueno, solo quería saludar, te veo mañana.

— Descansa.

Terminó la llamada, dejándome con una enorme sonrisa, esa chica hacia que me enamorara poco a poco y yo me esforzaría por hacer lo mismo.

* * *

><p>Este capitulo estuvo interesante a mi parecer y el que sigue lo estará más :D<p>

Quiero agradecerles por la gran aceptación que ha tenido este fic, de verdad no saben como me motiva a seguir con esto C':

Gracias por sus reviews, no los pude responder como acostumbro pero eso sí, los leí todos ^^

Gracias a los guest: Vviviton, aileen, alexa, Marcy Hofferson Bello y Astrdi Amezcua, si alguno faltó hagamelo saber por favor ^^

Gracias por sus follow, favs y todo, de verdad gracias ^^

Sin mas espero sus comentarios, criticas constructivas, etc.

Se despide _**Risu-chan xD**_

Los reviews son el alimento del escritor. (un comentario por ahí me dijo que tendría que ponerme a dieta ^^)

**26-Enero-2015**


	7. Explosión emocional

**Los personajes de HTTYD no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 7:<strong>_

_**Explosión emocional.**_

Cuando mis padres regresaron esperaba tener una terrible discusión con ellos, que se empezara una especie de guerra civil entre nosotros pero no pasó nada. Exacto, nada pasó y eso fue lo que me causó gran temor, conozco lo suficiente a Erik como para saber que no se calló lo que pasó el día que se fueron. No hubo cambios, no hubo castigos, no hubo prohibiciones, nada.

Mi madre actuaba como siempre, como si no supiera nada. Erik seguía siendo igual pero cada que tenía oportunidad me daba una de sus miradas que no tenían efecto alguno. Estaba segura que algo tramaba, así que a partir de ahora tomaría más precauciones.

Total, no dejé que eso abarcara mis pensamientos, por fin era viernes y no dejaría que nada impidiera ir por primera vez a visitar a mi amigo de ojos bonitos.

A las seis con treinta en punto arribé al lugar, sonriéndole ampliamente a mí mesero, quien enseguida me correspondió y me guió hasta la mesa para uno.

— ¿Lo mismo de siempre señorita?

— Por supuesto caballero— respondí de igual manera siguiéndole el juego, con una enorme sonrisa.

Saqué mi libro y empecé a leer, quien sabe cuánto tiempo tendría para leer sin interrupción alguna de mis pensamientos. Este libro que recién leía trataba de una chica como yo, o al menos eso decía Storm, competitiva y enamorada sin ganas de confesarlo.

Llegó mi ensalada con un vaso de jugo de naranja, nuevamente del tamaño errado, así que lo voltee a ver cuestionándole con la mirada, ¿por qué el grande?

— Promoción del día

Me reí levemente al igual que él.

— ¿Seguro que esa promoción existe?

— Seguro, la inventé la última vez.

Le volví a sonreír ampliamente antes de que le pidieran la cuenta en una mesa cercana.

Me sentía demasiado animada, cómoda, sin ganas de irme pronto, lástima que no podía quedarme tanto tiempo como me gustaría.

Comí un poco de ensalada antes de seguir leyendo y de que Hiccup se arrastrara una silla para acomodarla a mi lado sin intensiones de quedarse ahí todo el rato.

— ¿Y bien? — cuestioné refiriéndome a los dibujos.

— ¿Segura que quieres verlos?

— Sí, de lo contrarío ni siquiera me hubiera interesado en el tema.

Sonrió antes de levantarse e ir por una libreta con pasta de color café obscuro. Me la tendió y la tomé sin pensarlo un minuto, abriéndola inmediatamente en la primer página, donde podía observar un atardecer en el mar, a pesar de que estaba a blanco y negro se veía fantástico.

El siguiente dibujo era una cabaña que escupía humo por la chimenea, estaba rodeada de arboles que se movían al compas del viento.

El siguiente dibujo era sobre unas montañas con una luna llena que era cubierta por las nubes. Varios dibujos estaban en blanco y negro, los que tenían colores me dejaron impactada por la belleza que tenían capturada.

— Hiccup, son increíbles— seguía conmocionada, realmente me gustaron mucho, además de que nunca había visto a alguien que dibujara como él.

El siguiente dibujo parecía ser reciente, era su universidad, específicamente su facultad, me pregunté ¿por qué hay robots con ojos rojos?

—Gracias— respondió un tanto nervioso y pude distinguir por el rabillo del ojo que tenía ganas de que dejara de ojear el cuaderno, como si tuviera ansias de quitármelo ya.

Lo miré de reojo y el regresó su mano hasta su nuca. Tomé con más posesión el cuaderno y me giré un poco, no iba a dejar que me lo quitara hasta haber visto el último dibujo.

El siguiente boceto era un dragón negro que surcaba los cielos, entre el punto exacto donde el día se junta con la noche.

Sonreí ante la maravilla de ese dibujo y pasé al siguiente.

Ese dibujo que me dejó helada, no podía dejar de mirarlo, era una fotografía en blanco y negro. Hiccup tenía un don para dibujar.

Era el único retrato que tenía y me sentí halagada, pues se trataba de un dibujo mío, leyendo a la sombra de un árbol con el tronco bastante amplio, había plasmado bastante bien mis facciones y el hecho de haberme dibujado en ese ambiente me pareció hermoso. Toqué levemente el dibujo, con miedo a estropearlo.

— Es… es hermoso

— ¿Te gustó? ¿De verdad te gustó? — Lo miré, parecía un niño de cinco años regalando su primer dibujo

— Me encantó.

Nos miramos un momento, un momento que sentí que solo éramos el y yo. No teníamos sonrisa en nuestros rostros, estábamos tan embelesados con nuestra mirada que no importaba lo demás, su mirada era cálida, llena de un brillo que me contagió de una sensación inexplicable. Por un momento nos visualicé en ese bosque.

— Disculpe— habló uno de los clientes—, ¿podría traerme mi cuenta?

Fue cuando caímos en cuenta de la escena en la que nos encontrábamos, se levantó con nerviosismo y golpeándose en la mesa, tratando de cubrir inútilmente su sonrojo.

— Enseguida señor— me miró de reojo, lo cual agradecí porque sentí que mis mejillas ya estaban igualmente coloradas—. Vuelvo en un minuto.

— Tomate tu tiempo

Respiré como si hubiera estado corriendo varios kilómetros antes de verlo como hacia unas anotaciones. Descubrí que era zurdo. Puse especial atención a su caminar, atención que no había prestado debidamente para notar que cojeaba un poco, ¿se habrá lastimado? Prometí poner más atención a su andar y descubrir si es por lesión u otra razón. Quizás no es nada, sinceramente era la primera vez que me fijaba en ese detalle.

Así se la estuvo pasando todo el rato que me quede ahí. Se sentaba un momento y se iba otro, regresaba y se volvía a ir. Fue un buen rato el que pasé con él, aunque haya sido con pausas, pausas que aproveché para leer.

— Mesero— dije antes de que se sentara

— ¿Sí, señorita?

— ¿Podría traer mi cuenta por favor?

Nos reímos por el pequeño juego.

— Déjalo así Astrid.

— Nada de déjalo así, ahora mismo soy una clienta que quiere pagar.

Estaba a punto de reprochar algo pero no lo dejé, bastó una mirada para que suspirara vencido y fuera a por la cuenta.

— Toma— me ofreció el pequeño pedazo de papel con el monto total. Lo miré reprochándole que fuera la mitad del verdadero precio. — ¿Qué? Tú me pediste la cuenta y ahí está.

Me sonrió victorioso, suspiré y puse el dinero junto a una propina que completaba la mitad rebajada.

— No es necesario la…

— ¿Qué? Yo siempre dejo propina y ahí está. — No lo dejé terminar la frase.

Me acompañó hasta la entrada, nos despedimos y caminé sin mirar atrás

La noche estaba hermosa, la luna brillaba con todo su esplendor, el cielo lleno de estrellas sin rastro alguno de nubes. Disfruté de caminar el pequeño tramo hasta llegar a mi casa yendo directamente a mi habitación.

Me recosté con un libro entre mis manos que no podía abrir, mi mente me atormentaba con una sola frase:

"Te puedes terminar enamorando si sigues así"

Suspiré después de un rato, me duché, me puse ropa de dormir y me metí en las sábanas.

**0-0-0-0**

Desde el momento en que Hiccup me mostró sus dibujos y que el último que había hecho era sobre mí, se podría decir que marcó una diferencia en la amistad que se empezaba a formar entre nosotros.

Cada viernes que iba era de la misma manera, él se sentaba hasta que alguien pedía sus servicios regresando a la mesa que pronto se volvió para dos. Entre las pláticas nos fuimos conociendo más y más, que nos gustaba hacer, el color favorito, nuestra relación con nuestros mejores amigos y de vez en cuando salía a flote nuestra sospecha de que se gustaban entre sí, llegando a la conclusión de que harían bonita pareja.

Descubrí su pasión por los videojuegos, por mejorar su teléfono, por el dibujo, por hacer planos de inventos que espera pueda lograr verlos realidad. Obviamente lo animé y fue por eso que se decidió a estudiar ingeniería en mecatrónica.

Yo le conté mi pasión por libros— aunque no fue necesario hablar mucho sobre ello—, en especial los que abarcaban los tres primeros lugares en mis favoritos, mi pasión por el deporte y que había calificado para la nacional, me felicitó y prometió ir a verme, esa promesa me animó demasiado.

Cada vez había más confianza entre ambos, así como me convencía que cada vez me gustaba más, lo que causaba mi miedo de enamorarme.

Era martes por la tarde, mi casa estaba vacía como siempre a esa hora, así que salí a correr.

Desde la vez en que Erik casi me golpea y que a su regreso no hubo represalias contra mí al respecto, decidí tomar mis precauciones, algo dentro de mí me decía que estaba planeando algo. Así llegué a cambiar mis horarios y entrenar por las tardes mientras ellos trabajan. En fines de semana haría ejercicios de flexiones dentro de mi habitación.

Durante mi carrera, mi móvil sonó, como solo era un texto decidí esperar hasta llegar casa para leerlo y responder.

Fue justo después de la ducha que abrí por fin el mensaje, era Storm:

"_Chica Haddock, este viernes haré una fiesta en mi casa, así que cambia tus planes de ir a la cafetería. Ya invité a Hiccup, si vienes tú el también lo hará. ¡No vayas a faltar!"_

Revisé el calendario para estar segura, el viernes era su cumpleaños. Claramente no faltaría, por lo que esperaba que Hiccup asistiera también. Como si lo hubiera invocado con el pensamiento, mi móvil sonó, alarmándome de una llamada del castaño.

— ¿Hola?

— Hey Astrid, ¿si irás el Viernes con Storm?

— ¡Claro! Es mi mejor amiga, ¿lo recuerdas?

— Que bien, entonces faltaré ese día al trabajo

— Que bueno, porque si no lo hacías, iría por ti y no aceptaría un no por respuesta.

Se rió quedamente.

— Esta bien, está bien, iré.

— Te veré allá entonces.

— Espera, Toothless no sabe que regalarle y le da pena preguntarte así que, bueno, ¿qué le puede regalar mi amigo enamorado?

Escuché como al fondo le habían reclamado por esa declaración, por lo que no pude evitar reír un poco. De seguro Tooth estaría compitiendo con el rojo de su tenis favorito.

— Dile que le dé alguna serie de televisión estilo "Game of Thrones", siempre se queja que no tiene nada que ver en televisión.

Escuché como le daba el mensaje y Toothless recriminarse a sí mismo por no haberlo pensado antes.

— Creo que le gustó la idea, entonces, te veo el viernes.

— Seguro.

— ¿Astrid?

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Te molestaría si paso por ti?

Sonreí mordiéndome el labio.

— Eso sería genial.

— Paso por ti a las seis.

—Hasta entonces.

Finalizó nuestra llamada semanal. Siempre nos llamábamos ya sea en martes o miércoles, con la excusa de saludarnos, incluso aunque nos hayamos visto a la hora en que espero por mi transporte.

**0-0-0-0**

Poco antes de las seis ya estaba lista, usaba una blusa gris de manga corta con una falda roja, medias negras y botas que van a juego con la blusa y la pequeña bolsa que llevaba, diadema negra junto a mi trenza de siempre.

Me senté en la sala a leer en lo que esperaba. Me sentía extraña a esa hora estando en mi casa, normalmente ya voy de salida para ir a la cafetería.

Mis padres por lo general llegan a las siete, así que si Hiccup se retrasaba, aun tendría un momento de paz, con esos pensamientos tocaron a mi puerta, miré el reloj, las seis en punto. Solo pude leer diez minutos.

Coloqué el libro en una de las mesitas de la sala, me colgué mi bolsa de lado para dejar libre mis manos y abrí la puerta.

— ¿Lista?

— Sí— cerré con llave, antes de dar media vuelta y colocarme al lado de Hiccup— Vamos.

Estaba a punto de empezar a caminar cuando me sonrió y me hizo señas de que esa no sería la forma en que nos iríamos. Miré su medio transporte, una moto deportiva color negro.

— ¿Es tuya? — pregunté un tanto sorprendida.

— Claro, no la hurté si eso es lo que piensas, fue un regalo de mi padre— comentó con una sonrisa perdida, probablemente un buen recuerdo se le vino a la mente.

Me tendió un casco que hacia juego con el vehículo, después de subirse e invitarme a acomodarme detrás de él.

— ¿Tu no llevaras casco? — cuestioné colocándome el que me había entregado y acomodándome en el espacio libre que quedaba.

— Claro— respondió mostrándome uno de color gris—, pero debía darte primero el tuyo.

Sonreí antes de abrazarlo por la cintura y recargarme en su espalda. Sentí como se tensó ante mi contacto.

— Sujétate bien.

Así encendió la moto y comenzamos el viaje.

Esa era la primera vez que me subía a una moto, extrañamente no me sentía nerviosa, él manejaba a una velocidad considerable, solo una vez aumentó la rapidez pero fue porque era absolutamente necesario.

Me gustó la sensación de adrenalina así como el tener la oportunidad de gozar ese contacto tan cercano, pude respirar su aroma, disfrutar de ese abrazo, aunque haya sido unilateral, me gustó estar así con él, no quería llegar a casa de Storm, pero lamentablemente estaba demasiado cerca. A pie a veinte minutos. A moto a tres, o al menos así lo sentí yo.

— Llegamos— obvio Hiccup al estacionar su moto.

Lo solté lentamente, me quité el casco y me bajé. La música estaba realmente fuerte, en ese instante sonaba "_i don´t care_" de icona pop.

Caminamos juntos hasta llegar a la puerta principal, la de su portón estaba abierta. Iba a tocar pero giré directamente la perilla, comprobando que efectivamente estaba igualmente abierta.

Había varios chicos ahí, pude reconocer algunos rostros de compañeros de la preparatoria. Supuse que la mayoría eran amigos de su facultad.

Entre la multitud pude distinguir a la festejada, se había hecho al fin las mechas azules que tanto quería. Le quedaban realmente bien.

— ¡Hiccup! ¡Astrid! Qué bien que hayan venido— medio gritó para ser escuchada

— Feliz cumpleaños amiga— dije al estrecharla entre mis brazos y hacerle entrega de su regalo.

Hiccup me imitó.

— Pasen, en el patio trasero esta Toothless

Otros invitados habían llegado, por lo que nos miramos entre sí antes de avanzar. Si pensé que la fiesta estaba grande dentro de la casa, en el patio trasero estaba más. Ahí se encontraban bailando y la barra de bebidas, justo donde estaba Toothless.

— ¡Hola chicos! — saludó medio gritando, para que lo escucháramos—, ¿quieren algo de tomar?

Miré las bebidas y noté que además de alcohol había agua y jugo, por un momento pensé que lo había hecho por mí.

— Jugo— respondí igualmente.

— ¡Aquí tienes! ¿Tu Hiccup?

— Igual

— ¡Me encanta ser _bar-man_!

Nos reímos ante su comentario antes de buscar donde sentarnos y platicar.

Luego de un rato Toothless se unió a nosotros, Storm venia de vez en vez porque debía atender a todos sus invitados. Me la pasé muy bien esa noche.

El género de música que ponían era muy variado, había del gusto de todos. Bailé un par de canciones con Storm y unas de sus amigas nuevas. Otra canción junto a Toothless y Hiccup, y otras más solamente con Hiccup.

Fue una gran velada, además de que pudimos notar que en un momento Tooth y Storm platicaban un tanto aislados de la fiesta.

Hiccup y yo sonreímos con complicidad, esperando que en algún momento ese par se hicieran pareja.

Estábamos a nada de irnos, pronto sería media noche y la fiesta llegaría a su fin. Por lo que retomamos nuestros lugares luego de bailar como si estuviéramos en una discoteca para dar lugar a los amantes de los brincos con canciones que no son de mi gusto.

— Que buena fiesta— comenté sonriente

— Sí, hace mucho que no iba a una

Suspiramos al mismo tiempo. Tenía algo de calor por el baile y había césped así que me tiré en el, me refrescaría y vería el hermoso cielo estrellado. Cuando me tiré, Hiccup sonrió e hizo lo mismo.

Al momento en que se acomodó a mi lado, su mano tocó la mía como si quisiera tomarla, por lo que ambos la apartamos rápidamente antes de vernos como cuestionando lo que había pasado.

Mi corazón palpitaba diferente y pensé "¿por qué no?" Así que regresé mi mano a donde estaba, al parecer Hiccup pensó lo mismo y la colocó sobre la mía. No entrelazamos los dedos. Nos limitamos a ponerlas en el mismo lugar. Sin ninguna otra intención.

Un rato después nos despedimos de nuestros amigos. Nos dio pena tener que ir a interrumpirlos en su momento a solas y por lo visto, bastante romántico.

— Toma—, dijo Hiccup subiéndose a la moto y entregándome mi casco.

Haberme acostado en el césped terminó siendo una mala idea, el viento había refrescado más y ahora tenía frío, frío que resultó evidente para Hiccup, pues estaba a punto de acomodarme en mi lugar cuando me extendió su chaqueta de color negro, con el interior rojo y con una especie de calavera en el hombro derecho, igualmente roja.

— Se sentirá más frio durante el camino— comentó algo nervioso sin mirarme.

— Gracias— me la puse y entonces me acomodé.

En efecto, durante el regreso hizo más frio a causa de la velocidad, pero no lo sentía gracias a la chaqueta y al abrazo unilateral. Aun podía sentir su aroma que me encantaba.

Por fin llegamos, así que me bajé y empecé a quitarme la chaqueta, pero él me detuvo.

— No te la quites, me la das después.

Podía notarlo, estaba nervioso. Por lo que sonreí para mis adentros.

— Gracias por venir por mí y regresarme. Me la pasé bien esta noche

— Yo igual

Nos miramos un segundo antes de que él se aclarara la garganta.

— Te veo después— dije dándole un beso fugaz en la mejilla.

Caminé rápido a la puerta, metí la llave a la cerradura y lo miré discretamente antes de girar la llave. Sostenía su mejilla que habían rozado mis labios. Entonces entré.

En la sala estaba Erik, lo cual no me sorprendió.

— ¿Quién era ese delincuente con el que venias?

— Sí fuera un delincuente se hubiera tratado de ti— respondí sin mirarle ni detenerme.

No le iba a permitir que me echara a perder mi gran noche, noche que estuve repitiendo en mis sueños.

_**POV Hiccup**_

Dos semanas después de esa increíble fiesta, donde comprobé que ya me había enamorado de una gran amiga. Toothless me necesitaba para poner en marcha su plan para pedirle a Storm que fuera su novia. O al menos eso creía él.

—…entonces apareces tu, bueno, no tu, las flores, entonces aparecen las flores con el letrero que tú me harás.

El plan "conquistando a mi futura chica" de Tooth era un tanto confuso por las veces que lo había cambiado. No se decidía a la mejor opción para conquistarle en caso de que no estuviera tan enamorada como él.

Cansado de lo mismo y de tantos cambios lo miré con reproche. Guardó silencio y hablé:

— Toothless, no hagas tantos planes, ella dirá que sí, solo se como siempre has sido con ella, ¿acaso no es eso lo que te gusta?

Parecía meditar lo que acababa de plantearle.

— Tienes razón, pero es que estoy nervioso, esta no será una cita como la de ustedes

— ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que saldré en plan de amigos con Astrid?

— Como sea. Pero está bien, ve tranquilamente con tu chica, me las arreglaré.

— De todas formas ella era mi prioridad, si terminaba siendo participe de tus planes mal hechos, tan solo te iba a dar diez minutos de mi tiempo.

Me reí enseguida de decir aquello, pues Toothless hizo una especie de puchero. Estaba demasiado nervioso como recriminarme algo.

— Como sea, me voy amigo.

— Esta bien.

Me levanté y salí de su casa despidiéndome de mi "segunda mamá".

Al día siguiente me levanté con muchos ánimos, era domingo y el clima estaba templado, no hacía mucho sol y eso le daba el toque que me gustaba.

Había un parque al que hacía mucho que ninguno de los dos iba, así que decidimos ir allí ese día. Yo me encargaría de llevar la comida y ella se encargaría de lo que tomaríamos.

Pasé por ella a eso del medio día, no perdimos ni un momento para irnos.

El camino fue bastante cómodo. Me gustaba tenerla recargada en mi espalda. Sentir como su agarre se hacía un poco más fuerte cuando aceleraba un poco y en ocasiones su aliento cálido. Me sorprende que nunca me pida que desacelere pero era de esperarse siendo ella.

Aparcamos en un estacionamiento especial para motos. Caminamos un rato antes de decidirnos donde sentarnos, pues Astrid no se decidida si en las mesas que están cerca de la enorme fuente del lugar o en las mesas que están bajó una especie de bosque en miniatura. Terminamos en la fuente.

— Traje jugo de manzana y naranja— me dijo sacando dos botellas y unos vasos de su mochila. — también compre unas galletas y piqué algo de fruta.

— Genial, yo traje emparedados de queso, jamón, jamón con queso y de atún.

— Comamos entonces

Disfrutamos mucho los alimentos, competimos por ver quien se comía primero un emparedado, luego por ver quien se terminaba antes el jugo, lo cual no nos salió bien, al mirarnos nos dio risa, de no ser porque reaccionamos a tiempo nos hubiéramos bañado en jugo de manzana.

Terminamos satisfechos y seguimos caminando. El paisaje era muy bonito. Nos tomamos varias fotos, en la fuente, mientras comíamos, al caminar, trepados en un árbol del cual casi me caigo y seguimos caminando, después de un rato vi que Astrid estaba un tanto extraña.

— ¿Sucede algo?

— No es nada Hiccup, es solo que... — la miré animándola a seguir— ¿por qué cojeas?

Me detuve en seco y pude notar cómo se incomodó. Debía hacerle más mejoras a mi pierna falsa, nadie lo había notado hasta ahora.

— No quise incomodar, por favor perdóname— se veía realmente apenada. Me reí un poco.

— No, no es eso.

Me quedé quieto, ¿cómo se tomaría el hecho de que estoy cojo? ¿Saldrá corriendo por mi complejo robótico?

— Bien, te lo diré.

— No, si te incomoda no te obligaré a hacerlo, de verdad esa no era mi intención.

— Descuida, está bien—, lo pensé un poco, pero tarde o temprano se enteraría, así que mejor se lo cuento yo—. Mira.

Me alcé el pantalón, lo que cubría mi pierna robótica, sin ánimos de mirarla a ella, muy en el fondo estaba asustado de cómo lo tomaría.

— ¿Puedo? — preguntó quedamente inclinándose hacia mí, con su mano extendida.

Entonces me animé a mirarla, no parecía disgustada, más bien sorprendida. Me tranquilicé antes de asentir y levantarme para permitirle tocar mi prostético.

— Es bueno saber que me tienes tanta confianza para mostrarme esto.

Dijo levantándose, con una sorpresa que iba más inclinada por la confianza que le tenía que por que soy medio robot.

— Bueno, lo ibas a saber en algún momento.

— ¿Puedo preguntar cómo pasó?

— En un accidente de auto a los diez años. — Miré con reproche a mi pierna falsa porque me había delatado—. Aunque debo hacerle otra vez mejoras, ya no cojeaba.

— Hay Hiccup— su suspiro fue con una leve risa.

Sí, me encantaba hacerle mejoras a todo, incluso el móvil de ella ya se lo había mejorado y le encantó el resultado.

Seguimos caminando por un rato mas cuando mi móvil sonó, era Toothless

— Dame un minuto, es Romeo— contesté cuando ella asintió—, ¿Qué pasa amigo?

— ¡Voy a morir!

— ¿Qué dices? — en eso el móvil de Astrid también sonó.

— ¡Que voy a morir!

— ¿Qué veneno te tragaste?

— No hablo de eso, voy a morir de felicidad.

— ¿Te dijo que sí? — escuché como Astrid gritaba algo, solo distinguí su emoción.

— ¡Sí! ¡Stormfly es mi novia!

— Me siento muy feliz por ti amigo.

— Ahora sigues tú, así que te dejó para que cortejes a gusto.

Colgamos al mismo tiempo, regresando al lado del otro.

— Ya son novios— soltamos al mismo tiempo tan emocionados como nuestro amigos.

— Ya era hora de ese par se juntara.

— Sí, se notaba a kilómetros cuanto se querían.

— Y gustaban— al decir eso la miré de la misma forma en que ella lo hizo.

Tenía la esperanza de que ella supiera cuanto me gusta, cuanto la quiero y de cómo me estoy enamorando de ella. Éramos amigos muy cercanos, pero yo estaba cayendo ante sus redes, todo de ella me gustaba, incluso que a veces me golpeara fuertemente por algo sin razón aparente.

Retiré uno de sus mechones para poder admirar mejor su rostro, antes de seguir nuestro camino, como si no nos hubiéramos visto de la forma en que lo hacen los enamorados.

**POV Astrid**

La nacional estaba a tan solo tres meses, debía tener un entrenamiento riguroso desde ahora, juntar el dinero necesario para viajar al estado donde serán las competencias y lidiaría con Erik.

— ¡Por favor mamá! — yo no suplicaba a nadie.

— He dicho que no Astrid, tu comportamiento es inaceptable y no puedo creer que hayas roto esos documentos que eran tan importantes, ¡¿Sabes cuánto le costó a la empresa la pérdida de esos documentos?!

— ¿Me crees tan infantil para hacer algo como eso? — estaba colérica, no podía más con esa situación.

— Estoy muy decepcionada de ti, no puedo creer que seas así con Erik.

Esta era la tercera vez que me culpa de su incompetencia en el trabajo, la empresa estaba a nada de irse a la quiebra por culpa de él y si había hurgado entre sus cosas fue para descubrir que está trabajando en un fraude nuevamente, no para romper cosas.

— No me estas escuchando

— ¡No es de si te escucho o no Astrid! Es de lo que haces, Erik solo quiere lo mejor para ti.

— ¡Ya basta madre! Ese hombre intentó golpearme una vez. — solté sin pensar aquello. Mi enojo me hacia hablar sin querer.

— ¿Qué dices?

— En su último viaje, cuando nos dejaste a solas me amenazó y trató de golpearme— solté cortante.

Nos quedamos en silencio un momento.

— Tu padre no sería capaz de hacer eso.

— ¡Él no es mi padre! ¿Hasta cuando abrirás los ojos mamá?

Me vio con la mayor decepción que pudo reunir. Pude leer en sus ojos que no me creyó nada. ¿Cómo logró Erik transformarla para no creer en su propia sangre?

— ¿Hasta cuando los abrirás tu? Inventar que te golpea, es algo muy bajo Astrid.

— ¿No me crees? — mi voz sonó dolida, entrecortada, temblorosa.

— ¿Cómo te va a creer si lo único que he hecho por ti es protegerte y darte lo mejor? — Erik iba entrando en ese preciso momento.

Seguramente estaba escuchando todo desde afuera.

— ¿Entonces niegas que me intentaste golpear? Eres un sínico Hipócrita

— ¡Astrid! ¡No seguiré tolerando esto! — gritó como nunca antes mi mamá me había gritado. Me recordó cuando mi verdadero padre me había gritado que no era su hija. — Ahora mismo te disculparas con tu padre.

— Erik no es mi padre—, sentencié manteniendo mi orgullo—. ¿Y si no lo hago qué?

Erik tomó por los hombros a mi mamá. Tan solo para poder mirarme con burla sin que el rostro lleno de lágrimas de ella lo notara.

Mi madre tomó las manos de Erik y sentí mi alma corromperse.

— ¿Le estas dando preferencia… a él? — pregunté dolida sin dejar de ver con ira al enemigo.

— Lo siento hija, de verdad lo siento Astrid.

Sentí que el mundo se venía sobre mí, ¿dónde estaba mi mamá? ¿Qué le había hecho ese hombre a _mi_ mamá?

La burla combinada con victoria en su rostro me hizo querer mantener mi dignidad muy en alto así como mi orgullo.

**0-0-0-0**

Alrededor de las once de la noche, toqué a la puerta de Stormfly. Por suerte fue ella quien me abrió. Supuse que era la única despierta.

— ¿Astrid? — miró con sorpresa el par de mochilas que traía conmigo.

— Hola Storm, ¿sigue en pie la oferta?

— No me digas que…

— Estoy destrozada Storm.

Así me abrió las puertas de su casa, dejándome dormir en su habitación mientras me ahogaba e mi propio llanto, en mi dolor, en la agonía que sentía de haber perdido a mi mamá.

Lloraba con todas mis fuerzas.

Regresaría a mi casa, por supuesto, pero lo haría después de descubrir el fraude de aquel hombre. Después de encontrar la forma de tirarle su cuento. Mi mamá estaba tan dolida como yo cuando me vio salir. Su mirada me dijo que mi verdadera mamá seguía allí pero para recuperarla tendría que deshacerme de Erik.

Se metió con la chica equivocada. Esto marcó el fin de la riqueza a base de fraudes de Erik.

**0-0-0-0**

Al otro día iba caminando a la universidad de Storm. Iba a tomar mi transporte. Como la noche anterior había llorado mucho, mis ojos estaban hinchados y seguían un poco rojos, así que llevaba gafas de sol. A medio camino me encontré con Hiccup, nos miramos un momento, supe enseguida que Stormfly le habría comentado algo puesto que corrió hacia mí a abrazarme.

De esos abrazos que necesitas. Reconfortante.

Lloré con él. Marcando así la más grande confianza que se había ganado.

Caminamos un rato, el era mi guía y me llevo por las partes menos concurridas de la universidad, así que le conté parte de lo que sucedió. No me dijo nada, simplemente me volvió a abrazar.

— No dejaré que te siga dañando, te ayudaré a descubrirlo y a recuperar a tu mamá. Lo prometo— dijo en un susurro perfectamente audible cerca de mi oreja.

Para después besarme tiernamente la frente.

Extrañamente no necesité de más para volver a ser la misma de siempre.

* * *

><p>Antes que nada no saben lo feliz que me encuentro *-* ¡Llegamos a los 100 reviews! Por lo que estoy enormemente agradecida con ustedes mis amados lectores ¡gracias!<p>

Ahora sí, ya se que no estarán muy a gusto con lo de Erik pero les juro que tiene razón de, solo sean pacientes para descubrir el por qué de las cosas, les aseguro que va a estar muy interesante.

Así como les aseguro que el capitulo ocho va a estar, ¡uff! ni se imaginan.

¿Qué les pareció el capitulo?

Ya saben que espero sus reviews, comentarios, criticas constructivas, etc.

¡Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias por los reviews, de verdad no saben como estoy de feliz!

Los amo mis lectores, sin ustedes esta historia no sería nada C':

Sin más parloteo se despide su amiga con una abrazo de oso _**Risu-chan xD**_

¡Bye-bye!

**28-Enero-2015**


	8. Utopía inalcanzable

**Los personajes de HTTYD no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 8:<strong>_

_**Utopía inalcanzable.**_

— ¿Entonces ya decidiste? — pregunté de nueva cuenta al momento de sentarme, luego de atender otro cliente.

— Sí, el domingo haré una semana de estar en casa de Stormfly, no puedo seguir dándole molestias. — Dio un sorbo a su frappe—. Sólo espero que mi mamá me acepte de regreso.

— Ya verás que sí Astrid, no te preocupes.

— Sí me preocupo, Erik ha tenido el tiempo suficiente para ponerla en mi contra y evitar mi regreso.

Su mirada aun se veía un tanto decaída. Era normal después de todo, pero aun me costaba verla de esa manera. Ver su lado oculto y que se abriera de esa manera conmigo, era algo que sinceramente no me esperaba.

— ¿Y qué tal te fue hoy en la universidad?

Suspiré antes de responder.

— Dos profesores me dijeron que no haría examen.

— ¿Enserio? ¡Qué bien!

— Sí, lo sería de no ser porque uno de ellos me liberó solo a mí.

— Hiccup, ¿en qué habíamos quedado? — Me hizo mirarla— Mientras tu sepas que te esfuerzas, así sea un uno por ciento, no tienes de que lamentarte, si ellos actúan así es porque saben que jamás lograran ser tan buenos como tú.

Le medio sonreí. Ese tipo de comentarios que me daba me hacían sentir mejor, de hecho es por esa razón que no me negué a no hacer examen y exigir justicia.

**0-0-0-0**

El sábado mi móvil me despertó, con un mensaje de Astrid, así que en lugar de molestarme me alegré, además de que ya era poco más de medio día. Leí el texto:

"_Regresé a mi casa. Las cosas con Erik están un poco difíciles, pero ya estoy de vuelta. ¡Iré a la nacional!"_

No dudé ni un momento al marcarle.

— ¿Hola?

— Te lo dije, ¿qué pasó?

— Dame un minuto—, escuché como decía que debía atender la llamada, luego que corría y me volvía a responder—. Llegué esta mañana sin mis cosas con la simple intención de hablar con mi mamá, no estaba Erik y empezamos a hablar, me pidió que regresara antes de que planteara mis intenciones. Aceptó y me pidió disculpas por no apoyarme a mí, como recompensa iré a la nacional.

— Entonces debes entrenar mucho más.

— Sí, así como debo descubrir a Erik.

— Bueno, eso es lo de menos, te ayudaré.

— Gracias Hiccup, ¿te veo esta tarde?

— Seguro, paso por ti a las cuatro ¿te parece?

— De acuerdo.

Cuatro en punto y ya estaba tocando la puerta de mi rubia favorita. La abrió enseguida y a su espalda pude visualizar a su mamá, quien me saludó con un gesto de mano, se lo devolví de la forma más segura que pude.

Subimos a la moto, aunque al principio no sabíamos a donde dirigirnos, terminamos por regresar al parque. Suplicándole a los dioses por no encontrarnos con Toothless y Stormfly. Ahí se estaba dando su primer cita como novios.

— ¿Todo se ha arreglado en tu casa?

— En realidad no, como te digo, el ambiente mientras Erik está presente es bastante difícil. Mi madre empieza a regresar pero no del todo.

Su mirada se veía mucho mejor, aunque el brillo aun no regresaba completamente estaba más tranquilo.

Me contó que su madre le ofreció dejarla ir a la nacional si ella prometía no volver a irse de la casa, que Erik estuvo en total desacuerdo pues pensaba que solo incrementaría su pésimo comportamiento, como su mamá le llevó la contraria, obviamente Erik la odiaba a aun mas.

Le prometí que investigaría con mi padre algo que nos pudiera servir para delatar a su padrastro y que con gusto seguiría yendo a su casa en presencia de él, descubrió que no era muy de su agrado por la cercanía que teníamos. Cercanía que me gustaría que no fuera una amistad muy bien construida.

— ¿Esos no son Romeo y Julieta? — me cuestionó dejando totalmente de lado nuestra conversación.

Efectivamente, a lo lejos se distinguía las sombra de dos personas tomadas de las manos—, ya llevábamos rato ahí, por lo que el crepúsculo ya nos envolvía—. Además, no cualquiera utiliza tenis de diferente color y estilo.

Nos miramos decididos a observarlos desde la distancia, por lo que buscamos la manera de visualizarlos sin ser vistos.

Los seguimos durante un rato hasta que por fin se detuvieron en una banca. Nos refugiamos entre unos árboles a una distancia considerable que nos permitía tanto verlos como no ser vistos.

Nos miramos entre sí, lamentando no ser capaces de escuchar nada.

**0-0-0-0**

**POV Toothless**

Nos sentamos en la banca que ella escogió. Me sentía tan feliz como tímido ante lo que queríamos hacer. La miré notando un leve sonrojo que me pareció la hacía ver más hermosa.

— Voy a cerrar los ojos— me dijo sin mirarme ni soltar mi mano—, entonces lo haces, ¿de acuerdo?

Pasé saliva apara aclararme la garganta.

— Esta bien, ciérralos.

Haciéndome caso, los cerró. Suspiré silenciosamente, miré mi objetivo y fue inevitable no sentirme más nervioso, ¿por qué se me dificultaba tanto?

Acerqué mi mano libre a su cabello, colocándoselo detrás de su oreja izquierda, deteniendo mi mano en su mejilla, pude sentir como se tensó un poco.

Me fui acercando lentamente sin dejar de mirar sus labios con un brillo muy leve. Estaba a centímetros de su rostro, nuestro respirar se mezclaba. Su boca se entre abrió al igual que la mía.

Me detuve cuando nuestras narices se rozaron. El primer contacto labial fue leve, un simple roce. Me alejé escasamente antes de volver a acercarme a probar el sabor uva de su brillo labial. Algo torpe al principio, pero después fue más seguro, nuestros labios iban al compas en nuestro primer beso. Cálido, lento, tímido y pasional.

Nos alejamos lentamente, sin despegar nuestras frentes ni abrir los ojos. Sonreímos al mismo tiempo antes de abrazarnos.

— Te quiero Thorin

— Y yo a ti Siri

Solo nosotros utilizábamos nuestros nombres, solo en voz de ella ni nombre se escuchaba mejor que mi apodo.

**0-0-0-0**

**POV Hiccup.**

Ambos abrimos la boca lo más que pudimos. Se habían besado y estábamos tan sorprendidos por la manera en que lo hicieron, no escuchamos nada pero su lenguaje corporal decía mucho.

Astrid seguía viendo la escena con ternura, mientras que yo la miré a ella, miré sus labios e inconscientemente me mordí mi labio inferior, ¿y si fuéramos nosotros los que estuviéramos como ellos?

— Vámonos— me dijo sacándome de mi pensar.

Se estaban abrazando, era ahora o nunca, por lo que silenciosamente salimos de ahí.

Cuando ya no estábamos cerca empezamos a correr. Al principio solo era para alejarnos más rápido pero en algún momento se convirtió en competencia. Iba a la par con Astrid, pero yo no tenía tanta condición como ella. Hacía ejercicio claro, pero no corría kilometro y medio—, si no es que mas—, todos los días.

Igual hice mi mejor intento por alcanzarla pero no lo logré, era rápida.

— ¡Me rindo! — grité como pude, empezando a trotar.

Ella empezó a reducir el paso, por lo que me aproveché. Corrí con todas mis fuerzas, lo más rápido que pude. Por lo visto estaba tan entrada en su risa que no notó mi acercamiento. Estábamos rodeados de pasto por lo que me aproveche de ello.

— ¡Te alcancé! — medio grite rodeando su cintura y tirándola en el pasto.

Ella gritó y empezó a reírse junto a mí mientras girábamos en el césped por la velocidad que llevaba. Hasta que nos detuvimos.

Nuestras piernas se habían enredado, ella quedó encima de mí. Nos miramos sin movernos, quedando hipnotizados en los ojos del otro.

Volví a mirar sus labios, suceso que ella notó. Estuve tan tentado a tomarla por detrás de su cabeza y acercarla hasta mí, pero sabía que no debía hacerlo, después de todo, no sé como lo tomaría ella y con la situación que tiene en su casa, preferí no intentarlo.

— Lo siento— por fin habló mientras se reincorporaba.

— No, no, fue mi culpa— respondí reincorporándome igualmente.

**0-0-0-0**

Terminaba de colocar las cosas necesarias en la mesa para cenar. Mi mamá terminaba de preparar una de sus creaciones raras que suplicaba a las fuerzas más poderosas del mundo porque tenga buen sabor. Mi padre le ayudaba realizando otro guiso para acompañar su menjurje*.

Por fin nos sentamos a la mesa. Mi padre me utilizó como conejillo de indias, pues me obligó a ser yo el primero en probar esa combinación sobresalientemente verde del plato.

— ¿Y cómo esta?

El entusiasmo de mi madre me conmovió tanto como la sorpresa del sabor en mi boca. Sabía bien, extrañamente bien, aunque estaba bastante viscoso para mi gusto.

— Sabe muy bien mamá— mi padre me miró un tanto sorprendido.

Comprobando que no decía mentira alguna, también probó el guiso, dándole la aprobación.

Seguimos comiendo entre pequeñas pláticas del trabajo. A medio bocado me atragante ante la pregunta de mi padre por la mención de Astrid de mi madre.

— ¿Ya tienes novia entonces?

Tosí un poco, le di un trago a la bebida y respondí:

— No, solo es mi amiga.

— ¿Es la misma chica que nombraste la otra vez Val?

— Sí, la misma— la picara mirada de mi mamá hacia mí, estoy seguro fue la que me delató.

— Bueno, tú _amiga_—, se dirigió nuevamente a mí, mi papá, sin creerme—, puede ser tu pareja en la siguiente reunión de empresarios.

Lo medité un poco. Era una buena idea sinceramente y si mi padre me pedía que la llevara que mejor, si creían que era mi novia probablemente no me van a molestar y eso me daría la oportunidad de hacerle ver lo que siento por ella o al menos descubrir si le gustó tanto como ella a mí.

Al terminar la cena subí a mi habitación a hablar con Astrid.

— ¿Dentro de una semana dices?

— Sí, ¿crees poder?

— Bueno, solo será un fin de semana, no creo que haya problema.

Me alegró que aceptara, pues esa fiesta no era como la anterior a la que fui. Esta vez era en otro estado, nos quedaríamos en un hotel, que supongo yo, era de los más lujosos por aquel rumbo, sobre todo por el mar.

Además de pasar un tiempo increíble con ella, quería que fuera para mantenerla alejada de Erik, quería hacerla olvidar, aunque sea por un rato.

**0-0-0-0**

En la semana siguiente me encontré con Toothless en la universidad. No pude evitar verlo con un toque de pillería, no lo había visto desde hace tres días en el parque con esa escena que se dio en el atardecer. Más romántico no pudo ser.

— ¿Qué tal tu cita amigo?

Sonrió como un idiota. De la manera en que todos lo hacemos cuando llegamos a enamorarnos.

— Estuvo genial

Empezamos a caminar sin rumbo fijo, mientras escuchaba toda su travesía, hasta llegar al beso, de lo cual solo me dijo que ambos se pusieron de acuerdo. Si supiera que lo vi todo.

En todo su relato no pude dejar de pensar en Astrid e imaginar qué pasaría si nosotros estuviéramos en el lugar de ellos. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si al caer en el césped la hubiera besado?

**POV Astrid**

Al día siguiente de la llamada con Hiccup, iba a hablar con mi mamá. Se encontraba en la cocina junto a Erik, por alguna razón me detuve en las escaleras, justo donde no podían verme pero si escucharme, al igual que yo a ellos.

— ¿Una semana? — preguntaba mi mamá no muy feliz.

Puse más atención, algo me decía que era información valiosa.

— Sí, pero es por el bien de la empresa, piensa en eso.

— ¿Dónde dices que es?

— En isla mema, me reuniré con el empresario en una reunión el sábado.

Me quedé pensando en las posibilidades de que esa reunión que es en el mismo lugar y el mismo día que a la que me había invitado Hiccup fuera la misma. Si era así no me convenía revelar el lugar a donde iría realmente. Ahora con más razón debía conseguir ir, esta era una oportunidad para descubrirlo.

Esperé un poco a que cambiaran de tema. Cuando lo hicieron bajé sin titubear.

— ¿Quieres que te sirva el desayuno hija?

— No mamá, gracias, yo me lo preparo.

— ¿Iras a entrenar hoy? — Vi a Erik con una cara de "la victoria es mía" ante la pregunta de mi madre.

— Sí, solo que tomaré un desayuno energético.

Tomé rápidamente el desayuno. Lamentablemente la plática con mi madre tendría que esperar.

Me encontraba bastante animada esa mañana, el solo pensar que podría pasar todo un fin de semana con Hiccup me llenaba de dicha, no podía esperar más a que llegara la fecha esperada.

Haciendo recuento de lo que me dijo, era una reunión muy importante, ¿cómo se supone que debería vestir? Quizás un vestido sea la mejor opción pero, ¿Vestido largo o corto? Bueno, le diría a Stormfly que investigara por mí, después de todo ella ya había ido anteriormente así que ya estaba más experimentada que yo.

De regreso me duche antes de volver a la sala, mi madre se iría en un rato, así que debía ser muy persuasiva para lograr mi objetivo. Además a mí se me da bien ir directo a lo que me interesa.

— Mamá— llamé su atención al momento de sentarme en el sofá más cercano de ella—. ¿Recuerdas a Hiccup? un buen amigo mío y de Storm, nos invitó a ir durante un fin de semana a su casa vacacional.

— ¿Un fin de semana? ¿Tú también me abandonaras hija?

— Solo será un fin de semana, tres días, además necesito distraerme, tú sabes cómo han estado las cosas aquí en la casa. Tú también podrías hacer diferente ese fin, quizás un _spa._

Esperaba que la mención de Storm hiciera que soltara con mayor facilidad el sí.

— Esta bien— dijo luego de un enorme momento de silencio. No muy convencida—. Pero prométeme que sólo serán tres días.

— Claro mamá, te estaré llamando ¿de acuerdo?

**0-0-0-0**

— Me vas a deber una Astrid— susurró Stormfly en mi habitación cuando terminaba de cerrar mi mochila que llevaría de maleta.

— A ti y a Toothless, pero gracias

— No hay de que, todo sea por vencer al enemigo

Reímos un poco antes de que mi mamá entrara a darnos aviso de que los chicos habían llegado.

Storm llevaba una mochila para disimular que el viaje era entre amigos, Tooth conocía el plan así que por eso había venido por nosotras.

Bajamos las escaleras acompañadas de mi madre, ellos estaban sentados en la sala, como la puerta estaba abierta pude visualizar un auto blanco aparcado enfrente, supuse que era de Hiccup, después de todo no íbamos a caber todos en la moto.

— Es hora de irnos— dije mirando a mi mamá, todos mis amigos salieron, dejándome a solas con ella.

Hiccup se llevó mi maleta.

— Cuídate mucho por favor

—Lo haré mamá, no debes preocuparte.

— Se ve que Hiccup es un gran chico.

— Lo es, mamá, lo es— nos abrazamos antes de que por fin saliera de mi hogar.

Me sentí feliz, esa era la primera vez desde que Erik llegó a nuestras vidas que me abrazaba de esa manera con ella, con amor, con protección, maternalmente.

Los tres me sonrieron desde el auto. Me subí al asiento del copiloto, donde luego de abrochar el cinturón de seguridad, Hiccup me tomó la mano en forma de ánimo. Pude sentir la mirada de la pareja que nos veía de cerca.

En cuanto el auto arrancó Hiccup empezó la conversación:

— ¿No tienes algo que decirle a Storm, Toothless?

Miré por el rabillo del ojo al segundo chico de ojos verdes. Stormfly lo miró dudosa y entusiasmada.

— Pues sí, sí tengo algo que decirle

— ¿Y qué es? ¡Anda dime ya!

Noté como ambos chicos se miraron a través del retrovisor con una sonrisa.

— Para empezar debemos ir a tu casa— Storm lo miró con rareza—, porque esa mochila vacía no te servirá para ir a isla mema también.

Fue de los gritos más agudos que escuché dar en mucho tiempo, Stormfly de verdad se emocionó y lo pudimos notar—además del grito—, porque no le importó que los viéramos y besó a Toothless, quien desorbitó los ojos antes de corresponder el beso.

Negué regresando mi mirar al frente. Pude sentir como Hiccup me miraba, así que me aseguré, lo hacía de reojo pero igualmente me veía.

— ¿Qué pasa? — debía hacerle saber que noté su mirar en mi.

— Nada— tartamudeó.

Efectivamente, fuimos primero a casa de mi amiga, su mamá en cuanto me vio y supo que iría no dudó ni un momento y la dejó acompañarnos, me arrastró hasta su cuarto para ayudarla a escoger sus mejores ropas, entre ellos un vestido de gala para mí, pues según ella los que yo llevaba no eran "adecuados" para la cena.

Me emocioné mucho por poder pasar un fin de semana completo con ellos, especialmente Hiccup. Después de todo, Tooth y Storm eran pareja así que deberíamos darles su espacio. Estaba ansiosa ya no podía esperar más.

**0-0-0-0**

El viaje en avión fue bastante divertido, pues sigo sin entender cómo es que confundimos los boletos y terminé sentada con Toothless, mientras que Hiccup con mi amiga, los papás de Hiccup si supieron cuáles eran sus boletos y se sentaron donde debían.

Toothless era bastante ocurrente, incluso el pasajero que iba frente a él se volteo a pedirle que guardara silencio. Tuve que contener una carcajada por la reacción que tuvo.

El hotel en el que nos quedamos estaba inmenso, su puerta principal era giratoria, la recepción pareciera que era de oro, pues el dorado de las paredes era realmente brillante.

Se nos asignaron dos habitaciones, una de chicos y otra de chicas. Cada habitación tenía dos camas matrimoniales.

En nuestra habitación Storm y yo dormiríamos juntas, mientras que Valka— porque me pidió que la llamara así— disfrutaría de dormir sola.

Estábamos arreglando unas cosas cuando Storm muy en mi contra le pregunto a Valka que qué podría llevarme a la cena. Me vio con ternura, seguramente pensaba que era novia de Hiccup.

— ¿Qué les parece si hacemos una tarde de chicas?

Obviamente mi amiga no lo pensó ni un momento. No me quedó de otra y acepté.

Toda la tarde estuvimos en un enorme centro comercial con tiendas de todo tipo. Fuimos a la más grande que al parecer se especializaba en vestidos de noche.

No sabía qué hacer en ese lugar. Las compras no eran lo mío, en especial los vestidos. Qué suerte que ellas estaban conmigo, me limite a dejarme llevar y a probarme los vestidos que ellas me daban. Todos eran largos.

El primer vestido que me probé era rosa, la parte de enfrente me llevaba poco más abajo de la rodilla, la parte de atrás parecía una cola de vestido de novia, el escote era bastante profundo y tenia mangas. No me quedaba bien.

El siguiente era amarillo, una especie corte de sirena, totalmente pegado al cuerpo y el final con mucho holanes, este era _strapless_. No podía caminar.

El siguiente era café, tenía una manga que cubría todo mi brazo izquierdo, pegado al cuerpo de una manera considerable, largo con picos al final. Ninguna lo aprobó.

Me probé varios más hasta que por fin encontré un vestido rojo _strapless_, ajustado hasta la cintura, tenía unos pliegues en toda esa parte con una aplicación plateada de la cual caía la tela libremente hasta los tobillos con una abertura en la pierna izquierda. Los guantes que llegaban más arriba de mis codos le daban ese toque sofisticado que dio la aprobación de las tres.

— Te pagaré el vestido Valka. — comenté al salir del lugar

—No te preocupes Astrid, es un regalo.

Le sonreí tratando de transmitirle todo mi agradecimiento.

Storm me ayudó a arreglarme, se encargó de peinar mi cabello en un chongo de cebolla con una trenza que hacia la ilusión de sujetar el chongo. Me maquilló levemente y me prestó unos aretes bastante largos para mi gusto.

— Gran trabajo Storm.

— Gracias Valka.

Me levanté para verme en el espejo del baño. Mi reflejo me sorprendió, debía admitirlo me veía muy bien.

— Hora de salir, los chicos las esperan— nos hizo saber Stormfly.

Suspiré y caminé junto a Valka.

**POV Hiccup**

Esta vez traía puesto un_ dinner jacket _negro con camisa blanca y moño en lugar de corbata. Mi padre y yo esperábamos afuera de la habitación de las chicas. Me preguntaba qué harían esa noche Toothless y Stormfly.

Pensaba en eso cuando abrieron la puerta.

— Ya estamos lista— anunció mi madre.

Salió primero ella y después Astrid. Me quede con la boca abierta literalmente. Ese vestido que traía la hacía ver realmente bien, estaba aun más hermosa, nunca había visto su cabello recogido de esa manera. Fue inevitable no sonrojarme.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo me veo?

¿Cómo se atrevía a preguntarme eso? Apenas y podía hablar, por los Dioses estaba hermosa, perfecta, casi babeaba por verla.

— He-hermosa— de milagro pude decir aquello

Le ofrecí mi brazo de la misma forma en que mi padre lo hizo con mi mamá. Se sujetó de mí hasta que llegamos a la limusina que mandaron a recogernos.

El lugar al que llegamos estaba lleno de lujos, pero esta vez tenía una pista de baile mas grande, supuse que el baile no se centraría en vals únicamente.

La cena fue como me lo esperaba, elegante y sin intensión de dejarte satisfecho, pero Astrid no se quejó nada, más que en el postre, tenía ganas de más.

Como es costumbre, mi padre me presentó ante otros empresarios de otros estados e incluso unos que eran extranjeros. Me alegré que mi nivel de ingles fuera el suficiente para entenderlos. También presentó a Astrid, justamente con uno de los extranjeros que nos preguntó si éramos novios. Ambos entendimos a la perfección, me apresuré a negarlo, lamentablemente.

Pusieron muisca más animada, por lo que Astrid y yo nos levantamos a bailar. Estábamos entumidos de tanto estar sentados.

Durante el baile vimos como una pareja se acercó hasta mis padres y enseguida noté la cara de Astrid muy sorprendida.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— No te muevas, no dejes que me vean los que se acercaron a tus padres.

— ¿Por qué?

— Él es Erik.

Voltee discretamente, estaba con una mujer morena que tenía muy aferrado su brazo.

— Debo de salir de aquí y seguirlo

Vi que mi padre miró hacia donde estaba por lo que fingí no verlo. Con el ritmo de la música nos fuimos moviendo hasta salir del otro lado de la pista. No nos vieron hacer eso.

— ¿Qué hacemos?

— Deja que se alejé de tu padre y los seguimos. ¿Acaso no era un cliente hombre?

Anteriormente me contó su plan. Nunca creí que realmente nos encontraríamos con él en la misma cena y de colmo que conociera a mi padre, quizás esa sería una ventaja.

Tal como dijo, los seguimos de cerca pero ocultándonos donde podíamos. Los vimos hasta el momento en el que se sentaron y él besó a la mujer que lo acompañaba.

— Maldito— susurró más para sí Astrid, que de no ser porque estaba sujetándola por la espalda se habría lanzado a golpearlo—. Préstame tu móvil

Exigió y no lo pensé ni un minuto para dárselo. Le sacó una foto, la arreglaría para que se viera mucho mejor.

Regresamos hasta nuestra mesa. Astrid se veía entre feliz y preocupada. Supuse que era por como reaccionaria su mamá y porque ya tenía pruebas suficientes para deshacerse de ese hombre.

— No sé si quiero mostrárselo a mi madre Hiccup, no quiero lastimarla.

— Él las lastima a ambas y hace que se destruyan entre ustedes.

Me miró tratando de sonreír. En eso empezó una canción lenta y que sonaba por todos lados. Vi a varias parejas levantarse a balsear, incluyendo mis padres.

Recordé la cena donde hice que mis amigos bailaran, aquí no estaba Toothless para hacer lo mismo, así que me levanté y le ofrecí mi mano.

— ¿Me concedes esta pieza?

Me miró sonriendo quedamente, tomando mi mano y levantándose. Nos pusimos en la parte donde no podríamos ser vistos por Erik.

Tomé con delicadeza su cintura, mientras ella colocaba de igual manera su mano en mi hombro. Tomamos nuestras otras manos con delicadeza y empezamos a balsear.

Luego de un rato ella recargó su cabeza en mi pecho, pude respirar su perfume y abrazarla con más fuerza. Deseaba que la canción no terminara jamás, estaba disfrutando de ese momento bastante.

A mi mente llegó el recuerdo de cuando caímos en el pasto. No podía dejar de pensar que hubiera pasado si esa vez la hubiera besado ¿Me hubiera golpeado? O ¿Hubiera correspondido el beso? Ese día hubiera marcado una gran diferencia y ¿ella y yo seríamos pareja?

— ¿Hiccup? — habló quedamente. Me encantó ese tono de voz.

— ¿Hmm?

— Gracias por ayudarme y estar siempre conmigo.

— No tienes que agradecerme nada,_ My Lady_

Esa era la primera vez que la llamaba así. Sentí como sonrío.

— Con que _My Lady_ ¿ah? Me gusta cómo suena

Seguimos bailando, hasta que la canción acabó.

**0-0-0-0**

El hotel estaba cerca de la playa, esa noche la luna estaba hermosa así que Astrid y yo decidimos salir a caminar, yo dejé mi saco y mis zapatos, ella sus guantes y zapatillas.

Caminamos tomados de la mano en plan de amigos.

El viento estaba fresco pero se sentía realmente agradable, después de todo hacía un poco de calor.

— Me la pasé bien aunque yo quería más postre.

— Pareces una niña pequeña Astrid.

Me miró retadoramente antes de agacharse rápidamente para mojarme.

— ¿Decías?

— Que eres una niña pequeña— respondí mojándola de igual modo.

Lástima que echó a correr, no pude cumplir mi objetivo. Corrí tras ella, pero correr en arena con un pie falso no te daba mucha velocidad.

Corrimos casi a la orilla del mar para poder mojarnos mutuamente. Astrid redujo la velocidad lo suficiente para alcanzarla otra vez. La tomé de la cintura y la levanté, ella pataleaba y exigía que la bajara entre risas. Yo empecé a alejarme de la orilla antes de perder el equilibrio por pisar un montículo de tierra suelta que me hizo tropezar.

Astrid cayó bajo de mí, pero evite caer sobre ella sosteniéndome en mis brazos. Otra vez estábamos en la misma situación, la misma mirada, el mismo silencio que era cortado por el ruido del mar.

El viento sopló levemente, haciendo danzar el flequillo rubio de ella. Se lo quité pasando con lentitud la yema de mis dedos.

Miré sus labios y pude notar como su respiración se aceleró un poco. Se puso nerviosa.

Mi cuerpo empezó a actuar solo pues me empecé a cercar lentamente a su rostro, ella lo notó y aun así no se movió, miraba mis labios de la misma forma que yo los de ella. Estaba a nada de tocar sus labios, nuestras respiraciones se mezclaban, ambos empezamos a cerrar los ojos. Estaba a punto de rozar su boca cuando mi móvil sonó.

Los dos nos reincorporamos de golpe incapaces de mirarnos.

— ¿Hola? — respondí aclarándome la garganta.

— Soy Toothless, ¿dónde están? Ya se tardaron.

Supuse que llevábamos más tiempo afuera del que esperaba.

— Ya vamos de regreso.

Finalicé llamada un tanto molesto. Estuve a nada de besarla.

La miré y me sonrió, con eso entendí que lo que acababa de pasar se quedaría en el pasado. En cierto modo estaba de acuerdo, de otra forma sería incapaz de mirarla a los ojos sin sonrojarme.

En el camino de vuelta nos tomamos de la mano como los amigos que no quería que fuéramos.

**0-0-0-0**

— Sea lo que sea ¿no podías decírmelo en la habitación mientras estaba despierto? Son las dos de la madrugada.

— Ya se Toothless pero no podía dormir, debía hablar contigo.

Precisamente no podía ni intentar dormir, mi mente no dejaba de reproducir aquel bello momento interrumpido, especialmente la parte en la que ella no puso oposición.

— ¿De qué se trata?

— Estuve a punto de besarla.

Tuve el resultado que esperaba, el sueño se le fue enseguida.

— ¡¿Enserio?! ¿Y por qué dices que apunto?

— Porque tu llamada interrumpió el casi beso.

— Lo siento Hiccup, de haber sabido no marcaba en ese momento.

— No te preocupes, pero sabes, lo que más me sorprendió y no me deja en paz es que ella no se opuso— recordé como empezó a cerrar los ojos—, pereciera como si también quisiera besarme.

— También quería hacerlo, ¿cuántas veces debo decirte que esta tan loca por ti como tú por ella?

— Las veces que sean necesarias para creérmelo.

— Lo haré, pero lo haré en la mañana porque ahora quiero soñar con Stormfly

—Al igual que yo con Astrid.

Entramos a la habitación de la misma forma en que salimos, a hurtadillas y casi de puntitas.

Me recosté en la cama, me dedique a mirar el techo reproduciendo nuevamente el momento y todas las sensaciones que sentía.

Recordé de nueva cuenta toda la noche, desde el momento en que la vi hasta el casi beso —de nueva cuenta—, sentía como si hubiera sido un sueño, como si nunca lo hubiera vivido, como si fuera un simple espejismo causado por el amor que sentía por _My Lady._

Eso me hizo recordar a su padrastro y tenerle un cierto rencor, ¿cómo fue capaz de hacerle tanto daño a alguien como ella? Sin duda alguna no descansaría hasta ayudarla a deshacerse de él, si quería guerra, guerra tendría. No le permitirá seguir atentando contra Astrid, contra _mi_ Astrid.

Sonreí. Mi Astrid, se escuchaba tan bien decir aquello, lástima que no pueda decirlo abiertamente, por más que la quiera, por más que la protegiera, por mas enamorado que estuviera de ella, no era mi Astrid.

Di otra vuelta en la cama. Quizás no sea mi Astrid pero si era My Lady y sabía que lo era porque no me reprochó el haberla llamado de esa manera.

Ojala supiera que ella es la causa de mis insomnios así como de los más hermosos sueños que tengo.

* * *

><p>Aclaraciones: Se supone que ellos viven en Berk y utilicé el termino isla mema (como le dicen en España) para referirme a otro estado del país y mantener en el contexto de HTTYD<p>

Menjurje: no se cómo explicar esto, tómenlo como una mezcla de cosas raras xD

No sé porque este me costó trabajo iniciarlo, ya sabía lo que pasaría pero igual no podía plasmarlo -.-'

¿Qué les pareció? ¿pensaron que Hiccup besaría a Astrid?

Ya saben que espero sus comentarios, criticas constructivas, etc.

Gracias por todos su comentarios, la verdad pensé que el capitulo anterior les iba a desagradar pero tuvo buena aceptación C: En un capitulo o dos más entenderán lo que tanto me han preguntado ^^

Sin más y mandando un abasho de oso se despide_** Risu-chan xD**_

Los reviews son el alimento del escritor.

**31-Enero-2015**


	9. Desasosiego en el corazón

**Los personajes de HTTYD no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 9:<strong>_

_**Desasosiego en el corazón.**_

Toda la semana estuve hablando con Stormfly del viaje, ambas estábamos realmente felices por haber pasado más tiempo con nuestros chicos, bueno, con su chico y con Hiccup.

Obviamente no paraba de pensar en ese momento en la playa, fue fantástico, de verdad creí que me besaría. No fue hasta ese momento que supe que realmente estaba esperando el poder probar sus labios y probarlos en la noche bajo la luz de la luna, en compañía del sonido de las olas chocando entre sí. Simplemente deteste que sonara su móvil, no podía dejar de pensar en cómo hubiera afectado aquello a nuestra amistad, quien sabe, probablemente seriamos paraje o quizás no habláramos de aquello como hasta ahora. Decidí guardar ese pensamiento solo para mi, incluso mi amiga ya no hablaba mas de ello.

Cuando me ponía a pensar en ello, un escalofrió me recorría, de verdad deseaba besarlo. Agradecía que Hiccup fuera tímido, tanto para no hablar de nuestro secreto pero no lo suficiente para haber intentado rozar nuestras bocas.

Me deshice de inmediato de aquellos locos pensamientos. Ya no tenía remedio, Hiccup me gustaba mucho, lo quería muchísimo.

Guardé dinero en mi bolsa antes de salir de mi cuarto, la casa estaba sola y era viernes, día de ir a la cafetería.

Me hallaba a punto de bajar las escaleras cuando se me pasó por la mente Erik, aun no le mostraba la foto a mi mamá, si me iba a deshacer de él, debería hundirlo también. Di la vuelta y entré a su cuarto. Fui directamente al pequeño escritorio que tenía. Abrí los cajones en busca de algo que sirviera.

Algunas veces mi mamá me nombró empresas aliadas a la empresa donde ella trabaja pero nunca me ha mencionado a "_Berk's company_", la empresa de la familia de Hiccup. Quizás solo estoy haciendo suposiciones muy apresuradas, probablemente se aliarían y yo ni en cuenta.

Entre tanto revoltijo por fin di con algo, no era lo que esperaba encontrarme pero nadie tiene cinco cheques en blanco firmados. Estaba segura que Erik falsificó la firma de mi madre, yo tengo entendido que el puesto en el que ella esta hace que sea la única que pueda autorizar este tipo de transacciones y por más enamorada que este de ese imbécil no le pudo haber firmado cheques en blanco.

Los tomé asegurándome de dejar todo lo demás tal y como lo encontré. Guardé los cheques en mi bolsa y salí directo al la cafetería.

— Cheques en blanco— meditó Hiccup observando los pedazos de papel que le mostré en cuanto se sentó conmigo.

— Estoy segura que esa firma fue falsificada, mi madre podría terminar incluso en la cárcel por haber hecho algo así, estoy segura que ella no los firmó, quizás ni siquiera sabe de esto.

— Ayer hablé con mi padre, con la excusa de que me llamó un poco la atención ser su sucesor— hizo gestos que decían que eso no pasaría por su cabeza—, hablé de Erik y me dijo que es un empresario que va iniciando una pequeña empresa y que tiene como patrocinador y apoyo fiel la empresa donde trabaja tu mamá.

Miré nuevamente los cheques.

— Claro, para eso necesita estos cheques. ¿De dónde más podría sacar dinero fácil?

Suspiré con cansancio, regresando los papeles a mi bolsa.

— Tranquila Astrid, esos cheques ya están en tu poder, tienes esa foto y además iras a la nacional. Nos desharemos de él.

Sonreía ampliamente antes de que se retirara a atender otro cliente.

Sencillamente Erik es demasiado envidioso así como ambicioso. He conocido mas gente como él, que a base de su envidia y ambición son llevados a odiar a las personas que tiene todo lo que tiene gracias a su gran esfuerzo y que harían de todo con tal de conseguir sus más grandes deseos de la manera fácil.

**0-0-0-0**

A Hiccup y a mí se nos estaba haciendo costumbre salir cada sábado, aunque no tuviéramos nada planeado y solo saliéramos a caminar quince minutos, igualmente salíamos. Pero este sábado era diferente, pues estaría en casa Erik y como lo quiero tanto, invité a Hiccup conmigo a la casa.

El timbre sonó y bajé derrapando las escalares para ser quien abriera.

— ¡Hiccup! — dije alegremente abrazándolo.

Sentí la mirada de mi padrastro a mi espalda y sonreí con superioridad, acción que notó Hiccup y no pudo evitar reír por aquello.

— Pasa— dije haciéndome a un lado y cerrando la puerta detrás de nosotros.

— ¿Quién es Astrid? — preguntó el infiel, recargado en el umbral de la cocina, bebiendo un vino de mi mamá.

Lo ignoré por completo. Así se molestaría más.

Subimos hasta mi habitación.

— Fui yo o ¿preguntó con sorna quien era yo?

Me empecé a reír seguida de él.

— Así es.

— Entonces que gusto es estar así contigo— dijo abrazándome y viéndome a los ojos.

Me quedé quieta un momento, al igual que él. Sonreí levemente antes de que reaccionáramos al mismo tiempo. Nos soltamos y alejamos un poco.

— Iré por jugo

— Sí, yo espero Astrid.

Salí del cuarto y tomé aire, por un momento sentí que me hacía falta mucho. Fui directo a la cocina y llené dos vasos con jugo de naranja, tomé dos manzanas y media bolsa de frituras que tenía guardada.

— ¿Piensas quedarte encerrada todo el día con él?

— Por supuesto, no le molesta a nadie Erik.

— A mí sí me molesta.

— Como dije, no le molesta a _nadie_— enarqué una ceja al mirarlo, estaba realmente furioso.

Entré nuevamente a la habitación con ayuda de Hiccup, puse un poco de música antes de sentarme en la cama a su lado.

— Cuando me dijiste que no tenías televisión en tu cuarto pensé que bromeabas. — comentó mirando a todos lados con ilusión de encontrar ese aparato tan molesto.

— No la necesito, — miré el pequeño librero— ahí está mi diversión

— Sabía que sería así. Es más, tengo algo para ti— agarró su mochila y empezó a rebuscar dentro de ella—.No estoy seguro si lo tienes pero igual debía intentarlo, toma.

Abrí los ojos como platos ante el libro que me estaba dando.

— Hiccup…— era un titulo que llevaba tiempo buscando en esa precisa versión—, muchas gracias.

Lo abracé sin dudarlo un momento, estaba realmente agradecida.

Conectamos nuestros celulares a unas pequeñas bocinas que tenia, nos turnábamos para una canción de nuestro gusto. Fue un día bastante agradable, en realidad fue perfecto, pues si el estar con Hiccup le sumas el molestar a Erik a niveles colosales resulta la perfección.

— Mañana iré con mi padre al otro lado de Berk— mencionó en un momento en el que nos recostamos en la cama, con las cosas en medio y mirando nada más el techo— Recibió un correo de que lo verán ahí unos empresarios.

— Suenas preocupado. — dije recostándome en mi codo para acomodarme en una posición mas cómoda para mirarlo.

— Sí, un poco— noté que me ocultaba algo pero preferí no indagar en el asunto— Volveremos para el anochecer.

— Tengan cuidado, ¿sí? — hasta ese momento fue que me miró también.

— Sí, descuida— tomó levemente mi mano.

Lo noté en su mirada. Algo no andaba bien en todo este asunto, probablemente solo sea mi imaginación, además si Hiccup no decía nada fuera de contexto, pues no debía de preocuparme.

Lo despedí sin ganas de que se fuera, aunque pareciera que él tampoco quería irse.

Cuando entré de nuevo a la casa, el rostro de Erik estaba realmente ardiendo de enojo y no desaprovechó la oportunidad.

— Tu madre se va enterar de esto Astrid.

— ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que tus amenazas no surten efecto en mí?

— Un abrazo no es prueba de que tienes a tu mamá de tu lado.

— No, pero un beso hará que así sea —. Lo reté con la mirada mientras se levantaba del sofá.

— ¿Crees que un beso lo hará?

Podía ver la burla en su mirar. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando.

— Te sorprenderías.

**0-0-0-0**

Algo no andaba bien. Hiccup no me llamó como siempre hace en la semana y cuando intenté llamarlo yo no me respondió, al igual que los mensajes.

El viernes, fui como siempre a la cafetería y estaba cerrada, ¿por qué Hiccup no me avisaría?

Algo andaba mal, eso era seguro.

El resto del día intenté contactarlo pero siempre obtenía el mismo resultado, su voz grabada pidiendo dejar mensaje. Toothless también ignoraba mis mensajes.

La semana siguiente, salí a toda prisa de mi universidad y me dirigí a la de Storm, directo a su facultad. Era la primera vez que iba por lo que estaba algo desorientada. Tuve suerte al verlos en un patio de césped, se veían preocupados, en especial Tooth.

Me acerqué más sigilosa de lo que esperaba por lo que la sorpresa en cara de ambos no se hizo esperar, no tuvieron tiempo de huirme.

— Hola As— saludó mi amiga un tanto triste.

— Hola, ¿todo en orden? — sabía que algo sucedía. No iba a esperar a que ellos lo dijeran por sí solos, quería respuestas ya.

Se miraron entre sí, lo cual solo me preocupó más de lo que ya estaba. Sin saber muy bien el por qué.

—…Astrid— comenzó Toothless, como si estuviera procesando cada palabra que fuera a decir.

— ¿Qué pasa? Solo dilo, sabes que detesto que den vueltas al asunto.

Storm lo animó colocando una de sus manos en el hombro derecho de él.

— Hiccup…— su simple mención hizo temblar mis piernas—, está en el hospital.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué?

— Tranquila Astrid— Stormfly me tomó por ambos hombros haciéndome sentar en el suelo.

— Me pidió que no te lo dijera pero se me haría injusto no hacerlo— el tono de voz que utilizaba estaba bastante decaído.

— ¿En qué hospital esta Toothless? ¿Qué pasó?

— Te llevaré

Me levanté incluso antes de que me hiciera saber aquello.

— Iré con ustedes chicos— se nos unió Storm, tomándole la mano Tooth.

Todo el camino mis manos temblaron. No quería ni pensar como encontraría a Hiccup.

— Astrid, hay algo que debes saber, estoy seguro que Hiccup no te dijo nada al respecto.

Lo miré algo asustada.

— El accidente fue provocado, al igual que el que tuvo cuando perdió su pierna.

— ¿Pero qué dices Toothless? — Stormfly también lo miró confusa.

— Te digo esto por el peligro en el que se encuentra tanto él como sus papás y porque sé lo importante que eres para Hiccup y estoy seguro que él no quiere que nada te pase al igual que yo y Stormfly.

Nos miramos Storm y yo, nunca había visto con tanta seriedad a su novio.

— Tú sabes que Stoick es una persona muy influyente y rica en el país— continuó con la misma seriedad—. Y por esa razón hay personas que están detrás de él y su familia, pero hay una persona en especifico que busca destruirlo, este hombre trabaja para el narcotráfico, llevan buscándolo años, desde que Hiccup perdió la pierna para ser exactos.

Suspiró meditando lo siguiente que me diría.

— En ese accidente, Hiccup pudo haber muerto. Buscaron al hombre, cuando estuvieron a punto de agarrarlo se escapó, creyeron que jamás volvería y en ese viaje que hicieron los volvieron a interceptar, es por eso que Hiccup decidió no dejar solo a su papá.

Era mucha información. Nunca imaginé en el peligro que se podría encontrar Hiccup, es cierto que no me contó con exactitud lo del accidente pero jamás pensé que fuera algo tan delicado como lo que me estaba diciendo Toothless.

— Stoick está en coma.

— ¿Y Valka? — pregunté con un vuelco en el corazón.

— Ella está bien en lo que respecta físicamente.

Arribamos al hospital, en la zona de emergencias. No hizo falta hacer tanta búsqueda en la sala de espera pues Valka me visualizó desde que yo iba entrando. Corrió hasta mí y me abrazó tan fuerte como yo.

— ¿Cómo esta? — no hizo falta especificar a quien me refería.

— Esta bien, perdió mucha sangre pero al fin esta estable.

— Y... ¿Stoick?

— No ha despertado— respondió con un hilo de voz.

Atiné a abrazarla de nueva cuenta.

— ¿Puedo ver a Hiccup?

Me guió hasta una enfermera, a quien le hizo saber que el paciente me exigía ver, ella accedió enseguida asegurando que eso podría ayudarlo a mejorar pronto. La seguí por todo un pasillo que nos llevó a unas enormes puertas, las cuales guiaban hasta otra especie de recepción, ahí me dijeron la habitación de Hiccup.

Caminé por otro gran pasillo hasta encontrar otras puertas que guiaban a varias camas, seguí caminando hasta toparme con otras puertas que guiaban a los cuartos donde atendían a los pacientes más delicados. Ya eran habitaciones con puertas e individuales.

Varias puertas después encontré la que buscaba, en la puerta tenia escrito el nombre de Hiccup. Tomé la perilla no muy segura de girarla. No sabía cómo lo iba a encontrar y no quería hacerme de prejuicios. Debía estar tranquila.

Respiré profundamente un par de veces antes de por fin abrir la puerta.

Lo miré desde el umbral de la puerta, se veía muy pálido, estaba conectado a la maquina que llenaba el silencio con sus constante "_pi_", llevaba collarín y le suministraban medicamento.

Cerré la puerta detrás de mí. Avancé lentamente hasta a su lado, me senté en una silla que seguramente ocupaba Valka. Parecía que estaba dormido.

Miré con atención su rostro, sus ojeras eran notables, tenía unas cuantas cortadas que no eran nada grave. Tomé su mano con miedo de lastimarlo, estaba tibia pero las yemas de sus dedos, heladas.

—… ¿Astrid? — susurró débilmente, hasta ese momento me di cuenta que me estaba mirando.

— Hiccup, ya estoy aquí

Sonrió levemente con cansancio.

— Me alegro de haber perdido la pierna antes, esta vez no fue nada grave.

Incluso en el estado que estaba no hacía de lado su sentido del humor, en cierto modo me tranquilizó.

— ¿Qué pasó?

— Lo que temía que pasara. — Ya sabía que estaba enterada de lo sucedido.

Puse más atención a su torso.

— No me fue muy bien en esa parte—, regresé la mirada a sus ojos—, solo recuerdo que mientras el auto daba vueltas hacia el fondo del barranco algo me atravesó.

No podía ni imaginar el momento que pasó. Me sentía tan impotente por no poder hacer nada.

— Dime la verdad _My Lady_, ¿cómo esta mi padre? — Me miraba suplicante— ¿Está en coma no es así?

Desvié la mirada, ¿cómo lo sabía?

— Hiccup yo…

— Escuché a las enfermeras decir eso, pensaban que estaba dormido mientras me cambiaban el medicamento.

—…Sí

Cerró sus ojos dejando salir unas cuantas lágrimas, agarré con más fuerza su mano recargándola en mi mejilla.

— No, por Odín ¿por qué?

Intenté consolarlo pero no sabía cómo hacerlo o que decir, no hacía más que sostener su mano protectoramente y de vez en vez secar una de sus lágrimas que estaba por llegar hasta el collarín.

Luego de un rato se quedó dormido y salí de la habitación muy en mi contra.

Al llegar a la sala de espera solo estaban mis amigos, Valka había entrado a ver a su esposo.

Ambos me miraron casi al mismo tiempo que me envolvieron en un abrazo. Comencé a llorar, me sentía tan impotente tan enojada, tan preocupada.

Mi rutina cambió de nueva cuenta. Todos los días me pasaba por el hospital después de la escuela y los viernes me quedaba hasta tarde. Un par de veces me ofrecí a cuidar a ambos para que Valka por lo menos intentara descansar.

La recuperación de Hiccup era muy notoria, pero aun se veía débil. Dos semanas después ya no traía el collarín.

Pero Stoick no contaba con la misma suerte, quizás sus heridas ya no eran tan graves incluso ya hubiera podido salir del hospital de no ser porque seguía inconsciente. Los doctores decían que el golpe fue tan fuerte que no saben que llegue a despertar y si lo hace, nada asegura que vaya a estar tan bien como antes del accidente.

— Ya estoy aquí— anuncie mi llegada de domingo con la charola de comida.

— Dime que no es comida de hospital— como siempre rezongó

— Hiccup, solo come y ya, escuché decir a las enfermeras que pronto te darán de alta., pero solo si comes

— Esta bien, solo trae esa cosa aquí. — No podía llevarme la contraria.

Siempre le daba de comer yo. Antes porque necesitaba de mi ayuda pero ahora lo hacía por gusto y a él le agradaba eso.

— Esta gelatina sabe horrible.

— Bueno pues debes terminártela.

— Por favor Astrid, en verdad no te imaginas lo mal que sabe.

Lo miré molesta extendiendo la cuchara a su boca, no le quedo de otra más que abrir los labios y pasarse entero el bocado que le daba.

**POV Stormfly**

El accidente de nuestro amigo no fue bueno para nadie. Astrid debía estar entrenando arduamente y desde que decidió ver del diario a Hiccup no había entrenado más que un par de veces. La entendía pero no podía dejar de preocuparse por ella tampoco.

Toothless no estaba mejor, todos los días estaba distraído, su sonrisa no llenaba el opaco de sus ojos verdes, no comía como debía por estar tan preocupado y eso me preocupaba a mí.

Yo también me sentía angustiada por nuestro amigo pero si me dejaba caer por ello, ¿qué sería de mi novio y mi mejor amiga?

Valka era la que más me preocupaba de todos, si no abría su cafetería pronto terminaría perdiendo clientela. Además de que ella si no salía del hospital, muy rara vez lo hacía y cuando Astrid se quedaba a cuidarlos. Yo tuve que sacarla prácticamente a jalones del lugar para obligarla a comer — eso fue en los primeros días—.

Al ser yo la única más atenta y lo suficientemente animada como para ayudar a los demás se me ocurrió una idea que beneficiaría a todos.

— ¿Tu y Toothless se encargarían?

— Así es Valka— le di un codazo a Tooth para que me siguiera la corriente.

Ese era mi grandioso plan, reabrir la cafetería y encargarme de ella en lo que Valka se prepara para regresar, Toothless tomaría el lugar de Hiccup, y eso lo supo hasta ese preciso momento.

— No se Stormfly, no es que no confíe en ustedes pero tampoco quiero aprovecharme.

Sabía que era algo difícil para ella, no todos los día llegan a ofrecerse para encargarse de tu negocio donde tú te encargas de todo, sobre todo cuanto te encuentras en una situación como la de ella.

— No te preocupes Valka, esto nos afectó mucho a todos, es una buena forma de distracción y de ayudarte, de ayudarlos.

Obviamente no les afectaba el no funcionamiento de la cafetería cuando tenían una de las empresas más importantes en su poder.

— ¿Puedo confiar en ti?

La miré tiernamente antes de tomarle ambas manos. Me esforzaría mucho por no dejarla caer a ella tampoco.

— Plenamente.

Por fin accedió y enseguida fui a la cafetería a revisar el estado en el que se encontraba, por supuesto obligué a Toothless ir conmigo.

El lugar estaba algo sucio, algunas partes tenían polvo pero nada notable y que no se arreglara con una barrida junto a una buena sacudida. Abrimos todas las ventanas para empezar a ordenar, varias personas preguntaron si se cerraría definitivamente el lugar, supuse que eran de los clientes más frecuentes de por ahí. Decidimos cerrar las cortinas de metal que cubrían las ventanas de la entrada para evitar que más gente preguntara. Solo dejamos sin cortina la puerta.

— ¿Estás segura de esto Siri?

— ¿Acaso no confías en mi?

Se acercó hasta a mí, me tomo ambas manas y las miraba como si fueran el más grande tesoro del mundo.

— No es eso, es solo que…— regresó su mirada hasta la mía. Como siempre tuve que mirar un poco hacia arriba para lograr el contacto visual—. Sé que haces todo esto por nosotros, se que intentas que encontremos el lado positivo a la situación. Gracias Siri, aunque con el simple hecho de que estés conmigo ya me haces sentir bien.

Su mano se posó en mi mejilla derecha después de acariciar levemente mi rubia cabellera. Incliné un poco mi cabeza hacia su mano cerrando los ojos.

— No me gusta verte triste, ya sé que es tu mejor amigo, como tu hermano pero quiero intentar que te sientas mejor, aunque sea por un rato. Yo también estoy preocupada por él

— Lo sé, lo he notado, siempre noto cada pequeño detalle que haces para hacerme sonreír.

Se acercó hasta mis labios y los besó tiernamente.

— Escucha, mientras estés sonriendo, créeme, curaras cada dolor.

Lo miré y pude ver al fin el brillo que sus ojos habían perdido, pude verme reflejada en ellos. Sonreí levemente antes de cerrar los ojos de nuevo y estirarme un poco para poder besarlo.

Ese beso fue más largo, incluso me tomó de la cintura y me alzó en un abrazo.

— Te amo— dijo sin bajarme. Yo me sostuve de sus hombros para facilitarle el mantenerme así.

Me puse totalmente roja, era la primera vez que me decía que me amaba.

**POV Hiccup**

— ¿Ya estas listo? — preguntó entrando mi mamá a mi habitación.

Después de tanto tiempo por fin podía salir. Ojala mi padre también, me sentía realmente mal por no verlo recibirme o salir conmigo del hospital.

— Sí— me bajé lentamente de la cama.

Traía puesto unos tenis negros, jeans azul marino y una playera café. Aun me sentía mareado, pues no tenía mucho de que me habían quitado los medicamentos y eran efectos secundarios.

Aunque la herida ya no era problema, sentía un poco de molestia, los huesos me dolían tanto como los músculos. La enfermera que me estaba atendiendo dijo que era por falta de movimiento en su mayoría.

— Vamos a ir despacio, ¿está bien?

— No te preocupes mamá, solo necesito acostumbrarme de nueva cuenta.

El accidente había sido de lo peor, para mi suerte no recordaba mucho, solo el momento en el que algo me atravesó. Un doctor me contó que mi prostético quedo destruido, lo lamenté demasiado, había trabajado tanto en él y ahora debía empezar de cero con el nuevo que traía.

Cojeaba demasiado por el dolor que me causaba, además de que era nueva, sin nada de mi propia mano.

— Mamá— sentí su mirada sobre mí—, ¿puedo ver a papá?

— Hiccup, no sé si…

— Por favor mamá, necesito verlo.

Accedió en silencio, guiándome hasta la habitación, no estaba tan lejos de la mía. Me dejó entrar solo, supongo que pensó que era lo mejor. Verlo postrado en la cama me doblegó el corazón, se escapó una lágrima de mis ojos, estaba seguro que el también sabia que esto podría pasar y por ello quería ir solo.

Qué suerte que soy igual de obstinado que él, pero no lo suficientemente valiente y fuerte para haber impedido el accidente.

Tenía entendido que ya estaban tras el responsable, pero nada aseguraba que no se les fuera a escapar como la última vez. Ese desquiciado era una prueba de lo que puede llegar a hacer la envidia. Ambos trabajaban juntos pero mi padre se esforzó mucho más, se ponía metas realistas y sufría para cumplirlas, el se iba por lo fácil y nunca consiguió llegar a ser tan grande como mi papá.

— Sé fuerte papá, te necesito al frente de la empresa, yo jamás podría seguir con tu legado, es por eso que no quiero ser tu sucesor, estoy seguro que no podría llegar a hacer cosas tan grandes como tú. Se fuerte, por favor, se fuerte.

Me calmé antes de salir del cuarto, no podía dejar que mi mamá me viera así, yo también debía ser fuerte, ser fuerte por ella.

Seguimos caminando hasta salir del hospital donde Astrid me esperaba con una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

— ¿Nos vamos?

— Sí, pero ¿mi mamá no vendrá con nosotros?

— No hijo— fue ella misma quien me respondió— hoy realizaran unas pruebas a tu padre, ve tú, yo estaré bien, te veré en la noche, ¿de acuerdo?

— Esta bien, llega temprano.

La abracé tan fuerte como el dolor me lo permitió antes de subir a un taxi. Astrid no sabía manejar y yo no podría hacerlo en las condiciones en las que me encontraba.

Durante el camino Astrid me obligó a recostarme en sus piernas y la verdad lo agradecía, me sentía más cómodo y con menos dolor que yendo sentado. No conversamos mucho en el trayecto ni comentamos nada que no hubiéramos hecho durante sus visitas al hospital.

El taxi se detuvo y yo me levanté dándome cuenta inmediatamente que no era mi casa.

— ¿Por qué estamos en la cafetería Astrid?

— Todos querían verte, anda vamos, nos están esperando.

Me ayudó a bajarme del auto, también se encargó de la pequeña mochila que llevaba. Cuando entré al lugar esperaba encontrarme con varia gente degustando sus alimentos y a mis amigos de un lado para otro intentando atender a todos, no una enorme pancarta con un "Bienvenido" escrito muy llamativamente.

— Chicos, muchas gracias.

Fue lo único que podía decir, eso me subió el ánimo tan decaído que traía por haber visto a mi papá de esa manera.

Toothless casi llora diciéndome lo tan preocupado que estaba, de lo aliviado que se sentía por verme en pie, el miedo que sintió cuando mi mamá lo llamó llorando el día que ingresé al hospital y que de no ser por Storm no hubiera salido del hospital. Le agradecí a Stormfly por no haberlo dejado caer.

**0-0-0-0**

Me costó mucho trabajo poder laborar de nuevo ahí y no porque no pudiera hacerlo, más bien porque todos, en especial Astrid, no querían que lo hiciera, creían que sería demasiado para mí pero yo ya me sentía con ánimos de volver a las andadas. Terminé trabajando como cajero y preparando las ordenes o al menos la menoría porque según Storm eso era cosa de ella y detestaba que metiera las manos.

Obviamente yo quería mi puesto original pero nunca pude llegar a convencer a Astrid de ello, además quería que volviera a entrenar, la nacional estaba realmente cerca y no quería que perdiera. El único acuerdo que conseguimos fue que ella regresara a su entrenamiento mientras yo trabajo como cajero, sentado o parado, sin hacer esfuerzo físico innecesario, bajo la supervisión de todos.

Siempre estaba al pendiente de mí y es por ello que no entrenaba, mi mamá estaba todo el día en hospital así que ella se ofreció a cuidarme.

Después de entrenar llegaba con el cabello aun escurriendo — por causa de la ducha—, a la cafetería para asegurarse de que llegue con bien a mi casa y de que tenga una cena como debe ser, cuando llega mi mamá la vamos a dejar a su casa. No iba a aceptar que se fuera sola en la noche. Otro acuerdo más que hice por su bienestar.

Dos semanas después de que empecé a trabajar, un sábado decidimos cerrar temprano la cafetería. Nos quedamos ahí a pasar un rato de amigos que hacía mucho no pasábamos. Invitamos a formar parte del convivio a Fishlegs, quien en cuanto supo del plan de Storm la apoyó mucho, además de que extrañaba su trabajo. Asimismo Astrid quería verme un poco más animado, si supiera que de no ser por ella segaría en el hospital. Que ella fue la razón por la cual me fui recuperando más rápido.

— ¡La hubieran visto! Se devoró esas sardinas más rápido que yo.

El relato de una pequeña competencia entre Toothless y Stormfly nos tenía muy entretenidos y con una que otra risa por cada ocurrencia que ambos decían. Entonces mi móvil sonó.

— ¿Mamá? — tenía un tono especial para ella. Así la identificaría sin necesidad de ver el remitente.

Todos guardaron silencio y esperaron a ver qué pasaba. Mis manos temblaron levemente poco antes de colgar.

— ¿Qué pasó Hiccup? — Astrid realizó la pregunta que todos tenían escrita en su rostro.

— Mi padre… ¡Mi papá despertó!

Todos compartieron la felicidad que me embargaba y noté en sus miradas que estaban tan aliviados como yo.

— ¿Y cómo esta?

— Mi mamá dice que está bien que recuerda todo menos el accidente, incluso los doctores están asombrados porque no tuvo secuelas negativas, pero aun lo tendrán en observación.

Seguimos celebrando con un brindis de frappes y le subimos a la música que apenas y podíamos escuchar.

Un rato después cada quien regresó a su hogar, yo iba acompañado de Astrid por supuesto.

Llegamos a mi casa y seguimos festejando, de verdad estaba feliz y ella disfrutaba de ello. Pude ver que también estaba preocupada por mi padre, pues su mirada se veía un tanto diferente, no tanto como la mía pero si había cambiado.

**0-0-0-0**

Tres días después me encontraba en la universidad, lamentablemente tuve que regresar pero al menos mis compañeros se compadecieron de mí y uno o dos me preguntaron como estaba.

Al final de las clases Astrid ya me esperaba. No me iba dejar ni a sol ni a sombra hasta que fuera a mi última visita al doctor y que este me autorizara regresar a mí vida normal por completo.

— ¡Hiccup! — me gritó una chica abrazándome por la espalda.

Pude ver el rostro de Astrid un tanto molesto y con intensiones de quietármela de encima pero no hizo falta porque me soltó pronto y se paró frente a mí, depositando un beso en mi mejilla. No cabía la sorpresa en mi rostro.

No pude identificar la expresión de Astrid, entonces supe enseguida que esto podría mal interpretarse, que Astrid lo estaba mal interpretarlo y yo no quería eso. Si estaba enamorada de mí como yo de ella y como Toothless asegura, no podía permitir que algo así pasara.

— ¿Brigit?

* * *

><p>Perdónenme mis amados lectores Dx ya se que dije que actualizaría ayer pero tuve un contratiempo -.-'<p>

Traigo malas noticias, regresé a la Universidad así que la actualización ya no sera cada dos o tres día como lo fue durante vacaciones pero, no crean ni se imaginen ni supongan que abandonaré este fan fic y tardare siglos en actualizar. Incluso hoy durante una clase me surgió la inspiración (gran momento para que llegue xD) y tengo redactadas las ideas principales de los siguientes capítulos, es cuestión de desarrollarlo como es debido C:

También debo mencionar que cuando escribía este capitulo la inspiración se fue y por eso tardé más -.-' no quería que saliera forzado.

Ya parlotee mucho xD espero que les haya gustado, espero sus hermosos reviews que me llenan de felicidad y motivación ^^

Lo acabo de editar porque ya no me gustó el ultimo personaje que agregué, era uno existente pero ahora es de mi creación C:

¡Nos leemos!

Se despide su amiga _**Risu-chan xD**_

PD: En FB estaré mas en contacto con ustedes C: los invito a dar like a mi pagina Risu-chan xD & Ivorosy, el link está en mi perfil

Los reviews son el alimento del escritor.

**05-Febrero-2015**


	10. Revolución conmocionada

**Los personajes de HTTYD no me pertenecen. **

_Aclaración: Para aquellos que el capitulo anterior leyeron en el capitulo anterior otro nombre que no es Brigit, les aviso que lo cambié porque decidí utilizar personajes de mi creación._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 10:<strong>_

_**Revolución conmocionada. **_

— ¿Brigit?

Era más que obvio que Hiccup la conocía, así que no debía extrañarme que se haya dejado abrazar y besar de esa manera. ¿Pero por qué me da tanta rabia?

— Pues a quien más esperabas tontuelo— dijo casi cantarina esa chica.

Era de mi misma altura, con el cabello lacio y corto de un negro muy brillante, se veía a leguas que no era natural, ojos color ámbar y vestía un vestido de tirantes que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, café con flores y botas.

Su voz era bastante delgada para que se pusiera hablar cantando, no me parecía una chica my agradable, sobre todo porque pareciera que dejé de existir por un momento para Hiccup, hasta que tuvo la decencia de mirarme un tanto nervioso y por fin presentarme.

— Bueno, es solo que no esperaba verte…mira te presento a Astrid, Astrid ella es Brigit

Pareciera que iba a decir algo más pero esa impertinente chica lo interrumpió, tomando mi mano con mucha confianza, que rechacé enseguida, arrebatándosela de entre sus manos.

— Es un placer cariño—. Y además me dijo cariño.

— Así parece.

En tres segundos el ambiente se volvió bastante pesado y estresante para mí gusto, por suerte la chica solo parloteó un poco más, — pareciera que dice quinientas palabras por segundo. Irritante—, por lo que continuamos con nuestro camino hasta casa de Hiccup, quien al parecer comprendió mi antipatía y no tocó el tema que me dejó un tanto molesta.

**0-0-0-0**

El viernes de esa semana Storm fue a visitarme antes de que me fuera a la cafetería, quería consultar conmigo el de aceptar o no la propuesta de Valka de trabajar definitivamente con ella, así que fue inevitable no hablar de esa chica.

— ¡Sí, así con esa confianza lo abrazó!

Me tiré en la cama vencida y harta de repetir la misma frase por lo menos tres veces, a Stormfly le costaba asimilar lo que le decía.

— Sabes Astrid, cualquiera que te escuchara hablar diría que estas celosa.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Celosa yo de un chica como esa?! ¡Ni en sueños!

No me había planteado esa posibilidad, hay que ser claros, los celos son una evidente señal de inseguridad y yo no era insegura de mi misma. Además, Hiccup y yo éramos solo amigos, aunque que estuviera celosa, — lo cual no era así—, no tendría sentido, no de un amigo.

— Si te hace sentir más tranquila, hablaré con Toothless para ver que puedo averiguar sobre esa chica.

— No Storm, no quiero parecer celosa.

Cerré los ojos reproduciendo mi recuerdo de cómo lo abrazó. No podía aceptar aquello.

— Ten en cuenta algo As, si él conoce a esa chica desde hace mucho tiempo puede que tengas competencia.

— ¿Pero qué estás diciendo?

— Nada, simplemente que deberías aceptar abiertamente que te gusta y no tratarlo como un simple amigo.

Su rostro emanaba seriedad mientras que el mío incertidumbre.

Dejamos el tema de lado y nos dirigimos a la cafetería, después de todo Toothless le avisó a su chica que estaría ahí. También quería pedir más tiempo para decidir su respuesta, yo pensaba que debía aceptar.

Al llegar Valka, Hiccup y Toothless se encontraban detrás de la caja, supimos enseguida que algo pasaba, por lo que nos apresuramos a llegar con ellos. Estaban viendo una pequeña televisión, pareciera ser una especie de persecución.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Stormfly lo saco de su concentración.

El canal estaba en ingles.

— Están persiguiendo al culpable del accidente, pero no han revelado su nombre— al parecer madre e hijo estaban tan centrados en aquello que le único que nos escuchó fue Tooth.

Pude observar la tensión que miraban ambos, Valka apretaba fuertemente la mano de Hiccup y este parecía bastante enojado, me pregunte donde estaría Stoick en esos momentos.

— ¡Psst!

Los únicos consientes del mundo a su alrededor volteamos, era Fishlegs.

— Tengo unas órdenes—Dijo casi suplicante mostrando un par de papelitos.

Miré a Stormfly quien solo asintió y empezó a prepararlo todo, yo le ayude a Fishlegs a atender, sabíamos lo que significaba para ellos estar muy al pendientes de la noticia, Toothless ayudó a su novia.

Como no podía estar siempre pegada a la caja, no podía saber lo que se decía, ni siquiera sabía el nombre del culpable que espero pronto atrapen y se pudra tras las rejas.

La transmisión duró alrededor de una hora. Finalizó más que nada porque no podían seguir extendiéndose en la persecución y porque si lo atrapaban deberían ser muy discretos, sobre todo porque los afectados era la familia Haddock.

Las cosas volvieron a su curso normal, junto al buen ánimo de los dueños del lugar, lo cual agradecí muchísimo. Stormfly y Toothless se fueron a sentar conmigo cuando nos aseguraron que ya no nos necesitaban.

Como era costumbre de nosotros cuando nos juntábamos en la cafetería, pedimos mucha comida y empezamos con una celebración de que respirábamos oxigeno. Una media hora después vi la entrada, vi lo que menos quería y me esperaba ver. Solté con poco disimulo el nacho que llevaba a mi boca y apreté entre mis labios el popote de la chamoyada.

Stormfly sabía lo que eso significaba, siempre cambiaba de posición o de actividad cuando algo a mí alrededor no era muy de mi agrado y la expresión de Toothless se lo comprobó.

— ¿Qué hace Brigit aquí?

Enarqué una ceja en dirección a Storm con una leve mueca en la comisura de mis labios. Toothless sintió el cambio en el ambiente.

Vi que saludó a Hiccup, no escuchaba mucho, lo único que sorpresivamente gritó fue el nombre, luego le hizo señas hacia la mesa de aquí y solo aumentó mi disgusto cuando se dirigió hasta nosotros muy sujetada del brazo del castaño.

— ¡Thorin! No esperaba verte aquí también.

Stormfly se pasó entero el bocado y guió su mirada con los ojos muy abiertos lentamente a Brigit, yo también me quede sorprendida, pensaba que solo Stormfly le decía por su verdadero nombre. El ambiente se puso doblemente tenso.

— Toothless, Brigit, ya te dije que me digas Toothless— esa afirmación sonó con molestia.

Stormfly solo pudo sonreír ampliamente antes de besarlo en la mejilla, clara señal de que marcaba su territorio, pero eso no quitaba el que la viera con un poco de amenaza. Toothless la abrazó por la cintura.

Brigit los vio y se rió levemente antes de sentarse junto a mí. Genial, mi tarde quedó arruinada.

— Que bueno que tengo la oportunidad de conocer a los amigos de Hicc

Di un sorbo muy largo cuando la escuché llamarlo Hicc. Era tan confiada, ¿acaso piensa que así como así le dejaré estar al lado de mí? Yo también soy confiada tanto como orgullosa.

Fingi4endo que me acomodaba, intenté empujarla. Por lo menos los suficiente para no tener ningún contacto físico, pero notó lo que estaba tratando de hacer y se apuntaló más. Entre más fuerza pusiera para empujarla más fuerza ponía ella para no moverse.

No podía seguir incrementando el impulso porque sería demasiado obvio y si se atrevía a comentar algo no iban a terminar bien las cosas.

En fin, no podía hacer más, solo me quedé ahí fingiendo beber infinitamente.

— ¿Y cuánto tiempo estarás por aquí?

Se notaba fácilmente que Toothless quería bajar la tensión creando una plática común. No era de por aquí, eso explica porque jamás la vi cerca de Hiccup.

— ¿Ya quieres que me vaya? — dijo con una sonrisa exasperantemente coqueta.

Eso no le gustó a Stormfly nada, en cuestión de segundos se tensó su mentón como su mirada se volvió asesina.

— No quise decir eso—, Tooth se pensaba cada palabra que decía—, pero no piensas quedarte aquí por siempre, ¿o sí?

— Ojalá pero no, solo estaré….un tiempo.

Me vio de reojo con desafío. Comprendí enseguida que me ocultaba la fecha de su ida, esto no me estaba gustando nada.

No podía irme por orgullo, no la iba a dejar que viera que sentía una cierta antipatía por ella aunque tampoco quería que se relacionara conmigo.

— ¿Qué estudias cariño?

La miré para asegurarme que me hablaba a mí, lamentablemente.

— Astrid, Literatura Internacional.

— ¡Que divertido! Yo quería estudiar eso, pero no me quede.

— Lastima.

Cuando nos miramos ambas enarcamos las cejas y en eso llegó Hiccup, dispuesto a quedarse con nosotros un rato. Brigit lo jaló para que sentara a su lado e hizo que me recorriera muy en mi contra.

De no ser porque Toothless recalcó con su idioma corporal que era novio de Stormfly y que la conversación se hizo fluida entre Hiccup y Brigit, el ambiente hubiera sido insoportable el resto de la noche.

Decidí calmarme y hacer a un lado ese sentimiento raro que tenia, no quería decir que eran celos la verdad y tampoco arruinarme la noche.

Se podría decir que no estuvo tan mal a excepción porque ella no le soltaba el brazo a Hiccup y el no hacía nada. De vez en cuando le dedicaba miradas llena de coquetería, sonriéndome con superioridad cuando lo notaba.

Cuando ese momento llegó a su fin fui la primera en irme, después de los tortolitos. Siempre me acompañaba Hiccup pero estaba segura que esa vez sería diferente.

— ¿Segura que vas sola?

Sentí como una apuñalada cuando me preguntó aquello en lugar de seguir insistiendo en ir conmigo, como normalmente haría.

— Sí, te veo luego

— Con cuidado Astrid— casi gritó "¡Ya vete!" la morena.

— Lo tendré.

Miré como despedida a Hiccup antes de darme media vuelta y caminar lo más rápido que mi coraje me dejaba.

De verdad que la actitud de esa chica me molestó, se comportaba tan inmadura, infantil y muy coqueta con Hiccup. Según lo que se platicó ella era una amiga de la infancia de Hiccup que se había mudado hace varios años atrás y que en el último año no habían sabido nada de ella, aunque tampoco eran muy cercanos.

Por su forma de actuar deduje que estaba enamorada de Hiccup, así que no quise averiguar si el sentimiento era recíproco, por lo que estuve evitando mirar al chico de ojos bonitos durante toda la noche.

Una adrenalina me recorrió, mi caminar se volvió en trote y con cada pensamiento en carrera, no noté cuando empecé a correr ni a partir de donde.

Llegué a la puerta de mi casa, me detuve antes de meter la llave a la cerradura. ¿Por qué me sentía afligida por el hecho de que Hiccup estuvo muy cómodo con ella? ¿Por qué me afectó tanto que no viniera conmigo?

Suspiré pesarosamente antes de decidirme a entrar. Mis padres estaban en la sala viendo películas, por lo que me fue directo a mi cuarto y escuché muisca hasta muy tarde.

Al siguiente día comencé corriendo como siempre, solo que menos distancia de la que acostumbro, me sentía un tanto desanimada pero no quería que eso me afectara tanto.

De regreso la casa estaba sola, por lo que me duche rápidamente antes de entrar a mi habitación, el día que conocí a Brigit Hiccup me dio la foto con_ zoom _y aclarada para que se distinguiera la cara de Erik y sí que lo hacía.

Rebusqué en mi bolsa los cheques en blanco y los coloqué en mi cama al lado de mi móvil, no había podido imprimir la fotografía. Los miré sosteniéndome el mentón, ¿cuál sería la mejor manera de mostrárselo a mi madre? ¿Qué palabras debía usar para hundirlo?

La nacional estaba más cerca, y a él no lo quería cerca.

Mi puerta la tenia entreabierta por lo mismo de que estaba sola, me arrepentí de no haberla cerrado, pues Erik entró. Me había tendido una trampa.

— ¡¿Por qué entraste a mi habitación?!

— ¡Lo dice el que entró a hurtadillas al mío! — respondí ofensivamente, dándole la espalda a mi cama con intensión de proteger las evidencias.

El me tomó de la muñeca derecha jalándome al instante para abrirse paso, pero lo empujé en cuanto me jaló, no lo iba a dejar acercarse a mi cama.

— ¡Largo de mi cuarto!

— Me iré en cuanto te quite mis cosas.

Miré de reojo mi móvil, la pantalla estaba obscura por lo que no hay forma de que haya visto la foto, lo cual era un punto a mi favor, creía que solo sabía lo de los cheques.

— Escucha Astrid, no tengo tiempo para lidiar contigo, dame esos malditos cheques de una buena vez.

— ¡¿Para qué?! ¿Para iniciar tu empresa a espaldas de mi madre y hundirla en la cárcel?

Todavía sostenía mi mano, aunque me empezó a dañar su agarre, no me deshice de él aun, era la forma en que podía aprovecharme si trataba de alcanzar de nueva cuenta mis cosas.

— ¡Ya basta! ¡Dámelos si no quieres que esta vez si te lastime! — entre sus gritos escuché que tocaban la puerta.

Supe enseguida que no era mi madre porque de ser así ya estaría en la habitación al escucharlo amenazarme de tal manera.

— Mira niña, por tu bien ¡dame esos papeles! — la puerta volvió a ser tocada, esta vez con más insistencia, pero solo yo pude escucharla.

— ¿Acaso tienes miedo de que te arruine?

Gritó con enojo ante mi amago, intentando jalarme de nueva cuenta, por lo que me puse firmemente donde estaba de pie, le iba a dar lucha, no podía dejarlo tocar los papeles.

— ¡Suéltame! — grité mas con amenaza que con miedo. Cansada de tener ese tipo de riñas con él.

Me tomó por ambas manos y sentí miedo de que me ganara y obtuviera lo que quería, no estaba en tan buena posición, un descuido y me haría a un lado, si intentaba acomodar la posición de mis pies tampoco me beneficiaria, mi mano me dolía más y no podía soltarle un rodillazo en la entrepierna o caería antes de golpearlo.

Hice un gesto de esfuerzo cuando trató de empujarme. Seguía gritándome sus amenazas cuando abrieron mi puerta con brusquedad, lo que hizo que él se asustara, haciéndolo liberar presión y dándome la oportunidad de patearlo, lástima que se movió antes de darle a donde apunté.

— Lamento entrar así Astrid, pero esos gritos me alertaron— No podía creerlo, Hiccup estaba ahí.

Me sentí aliviada cuando caminó hasta a mí y Erik caminaba hacia la puerta.

— Y usted, no debería de tratar así a una dama, mucho menos a Astrid. — nunca visto a Hiccup así, se paró unos pasos frente a mí, protegiéndome.

Tomé rápidamente mi móvil y los cheques.

— Cuida tus palabras niño, no estás en condiciones de hablar cuando entraste a una casa sin permiso.

— Bueno usted tampoco lo está cuando le estaba gritando a _mi_ chica y lo encuentro agrediéndola en su habitación, ¿se da cuenta de lo mal que se escucha eso?

No sabía qué hacer, Hiccup estaba realmente enojado tanto como Erik, me preocupaba que en cualquier momento se golpearan. Además, ¿Hiccup dijo _mi_ chica? De todas formas, no era momento de pensar en ello.

Erik cruzó su mirada conmigo por última vez, estaba perdido, aunque me haya descubierto no logró conseguir lo que buscaba y eso me llenaba de placer.

Por fin Hiccup se dio la vuelta, yo sostenía mi muñeca que estaba un poco roja pero nada de qué preocuparse.

— ¿Estás bien?

— Sí, gracias Hiccup.

Negó con la cabeza tomando mi muñeca y examinándola.

— Me alegro de haber venido a esta hora. — seguía viendo mi piel irritada.

Me limité a observar como sostenía mi mano, como si fuera hecha de cristal y tuviera miedo de romperla con el más simple roce.

Luego de un momento me abrazó, mis manos estaban en mis costados porque no me esperaba que hiciera aquello.

— No dejare que nada malo te pase _My Lady._

Suspiré entrecortadamente antes de corresponder el abrazo y hundir mi cara entre el cuello de él. Definitivamente me sentía protegida con él, si él estaba cerca no tenia de que preocuparme.

**POV Hiccup**

Cuando regresé a mi casa me sentía diferente, ese momento en casa de Astrid fue declararle indirectamente que estoy enamorado de ella. Me alegré de haber llegado en ese preciso momento. Cuando escuché los gritos de aquel hombre y las respuestas de ella me sentí desesperado, se bien que si Erik atenta contra ella jamás la tocaría, Astrid no es el tipo de chica que se deja intimidar, se defendería sin temor, pero algo dentro de mi decía que debía ser yo quien la proteja, que si yo estaba ahí debería ser quien reciba el golpe por ella, quien libre la batalla en su lugar.

Espero que se haya sentido protegida cuando la abracé pues puse todo mi empeño por transmitirle protección, seguridad.

Luego de un rato bajé a cenar, me alegra ver que mi padre ya estaba totalmente recuperado. Lo único malo que obtuvo por perder la memoria es que de vez en vez le da jaqueca.

Cuando estuvimos todos en la mesa solo pude dar dos bocados antes de que papá comenzara a hablar:

— Perdieron de vista al agresor.

Casi me atragante, ¿cómo era posible que nuevamente sucediera?

— Stoick, no puede ser posible.

Sentí mi alma caer, no estaríamos seguros nunca, no quería perder mi otra pierna ni que mi padre no despertara de un coma o que a mí mamá le pasara algo.

— El detective dice que seguirán el último rastro que tuvieron de él, solo que no sabe si es una pista falsa, pero es todo lo que tienen.

Nos sumimos en un silencio terrible. Dicen que la tercera es la vencida y él iría por esa última oportunidad de deshacerse de mi padre o lo que sea que implique hacerle daño, ya sea físico o emocional. Estábamos en un enorme riesgo.

— Mandaré a que vigilen la cafetería Val. —Vi que protestaría pero la mirada decidida de mi padre la hizo contenerse. — Y también aquí en la casa, solo que serán discretos.

Y así se terminó la cena, con los pensamientos revueltos en la cabeza de cada quien, no se hizo ningún comentario, no se tocó otro tema, no se volvió a hablar.

**0-0-0-0**

Iba caminando por la universidad sin destino fijo. Yo ya había terminado mi jornada de clases y no tenía ganas de ir a trabajar ni a mi casa aun.

Me sentía en cierto modo asustado, tenía ganas de irme con mis padres a otro país sin decirle a nadie para poder protegernos, pero desechaba enseguida la idea ya que Astrid aparecía en ese pensar, si yo hacía eso, ¿cómo reaccionaría ella? ¿Sería capaz de irse conmigo? ¿Qué pasaría con Toothless?

Sumido en mis pensamientos fui abrazado por la espalda, no era necesario verla para saber quién era.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Brigit?

— ¿Acaso no puedo saludar a mi mejor amigo?

— No dije eso

— Te vez algo desanimado, ¿todo en orden?

Traté de tranquilizarla con una sonrisa pero no me salió muy bien. Brigit era mi amiga de la infancia, siempre íbamos a jugar juntos al parque y era a la única persona de mi edad a la que en ese entonces le hablaba. La conocí gracias a mi papá, ya que el suyo también es presidente de una empresa importante, solo que de una extranjera, por eso se tuvo que mudar a Inglaterra.

Fue un golpe duro para mí perder a la única amiga que tenía y que no me juzgaba mal. Por esa razón asistí a ese campamento donde conocí a Toothless. Me alegraba que estuviera aquí y me sorprendía como no había cambiado nada, aun era capaz de identificar cuando estoy desanimado.

— Si es por lo de tu agresor…. — la miré, nadie sabía que decirme al respecto y los entendía.

En ese tipo de cosas es normal que quieran animarte pero un "lo atraparan" no es suficiente porque muchas veces sabes que eso es muy difícil que suceda, sobre todo si es sobre alguien que escapó anteriormente.

— Descuida Brigit, bien sabemos que hasta que no lo atrapen estaré bien, o eso espero.

Me puso una mano sobre mi hombro en forma de apoyo, justo antes de ir a sentarnos en una barda que había cerca.

— Hay algyien que sé te animará sin importar lo que tengas

La miré un tanto confuso.

— Bueno, estoy segura que ya lo habrá hecho antes y que de no ser por ella quién sabe en qué estado te hubiera encontrado.

Preferí no mirarla, por lo que la hormiga que se paseaba en mi tenis me resultó más interesante.

— Justo lo que pensé— la miré de reojo— ¿desde cuándo son novios?

Levanté bruscamente la cabeza.

— Espera no, no espera, ¿qué? No, no— claro, ¿así o más obvio?

Soltó una carcajada, otro poco y se agarra el estomago mientras me apunta con uno de sus dedos.

— Solo quería ver tu reacción, sigues siendo igual que siempre, que bueno que no te haya cambiado el tiempo.

Le sonreí un poco antes de que me palmeara con cariño mi hombro.

— Se cómo eres Hiccup, así que te voy a ayudar.

No estaba muy seguro de querer su ayuda, Astrid había malinterpretado la forma en que me saludó el primer día y no me ha dejado explicarle nada, además de que se notaba que a Astrid no le agradaba para nada Brigit.

— No se llevan muy bien.

— Eso no es ningún impedimento mi amigo, hay algo que se llaman celos y la antipatía es el mejor ingrediente.

— ¿Pero qué dices Brigit? ¿El frío ya te congelo el cerebro?

Rió levemente ante mi comentario.

— Escucha Hiccup, Astrid es una chica, yo soy una chica, así que sé de chicas mucho más que tu. ¿Quieres ganártela? Dale celos, y yo te ayudaré en esa parte.

— No creo que sepas mucho de Astrid, estoy seguro que si hago eso solo la alejare, y no tienes ni idea de cuánto me ha costado construir esta, esta amistad— la última palabra me hizo sentir peso sobre la espalda.

— Yo no estaría seguro de eso, ¿sabes? Al menos si ve competencia hará lo imposible por estar contigo.

— No Brigit, no quiero que piense que me gustas, si ella nota eso se alejara, defenderá su orgullo y dignidad.

Esperaba que con eso dejara de insistirme pero sinceramente su rostro expresó algo que aunque no pude identificar que fue, me decía que no dejaría de lado encelar a Astrid.

Sabrá mucho de chicas pero no de mi rubia preferida, no está en su naturaleza quedarse donde no la quieren y la prueba está en la situación que pasa en su casa. Si pensaba que me gustaba alguien que no fuera ella estaba seguro de que nada sería lo mismo.

— Bueno, ahora me preocupa que quieran matarme de nuevo— fue un cambio brusco de tema pero esperaba que así olvidara lo anterior.

— Hiccup— suspiró preocupada diciendo mi nombre.

Esta vez se atrevió a abrazarme, yo solo le sostuve la unión de sus manos porque sus brazos y la posición de lado me impedían abrazarla también.

No tardó en irse y yo bajé hasta la parada del transporte a esperar a Astrid.

Diez. Quince. Veinte minutos y no llegaba, ¿se habrá olvidado que nos veríamos?

Después de una hora con quince minutos esperando, mandándole mensajes e intentando llamarla me rendí y me fui. Pero no estaba muy a gusto por ello, no tenía buen presentimiento al respecto. Por lo que le seguí insistiendo, tenía la esperanza de que respondiera, ¿estaría bien?

**POV Astrid**

Ese día salí temprano de la universidad así que no perdí el tiempo y me dirigí a la facultad de Hiccup, según recordaba, ese día le tocaba con la profesora "desconocida" así que supuse que también estaría libre.

Caminé a lo largo de una jardinera y pude visualizar la cabellera despeinada que reconocería donde fuera, por lo que seguí avanzando hasta dar la vuelta, tenía planeado espantarlo o taparle los ojos pero lo que vi me hizo no querer ni hablarle.

Estaba de espaldas a mí por lo que estoy segura no notó mi presencia y menos cuando estaba cómodamente con Brigit. No sé por qué en lugar de irme me quedé ahí parada por un momento, el suficiente para verlos como se miraban.

¿Por qué me sentía así? ¿Qué clase de sentimiento era ese? Era un sentimiento amargo y desagradable que empeoró en cuanto ella lo abrazó y el aceptó aquello gustoso.

Acomodé con lentitud mi flequillo antes de dar media vuelta y regresar por donde había llegado a paso calmado pero apresurado, como el de alguien que camina en las mañanas para llegar a tiempo a su trabajo. No podía pensar en nada, solo revivía la escena vista, sin pensamientos al respecto porque no podía formular alguno, no quería pensar cosas que no debía.

Qué suerte que mi transporte no tardó en llegar, lo abordé sin mirar atrás, aunque estaba segura que él jamás me vio, después de todo estaba muy a gusto con Brigit.

**0-0-0-0**

— Hace mucho que no te veía con la mirada perdida.

Stormfly había llegado a mi casa rápido en cuanto le dije que necesitaba estar con ella, la casa estaba vacía por lo que no era necesario contenerme.

— Yo, no sé como sentirme, — no la veía a los ojos, me mantenía viendo mis manos— es algo extraño, nunca había sentido algo parecido.

Suspiramos al mismo tiempo con suspiros que decían cosas diferentes.

— Eso es porque no te habías enamorado de verdad.

Esta vez la miré, medité lo que dijo y me dejé caer en la cama. Ella tenía razón, demonios tenía razón y debía admitirlo, no era nueva con esta clase de emoción, así que era capaz de entenderlo o al menos lo suficiente para identificar que había caído en las manos del amor.

— Esa chica, Brigit— pensé mis palabras— bueno, Hiccup se ve feliz con ella, se ven bien…juntos.

La miré por un momento, el suficiente para saber que estaba enojada, solo esperaba que no hiciera nada, la conocía lo suficiente para saber que si tal era su enojo iría a reclamarle a Hiccup por algo de lo que no está enterado.

No podía borrar ese abrazo de mi mente, me sentí muy mal por ello, pero al mismo tiempo… no, no podía decir que me sentía feliz por él porque no era así, no me sentía feliz por verlo con otra. Aunque tampoco se trataba de celos, esto era algo muy diferente y complicado.

Mi vida había perdido un toque que regresó cuando noté por primera vez la mirada de Hiccup, la monotonía fue desapareciendo gracias a Storm pero, por Hiccup fue que todo dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados. Es como si una luz blanca se hubiera encendido dentro de la obscuridad del abismo, trayendo consigo paz, felicidad y entusiasmo por vivir la vida, entusiasmo que había perdido casi por completo. Mis problemas se hacían minúsculos cuando estaba cerca de él, ni Erik era capaz de arruinarme la sonrisa que él me provocaba.

¡Maldita sea!

Me había enamorado sin querer, del chico de hermosos ojos verdes, Hiccup, mi mesero favorito de la cafetería.

* * *

><p>Tal como se los prometí y volviendo el Viernes 13 un día de buena suerte, les traje una actualización C:<p>

Con este capitulo entramos en la recta final de la historia Dx u.u pero aun quedan muchísimas cosas por delante C:

Anteriormente había utilizado a Camicazi pero no quise hacer crossover, por lo que a ultimo momento la cambie por un personaje de mi creación.

Me pregunta esta vez es: ¿Qué les pareció Brigit?

¡Feliz 14 de Febrero a quienes celebren san Valentin!, si están como yo :foreveralone: xD avientense un maratón Hiccistrid lml

¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Noté que Brigit causó bastante polémica por su llegada ^^

Ya saben que espero sus comentarios *u* aunque no los puedo responder todos por falta de tiempo Dx siempre los leo *w*

Se despide su amiga que les manda un abasho de oso bien grande _**Risu-chan xD **_

Los reviews son el alimento del escritor.

bye-bye!

**13-Febrero-2015**


	11. Rivalidad y pérdida

**Los personajes de HTTYD no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capitulo 11:<em>**

**_Rivalidad y pérdida._**

Solo esta semana y por fin sería libre, en cuanto finalizaran las clases el viernes se daría luz verde para disfrutar de las vacaciones. Por esa razón todos los exámenes serian aplicados en esta semana.

Solo tuve que presentar dos, ya que solo fueron dos los profesores que escucharon mis peticiones y porque Astrid me hizo entrar en razón de aceptar mi privilegio de no presentar mas pruebas.

Los resultados los entregaban al día siguiente de ser aplicados por lo que tuve mucho tiempo libre, me dedicaba a retratar a Astrid en diferentes paisajes y solo una vez me atreví a dibujarla junto a mí, tomados de la mano. Arranqué ese dibujo y me lo guardé solo para mí, no me sentía preparado para enseñárselo y menos cuando aun somos amigos.

Desde que Astrid me hizo ver lo bueno de mi habilidad ya no sentía sobre mí miradas de envidia, enojo y actitudes de antipatía. Pero debo admitir que cada que un profe pedía mi respuesta me incomodaba un poco dar la correcta pero recordaba a _My Lady _y era inevitable negarme. Pero ya no era tan constante esa exigencia de los profesores por hacerme resaltar, lo cual agradecía mucho.

Lástima que no todo dura por siempre. Uno de los profesores que sí me aplicó su examen no estaba nada contento con los resultados grupales, de hecho era uno de los profesores mas "temidos" porque casi nadie es capaz de pasar sus pruebas con más de seis.

Obviamente yo saqué una excelente nota, un diez perfecto, pero el enojo unido con la decepción de que sus alumnos del profesor no fueran capaces de resolver tan "sencilla" prueba fue tal que prácticamente los humilló con un discurso de lo mal estudiantes que eran. Escribía en la pizarra un ejercicio bastante complejo que incluso a mi me costó trabajo resolverlo.

— Claro, a excepción del joven Haddock, — decía señalándome olímpicamente, mientras yo me encogía en mi lugar— él si es un estudiante admirable y que desde ahorita se está ganando el titulo.

La atención estaba sobre mí, yo solo intenté no mirar a nadie.

— ¿Y así quién no? Si mi padre tuviera dinero también me compraría el titulo.

— Nosotros no venimos a ver qué profesor me deja más tiempo libre.

Esos comentarios iban cargados de resentimiento que al parecer estuvieron guardando para el momento adecuado. El profesor intentó parar los comentarios pero es como si hubiera desaparecido. Nadie se quedó callado y todos los comentarios iban encaminados a lo mismo, mi padre paga mi título y yo no tengo ni idea de que hacer ahí.

No iba a permitir que esto siguiera así, recordé lo que me dijo Astrid, por lo que simplemente me levanté de mi lugar, avancé hasta la pizarra y tomé el plumón con el que el profesor había escrito lo que nadie pudo resolver. Mientras los escuchaba incluso insultarme resolví aquello sin usar calculadora— sin ella no pueden vivir—, cuando lo terminé, en el espacio vacio empecé a hacer anotaciones sobre lo que hice con mi pierna falsa— ellos jamás podrían ni hacer un prototipo para un robot—. Para cuando terminé el grupo estaba en silencio, estaban asimilando lo que había hecho y hasta el profesor intentaba entender cómo fue que saqué aquellos números que eran parte de mi próximo arreglo a mi pierna, pero no tenían idea sobre que era.

Los miré a todos, unos cuantos bajaron la mirada. Regresé por mis cosas y salí del salón. Me sentí mejor al hacer eso, solo me esfuerzo un diez por ciento a comparación de ellos y ya era hora de demostrárselos.

Al siguiente día nadie me miraba y no supe si era por vergüenza o alguna otra razón, así que los ignoré por completo, ya no me molestaban y eso era lo que me importaba porque todos, hasta el más pasivo del mundo tienen un límite y yo llegué y rebase el mío.

—… ¿Hiccup? — uno de mis compañeros se acercó a mí en cuanto me acomodé en mi silla arrinconada de siempre.

Lo miré para hacerle ver que le prestaba atención y que continuara.

— Yo sí quiero disculparme por lo que pasó, debo admitir que sentí un poco de envidia, mas por tu padre que por lo bueno que eres en esto— se veía realmente arrepentido— y bueno, eso que pusiste sobre un robot estuvo genial, ¿me enseñarías a hacerlo?

Medio sonreí.

— Descuida, no hay problema, seguro, pero no es de un robot, es algo más complejo.

En eso entró el profesor por lo que no pudimos seguir charlando. Bueno, había servido de algo actuar de esa manera y me alegra que no haya sido necesario pelear la campal para calmarlos.

El resto de la semana fue bastante tranquila, ya nadie me molestó o pidió disculpas y la verdad es que estaba bien así, sinceramente prefería no tener contacto con ellos y como mis verdaderos amigos estaban fuera de ahí, no me molestaba estar solo algunas horas.

Ese viernes estaba mucho más animado de ir a trabajar, ¿y quién no estando ya de vacaciones?

El día se me hizo un tanto eterno en la espera de Astrid, aunque a decir verdad la noté bastante extraña, me dijo que era por el estrés de su proyecto final pero la verdad no le creí nada. No seguí insistiendo para no incomodarla, cuando estuviera lista, ella me contaría que es lo que le pasaba. Esperaba que no tuviera nada que ver con Erik porque si era así, esta vez no me iba a contener.

Estuve observando su comportamiento, más que nada cuando no me sentaba a su lado, estaba distante, no cambiaba la pagina que leía tan rápido como normalmente hace, cuando me sonreía parecía forzada, como si le doliera mostrarse alegre, como si no le gustara hablar conmigo.

— ¿Segura estas bien? — me carcomía desde dentro la intriga de no saber nada.

— Sí, solo es estrés— esta vez percibí un toque de tristeza.

Desvió la mirada, lo que me confirmó que algo me estaba ocultando.

— Puedes confiar en mí

Me atreví a acomodarle su flequillo para ver mejor sus ojos. Me sonrió levemente cuando me devolvió la mirada.

— Lo sé.

No sé porque verla de esa manera, en cierto modo vulnerable me dieron ganas de gritarle que la quería, que estaba enamorado de ella, incluso de abrazarla y besarla.

—Astrid…— se lo diría, así que la tomé delicadamente de su mejilla para obligarla a no desviar su mirada—Astrid, yo…

— ¿Disculpe? —, maldito cliente.

Está bien, no lo maldigo porque gracias a él me pagan, pero ¿tenia qué hablarme justo ahora?

Ambos nos miramos decepcionados, sentí que ella esperaba que le dijera algo importante y yo sentía una enorme necesidad de hacerle saber lo que siento por ella, siento que esas ganas de transmitir mis sentimientos se sintieron en el aire, o quizás no era eso lo que la contagió, quizás era la curiosidad por saber que le diría, fuera lo que fuera.

Cuando se retiró ni siquiera le pregunté, simplemente la seguí hasta su casa. Sabía que se negaría si me ofrecía, aunque tampoco se quedó callada, quería que me quedara pero simplemente empecé a caminar junto a ella, al final no le quedo de otra más que aceptar mi compañía.

Todo el camino estuvimos hablando de la última semana de universidad, ella me contaba lo estresante que había sido y las pequeñas riñas que pasó con una de sus compañeras, yo le conté lo que pasó y me felicitó por lo que había hecho, dijo que no pude haber hecho algo mejor y que estaba muy feliz de que al fin aceptara mis habilidades y las provechara como debía ser.

Nos detuvimos como siempre en la entrada de su casa para despedirnos.

— ¿Segura que todo esta bien?

— Sí, Hiccup, gracias por preocuparte pero estoy bien.

A decir verdad se le notaba un poco más animada pero eso no le quitaba el toque de tristeza en la voz.

— ¿Te veo mañana? — pregunté con algo de timidez

— Seguro.

Esa pequeña adrenalina resurgió, así que di un paso en su dirección para acortar la distancia y deposité un beso en su mejilla con ganas de probar sus labios.

Nos sonreímos un poco antes de que ingresara a su casa. Prometí que la próxima vez no me importaría nada, la próxima vez correría riesgos, la próxima vez la besaría en los labios.

**POV Stormfly**

Estaba disgustada, estaba disgustada como nadie se imagina. Había dejado de lado el tema de Brigit solo porque Astrid me suplicó que no dijera nada. Y en cierto modo no podía hacerlo, Hiccup aun no sabe sobre los sentimientos de Astrid y si yo reclamaba o decía algo respecto a cómo los vio estaría confesando el enamoramiento de mi amiga y eso era algo que debía hacer por su cuenta.

Pero ese enojo regresó cuando vi a esa maldita mocosa aniñada coqueteando con mi novio, bueno, quizás este exagerando pero no me gustaba que esa chica en especifico estuviera sola con Thorin, solo yo le podía decir Thorin y la….la amiga de Hiccup se había atrevido a llamarlo así cuando la conocí en persona.

— Hola Stormy— me saludó naturalmente sin soltar el brazo de Toothless.

— Brigit— dije arrastrando la palabra y casi sin despegar los dientes para hablar.

Miré como reprochándole a Tooth el agarre, por lo que enseguida trató de zafarse pero pareciera que eso solo lograba hacer que esa chiquilla lo agarrara con más fuerza.

— Creí que saldrías más tarde Storm— cuestionó sin dejar de esforzarse por obtener de vuelta su brazo, mi novio.

— Sí, yo también, que suerte que salí antes ¿no?

No entendía que hacia ella ahí y por qué se aferraba de esa manera a él, esto era inaceptable. Toothless notó mi enojo, mas bien, toda la facultad lo notó.

— Creo que empecé a ser mal tercio, ¿crees que hoy salga temprano Hicc? Thorin

Me trabe con mi propia saliva.

— No lo sé Brigit y ya te dije que me digas Toothless, Tooth si lo prefieres pero no utilices mi nombre.

— Como sea, los veo luego— por fin le soltó el brazo y se fue, no sin antes verme de reojo con cinismo.

— Siri, tranquilizante por favor.

— Lo haría de no ser por lo que acaba de pasar.

— No pasó nada— hasta su tono de voz era distinto. Necesitaba calmarme pero no podía.

— Esto no es posible Thorin, primero Hiccup ¿y ahora tu?

— ¿De qué estás hablando? — su cara se deformó al cuestionar aquello.

Había metido la pata. Se como es y no se quedaría en paz hasta que le explicara a que me refería, bueno, el conocía los sentimientos tanto de Hiccup como los de Astrid, así que consideré que no había problema en contárselo.

— Me refiero a que, Astrid vio a Brigit y a Hiccup juntos y no en plan de amigos, dice que los vio abrazarse y mirarse de una manera diferente.

Su rostro se volvió un tanto neutro. Probablemente no debí haber dicho nada al respecto.

— ¿A qué quieres llegar con esto Siri?

— Desde que llegó esa chica, solo ha traído problemas

— Es amiga de la infancia de Hiccup, no le veo nada de malo.

Debí suponer que no entendería la situación.

— Bueno, pero si Hiccup realmente quisiera a Astrid no hubiera permitido ese tipo de contacto cuando habían quedado de verse y quiere hacerle ver lo mucho que según la quiere.

Para cuando quise ya había soltado todo, estaba mal que hablara en ese momento, estaba siendo víctima de mis celos irracionales.

— Es ridículo, tú sabes que si la quiere, ¡son solo amigos!

— ¿Y tú también solo eres su amigo _Thorin_?

— ¡Escúchate! Hablas como si no le hubiera dejado en claro a esa chica que no me llame por mi nombre

— Sin embargo la dejas apoderarse de tu brazo en mi ausencia— aunque quería controlarme no podía, ya no tenía conectada mi lengua a mi cerebro, por lo que estaba presa de mis celos.

— No confías en mí— soltó un tanto herido

— Yo jamás dije eso

— Es lo que das a entender, si confiaras en mi no estarías haciendo esta escena de celos, ahora entiendo por qué Astrid esta igual, no es capaz de confiar en Hiccup.

— Yo sí confió en ti, no confió en ella que es diferente, ¿y de qué le serviría confiar en Hiccup si lo va a encontrar con Brigit muy cómodamente abrazados?

No supe en qué momento habíamos empezado a levantar la voz, estábamos a nada de empezar a gritarnos, sabía que esto era mi culpa, por lo que me calme enseguida, estaba a punto de pedir disculpas cuando él volvió a hablar:

— Tienes razón, Hiccup debería irse con Brigit, ella no se muestra celosa cuando Astrid esta cerca, incluso trata de llevarse bien con ella— no me esperaba que dijera aquello— y yo también, seguramente Brigit no se pondría celosa y armaría esta escena.

Me sentí dolida e incapaz de seguir hablando, que bueno que él no.

— Es más, iré a buscarla ahora mismo, si le digo que la quiero no dudaría de mi ni aunque tu estuvieras conmigo.

Esto pasó los límites, mi tristeza fue sustituida por coraje, ¿decía enserio todo aquello?

— Bien, ¡búscala!

— ¡Bien! — y así me pasó de largo yendo en la misma dirección que ella.

Mi enojo se esfumó enseguida dándole paso a la tristeza de nuevo. Era mi culpa, lo sabía pero yo jamás le dije que buscaría a alguien más, que no confiaba en él, yo no me hubiera ido detrás de otro chico como él lo hizo.

Caí sobre mis rodillas y dejé escapar unas lágrimas, claro que confiaba en él, claro que sabía que me quería sin que me lo dijera, eso solo sirvió para pensar si yo le demostraba que también lo quería. ¿Acaso ese había sido el final?

¡Y todo por culpa de mis celos!

**0-0-0-0**

— ¿Stormfly? — cuestionó Astrid al verme sentada en la acera fuera de su universidad.

— Perdona pero es que…— no podía hablar, me lancé a sus brazos y me solté a llorar.

— Ya, ya— me decía dándome pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda.

Lloré por un momento ahí y ella no me cuestionó nada aun, solo me abrazaba y me motivaba a dejar que fluyeran mis emociones. Esa era una de las millones de razones del por qué Astrid es mi mejor amiga, me daba mi tiempo y siempre estaba ahí para cuando la necesitara.

Cuando por fin pude calmarme un poco y dejé de hipear nos dirigimos a su casa y en la comodidad de su cuarto, en compañía de varias lastas de atún y jugos empecé a contarle lo sucedido, pidiéndole disculpas cada tres palabras por haberle contado a Toothless lo de Brigit, si no lo hubiera hecho…

— Ya basta Storm, no me puedo molestar por ello, aunque si fuiste muy impulsiva.

No dejaba de comer atún aun cuando empecé a llorar de nuevo, aunque solo eran unas cuantas lágrimas las que rodaban por mis mejillas.

— No quiero perderlo Astrid, lo amo.

Otras lágrimas rodaron e hice a un lado el atún.

— Lo sé Storm— no la veía pero sentía su mirada sobre mí— se lo loca que estas por él y créeme que de no ser así, no hubieras sentido esos celos.

Me abracé con mucha fuerza a ella. Tenía razón, yo no era una chica tan femenina como Brigit, sentí miedo de que Toothless se sintiera atraído a ella solo por ser como es, lo amaba tanto que no quería que esa chica se acercara a él solo por llamarlo por su nombre, eso solo yo lo hacía, tenía miedo de que él se sintiera más a gusto siendo llamado Thorin por ella, aunque bien sabía que no era así.

No quería perderlo, ¡por Odín! ¡Lo amo! Y ahora por culpa de mi inseguridad, todo se podría ir abajo.

**POV Astrid**

Me limité a seguir abrazándola. Estaba segura que esa pequeña pelea no marcaría su final, de hecho ni siquiera estoy segura de que hayan estado consientes de lo que se decían, en primera porque Stormfly se sintió un tanto celosa y a base de ello fue que empezó a decir cosas que no debía y segunda, Toothless debió enojarse, porque es obvio que también la ama, solo que se molesto por como respondió y bueno, para cuando ella quiso arreglar su error ya no tuvo oportunidad. Estoy segura que Toothless no se fue a por Brigit, quizás fue por Hiccup o a algún otro lugar para calmarse.

De lo que si era consiente es que esa Brigit solo ha traído problemas, le acepto que este con Hiccup, después de todo no somos más que amigos y si a él le gusta ella pues no puedo hacer nada al respecto pero no iba a dejarla que se metiera con mis amigos, con su hermosa relación nada mas por andar de caprichosa agarrando los brazos.

Era amiga de la infancia de Hiccup no de Toothless, era…era novia de Hiccup — aunque me duela— así que no podía andar detrás de Tooth.

**0-0-0-0**

Debía encontrar a Brigit, de una u otra manera, no había vuelto a hablar con Stormfly desde ese día y la noche anterior me confundí muchísimo.

No pude ir a la cafetería tan animada y fingiendo no haber visto a Hiccup. Usé la excusa de estar estresada para no meterme en rollos. Toda la noche me la pasé pensando en él, había besado mi mejilla y yo no fui capaz de decir o hacer nada, ¿por qué se comportaba de esa manera? ¿Acaso no era novio de Brigit?

Se supone que vería a Hiccup, así que debía pensar la manera de saber el paradero de Brigit sin que sospechara de algo, sabe que no nos llevamos así que debe ser una buena excusa, algo que no suene extraño o me deje en evidencia. No tenía ninguna idea.

Tocaron mi puerta y bajé pensando que era Hiccup, pero al parecer tengo poderes mentales y emboqué a la chica de voz chillante. Traía puesto un vestido con manga tres cuartos, cuello "V", color rosa, pegado lo suficiente al cuerpo para hacer notar su figura, le llegaba hasta la rodilla y lo acompañaba con unos zapatos grises.

— ¿Brigit? — debía admitirlo, estaba sorprendida, más que nada del como era que sabia mi dirección.

Supongo que para ella sería más fácil sacarle información a Hiccup.

— Hola Astrid, ¿podrías acompañarme? Tenemos un asunto de que hablar.

¿Fingía que su voz era delgada y chillona o fingía que era normal solo para verse más formal hablando conmigo?

— Yo no tengo nada de qué hablar contigo.

— Bueno, entonces te lo diré de otra manera— al parecer le molestó mi comentario— Tengo que hablar sobre Hiccup.

— Escucha niña yo no tengo nada que ver con…— me interrumpió.

— No es un lugar adecuado, se que Hiccup podría llegar y no quiero que escuche nada, vamos a un sitio más….privado.

Tenía razón, extrañamente tenía razón, había muchas cosas que necesitaba decir y aclarar. Cerré la puerta y solo lleve conmigo las llaves. Caminamos un largo tramo hasta que llegamos a una acera que estaba como a cuatro cuadras de mi casa.

— Habla Brigit, no tengo mucho tiempo. — comencé tajante sin ganas de seguir ahí.

— Sí, estoy segura que se te queman las manos por abrazar a Hiccup.

Solté una pequeña risa de molestia.

— ¿Tan insegura te sientes que tienes miedo de que te quite a tu novio? — me crucé de brazos al decir aquello.

Ella se empezó a reír como si fuera el mejor chiste del mundo.

— Eres muy graciosa Astrid— la miré indiferentemente— pero no es por eso que vine exactamente. Sé que tú jamás podrías quitármelo porque no lo quieres.

No le respondí, la dejé que siguiera hablando.

— Pero yo sí lo quiero, Hiccup no te va a querer toda la vida y menos si tú muestras que no te importa, yo le puedo dar lo que tu no.

— No sé de qué estas hablando.

— ¿Segura? Porque yo sé que no es así. Deja a Hiccup en paz, si no lo vas a querer entonces no estorbes.

Su tono de voz era de molestia, superioridad incluso. Me estaba retando, eso era seguro. Era mi turno de contraatacar.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Y como planeas hacer eso si deberás regresar a tu país? — utilicé el mismo tono de voz que ella—. Seamos realistas, jamás se inclinaría por ti, lo abandonaste cuando más te necesitaba y no fuiste capaz de mantenerte en contacto con él, ahora no eres más que una simple conocida para él.

Eso me había ganado un punto, no supo como responder así que seguí hablando.

— Y te exijo que dejes de hablar sobre lo que siento o no por él sin conocerme.

— ¿Entonces lo quieres eh? Lástima que no eres capaz de arriesgar nada por él— casi cantaba todo lo que decía— solo ten en cuenta esto Astrid, yo estoy enamorada de él y sería capaz de no regresar con tal de estar a su lado y Hiccup empezó a notar eso, empezó a darse cuenta de quien si lo quiere en serio.

Sentí el mundo caer sobre mis hombros, pero me mantuve indiferente.

— Te dejo ya para que veas por última vez a mi chico.

— ¡Cállate Brigit! Escucha, no sabes con quien te estás metiendo, si de verdad lo quieres—algo explotó dentro de mi y no me iba a contener— entonces deja de andar de fácil con todos los chicos que ves.

No se esperaba esa reacción en mi, incluso retrocedió dos pasos.

— ¿Crees que eres lo mejor para Hiccup? Entonces no andes por ahí rompiendo otras relaciones, no andes por ahí gritando que amas a Hiccup sin demostrarlo.

— ¿Pero qué dices?

— Entonces seré clara, aléjate de Toothless, es el mejor amigo de Hiccup, estas corrompiendo su noviazgo con Stormfly.

— Con que ya te fue con el chisme, ¿no se puede defender sola tu amiga?

Cerré con todas mis fuerzas mis puños y al parecer eso la asustó. Respiré profundo antes de volver hablar:

— Si tanto amas a Hiccup demuéstralo, porque, escúchame bien— hablaba sin gritar pero con enojo y amenaza— si tú le rompes el corazón, yo me encargo de que regreses en pedazos a donde sea que vivas.

— Astrid cálmate— habló con un toque de susto.

— No, cálmate tu, deja de andar rompiendo relaciones y jugando con lo que siente Hiccup por ti, si te quiere tanto como tu valóralo.

Sonrió con superioridad, como si acabara de ganar algo.

— Gracias por tu tiempo Astrid. Es bueno tener una enemiga competente.

— No Brigit, no soy tu enemiga si lo fuera, no estarías tan agradecida.

Me di media vuelta y regresé a mi casa. No le iba a dar oportunidad a que dijera cualquier otra cosa, suficiente tenía con tener que aceptar que Hiccup la quiere a ella como para que aparte de todo venga a amenazarme y advertirme que no me acerqué a él. Pues no le salió como seguramente esperaba, porque la amenazada terminó siendo ella y me mantendría así, si Hiccup no quería nada conmigo por lo menos me aseguraría de que Brigit no esté jugando con sus sentimientos y ande estropeando hermosas relaciones.

Al llegar, Hiccup se encontraba golpeando la puerta, estuve tentada a no aproximarme y que pensara que no estaba. Al final me acerqué, justo cuando ya se iba, entonces noté como iba vestido.

— ¿Qué haces con esa ropa Hiccup? — iba con ropa deportiva y una gorra.

— Te vengo a entrenar, faltan tres semanas para la nacional y no es posible que no tengas un entrenamiento correcto.

Sonreí ampliamente, ese pequeño gran gesto me hizo olvidar la riña por la que acababa de pasar, lo hice pasar a la sala para poder así cambiarme y repeinar mi trenza.

Fuimos hasta una pista de carreras, a la que normalmente voy a entrenar, al principio Hiccup corrió a mi lado, pero solo lo hizo para el calentamiento, de ahí solo me tuvo haciendo zancadas mientras avanzaba, dar saltos en un mismo lugar y me hacía correr cien metros recriminándome cada vez que no lo hacía o ya sea más rápido o a la misma velocidad. Era un muy buen entrenador.

— Bien Astrid, terminamos, eres mucho mas buena de lo que imaginé.

— Tienes habilidad para entrenar, quizás te lleve como tal a la competencia. ¿Iras a la competencia verdad? — no me importaba lo de Brigit, lo quería ver apoyándome en algo tan importante como lo es esa carrera.

— Iría aunque no me lo pidieras.

Regresamos a mi casa y nos despedimos normalmente, no sin antes reírnos a carcajadas sin sentido alguno, pues Erik ya estaba en casa.

— No sabía que irías a entrenar hija— que suerte que mi mamá ya estaba ahí también.

— Yo tampoco, Hiccup me ayudó, fue algo espontaneo.

— Ve a ducharte para que cenemos.

Obedecí y subí a mi cuarto. Cuando bajé coloqué la mesa y una jarra de agua de limón, como mi parte ya había terminado me senté a esperar a que sirvieran la cena. Rara vez sucedía aquello.

Erik se acercó a poner un tazón con ensalada y aprovechó para hablarme a susurros que mi madre sería incapaz de escuchar. Fue breve y directo a lo que le importaba, mostrando un rostro neutral pero voz molesta.

— Si debo romperte una pierna para evitar que compitas lo haré Astrid

Estaba a punto de responderle cuando mi mamá llego con un platón de puré de papa. Miré a Erik con rencor al igual que él antes de ir por el plato principal de la cena.

Esa amenaza había sido diferente a las anteriores pero no por eso me sentí intimidada, de hecho sentí aun más ganas de competir. Y si esa noche estaba un tanto diferente no había sido por su intento de amenaza, era por Hiccup.

¿Cómo pretendía que lo superara si él seguía siendo tan atento conmigo?

**POV Hiccup**

— ¿Qué hiciste qué? — volví a repetir con nerviosismo a mi móvil.

— Te lo dije Hiccup, te iba a ayudar, fue la única manera que encontré.

— Te dije que no lo hicieras Brigit.

No podía procesar las acciones de Brigit, aun cuando le exigí que no hiciera nada para "ayudarme" con Astrid. Fui a entrenar con ella, no hubo un cambió aun, pero supongo que fue porque apenas había sido ese pequeño encuentro.

— Tranquilo Hiccup, conseguí lo que quería ya verás que todo irá mejor ahora.

Ninguno de sus argumentos eran validos para mí, sentía que ya la había perdido.

— No Brigit, ¡agh! ¿Sabes qué? Hablamos después no estoy de humor ahora. — no la dejé protestar y colgué.

Tomé mi almohada y suprimí un grito en ella. Quizás apneas está pensando en lo que pasó y por eso actuó normal, quizás está planeando como hacerme a un lado y… y ahora debía olvidarme de ella.

Empezaba a creer que la presencia de Brigit solo atraía problemas. Toothless estaba destrozado con lo que pasó con Stormfly y se sentía tan culpable por ello. Él de verdad amaba a Storm y se había sentido enojado por sus celos pero enseguida entendió que era por miedo de perderlo, miedo que ahora él sentía.

Y ahora Astrid, no podía perderla, no quería perderla incluso antes de decirle lo que sentía por ella, antes de decirle lo mucho que cambió mi vida al conocerla, lo mucho que ahora la necesitaba, que de no ser por ella no se que hubiera sido de mi en la universidad, de no ser por ella no me hubiera sentido con ganas de salir adelante en el hospital, de no ser por ella, de no ser por ella quien sabe que sería de mi ahora.

¿Quién lo diría? Yo no quería enamorarme, no quería tener a alguien en mi cabeza todo el tiempo, pero es que todo fue tan repentino, tan inesperado y tan alentador. Ahora el latir de mi corazón no hacía más que repetir su nombre.

No me molestaba quererla, pero debía hacer algo pronto si de verdad no quería perderla, si de verdad quería reemplazar la amistad por algo más.

Me enamoré sin querer, de la chica de cabello dorado, Astrid, mi clienta favorita de la cafetería.

* * *

><p>Y he aquí otro capitulo mas ^^ espero que les haya gustado.<p>

¡Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, siempre animan mucho! C':

La universidad consume mi tiempo y no puedo responderles como me gustaría sus reviews pero insisto, los leo todos.

De hecho ahora mismo debería estar haciendo tarea pero me importan mas mis queridos lectores :3

Estamos a poco de llegar a los 200 reviews ¡qué emoción! *u* y todo es gracias a ustedes que siguen muy de cerca este pequeño fic.

Sin mas que decirles e invitándolos a darle like a mi pagina de FB Risu-chan xD & Ivorosy (link en mi perfil) se despide su amiga mandandoles un abasho de oso

_**Risu-chan xD**_

Bye-bye!

PD: ¡Vamos por el oscar HTTYD2!

Los reviews son el alimento del escritor.

**20-Febrero-2015 **


	12. Exención y embrollo

**HTTYD no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capitulo 12:<em>**

**_Exención y embrollo._**

Ese sábado no vi a Astrid como de costumbre, según me dijo, tenía algo importante que hacer y por ello no podríamos vernos. La verdad estaba seguro de que no era totalmente cierto, quizás ya estaba empezando a alejarse de mí, aunque ese viernes si había ido a la cafetería, fue lo más extraño, pero bueno, tampoco es que vaya ahí solo para verme. No podía creerme su centro de atención cada que va a leer.

Su competencia estaba a nada de llegar y yo no quería alejarme de ella, debía hacer algo para arreglar todo este mal entendido, comenzando por Brigit. Tomé mi móvil y marqué su número, cuando respondió, la cité en el parque al que acostumbro ir con Astrid.

Fue bueno ver que ella llegó incluso antes que yo y por primera vez desde que había llegado la vi seria y saludarme como cualquier persona normal, sin llamar la atención y un hola perfectamente audible con un cierto volumen de voz.

—Todo esto es sobre Astrid, ¿no es así?

— Así es, es bueno saber que iremos directo al grano.

— Antes que nada escúchame por favor, de verdad que no quería causar todo esto, en verdad creí que los celos harían que ella se diera cuenta de que podría perderte y por fin darte una oportunidad— suspiró rendida y con un gesto de culpabilidad— , pero tenias mucha razón, Astrid no es como las demás chicas, ¿sabes? Me asusté mucho cuando se enojó e incluso defendió a sus amigos.

Voltee a verla para comprobar si el tono de su voz iba acorde con sus acciones y al parecer así era, la conocía lo suficiente como saber cuando decía algo enserio.

— ¿Le dijiste que yo te quería a ti?

— No exactamente, pero estoy segura que así lo entendió.

— Estoy asustado Brigit, no quiero perderla antes de que incluso le confíese lo que siento por ella.

Hundí mi rostro entre mis manos exasperado, suspirando con fuerza. Las cosas no podían seguir así. No quería sonar malo, pero estaba ansioso por que Brigit regresara a Inglaterra, era mi amiga, fue mi mejor amiga en un momento de mi vida pero, estaba complicando las cosas justo en el momento en que yo creía que estaban de maravilla y que en cualquier momento podría confesarme recibiendo un sí como respuesta.

— Los siento Hiccup.

— Arreglare esto, tengo que hacerlo, voy a hacerlo

— Me mantendré al margen de todo, de verdad lo siento— la miré agradecido por su decisión— solo espero que aun se puedan remediar las cosas y que algún día tengamos una cita doble. Astrid me cae muy bien, lástima que empezamos por el pie izquierdo.

— Cuando las cosas se arreglen, las presentare como debió haber sido.

—Entonces llegaras diciendo," Brigit, ella es mi novia Astrid"

Reímos levemente. Realmente esperaba que así fuera, así es como quería presentar a Astrid a todos los que me conocen.

Regresé a mi casa un poco más calmado y no me gustaba estarlo, puesto que aun no sabía de Astrid ni de cómo arreglar las cosas si ya me estaba evitando. ¿Debería ir a verla? Aunque estaba la posibilidad de que me haya dicho la verdad, y solo este alucinando por la riña que tuvo con Brigit, pues no creo que por algo así deje de hablarme. Quizás de verdad no está en su casa.

Cuando la cena terminó, empecé a sentir un mal presentimiento y no podía dejar de estar nervioso, como si eso fuera poco, sentía unas ganas irremediables de ir a buscar a Astrid para asegurarme que está bien.

Me limité a mandarle mensajes de texto que no eran respondidos, lo cual solo contribuyó a que me fuera imposible conservar la calma. Seguramente me estaba volviendo loco.

**POV Astrid**

No podía ver a Hiccup ese día. Me moría de ganas por verlo pero no podía hacerlo. Debía mantenerlo al margen de mis planes.

Esa mañana comencé con mi rutina de siempre, me levanté temprano, tomé un desayuno energético solo para asegurarme de que Erik fuera a salir —ya no me importaba a donde— y de que ese día mi mamá estaría todo el día en casa. La suerte me sonreía nuevamente.

Mientras corría no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera mi plan, debía salir perfecto. Aun me preguntaba que palabras serían las adecuadas para que mi madre no saliera tan lastimada, pero por más vueltas que le diera al asunto, era imposible llegar a una conclusión donde no le hiciera daño. No tenía opción, lo mío era ser directa, ella saldrá lastimada haga lo que haga, diga lo que diga. Entre más pronto termine el asunto mejor, entre más pronto me deshaga del problema mejor. Ojala pudiera aplicar lo mismo con Brigit.

Cuando regresé encontré a mi madre como esperaba, recostada cómodamente en el sofá, buscando una película interesante que ver entre los no sé cuantos canales por cable que tenemos, sin tener éxito aun y que estoy segura no lo tendrá. Si tan solo leyera.

Entré a mi cuarto después de una ducha rápida, con la toalla en mi cabeza y envuelta en mi bata de baño. Tome mi teléfono y saqué los cheques del medio de uno de mis libros.

No importaba las veces que había repasado el plan, me sentía asustada y no por relatar a Erik, mas bien, por las reacción que tendrá mi madre. Tengo miedo de que siga ensimismada en que el es un buen hombre que solo quiere lo mejor para nosotras y que a pesar de las pruebas aun esté de su lado.

De no ser por la humedad que se centraba en mi cabeza gracias a la toalla, probablemente estaría lidiando un dolor de cabeza. Guardé todo en la bolsa más cercana que tenía antes de empezar a vestirme. Tomé los jeans y la playera más cercanos que tenia, me coloqué mis tenis de siempre y esperé otro rato antes de bajar, con la excusa de que mi cabello secara para poder peinarlo.

Miré con detenimiento la foto por millonésima vez, quería volver asegurarme que se veía su rostro, que era inconfundible y que cualquiera que lo haya visto una vez en persona diga es él al ver la fotografía.

Una vez trenzado mi cabello, por fin bajé, suspirando por quinta vez en los últimos diez segundos.

— ¿Mamá?

— No hay ninguna película buena que ver— respondió sin despegar la vista del televisor. Yo tomé asiento—. Empiezo a creer que debería cancelar el servicio.

— Te dije que lo hicieras hace mucho, después de todo yo no veo televisión.

A pesar de su queja, no soltó el control remoto y siguió insistiendo en cambiar los canales, como si eso fuera a ser suficiente para cambiar la programación actual por una que valiera la pena para seguir con el contrato de "entretenimiento".

Volví a suspirar sosteniendo con fuerza mi móvil, observando la hora. Si mis sospechas y cálculos eran correctos, en tres horas Erik estaría de regreso para comer, por lo que cualquier resultado que esto obtuviera, la comida de mi padrastro estaría completamente arruinada, lo que significaba que tampoco comeríamos nosotras. Solo estaba buscando excusas que no eran capaces de convencerme. Mi mamá iba resultar lastimada de una u otra manera.

— Tengo que hablar contigo mamá.

Me miró de reojo sin sorpresa por mi actitud seria y decidida. Se sentó para poder verme de frente e incitarme a hablar. Solté un último suspiro.

— No sé cómo te vayas a tomar esto, espero que sea con calma— alisé innecesariamente los cheques sobre mi regazo, simplemente para darle tiempo—, mira.

Tomó los cheques con perplejidad al notar de lo que se trataba. Se les quedó viendo un momento asimilando lo que eran. Negó levemente con la cabeza sin podérselo creer, los pasó uno a uno corroborando la firma, supe enseguida que estaba falsificada.

— ¿De dónde sacaste esto Astrid?

— No te diré que los encontré porque no es así. — Me acerqué a ella y me senté un tanto dudosa a su lado—, yo, necesitaba pruebas y la única forma de encontrarlas era buscando en tu habitación, estaban en un cajón de Erik, escondidos hasta el fondo, ¿tú los firmaste?

— No, yo nunca he firmado cheques en blanco, claramente falsificaron mi firma.

Podía notar en su tono de voz que se sentía decepcionada, traicionada y aun le costaba procesar lo que pasaba. Ahora sí no sabía su reacción cuando viera la foto.

— Y hay algo más— hablé no queriendo decir nada, pero era necesario. No había marcha atrás—. Quiero que mires esta fotografía con calma.

Miré nuevamente mi móvil asegurándome por última vez que sí se vía su cara. Sentí que las manos de mi mamá estaban levemente temblorosas y ahogó un grito en cuanto vio la foto. Sus ojos se llenaron de agua salada.

— Lo siento mucho mamá, pero dime algo, ¿me crees? — debía preguntarlo, porque si no era así, jamás me desharía de Erik.

No me respondió, no podía hacerlo, una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, supuse que tenía un nudo en la garganta que le impedía emitir sonido alguno. Me limité a mirar mis manos sobre mis piernas esperando alguna otra reacción, no me esperaba que me abrazara desconsoladamente.

Lloraba cual adolescente después de haber roto con su primer amor. Nunca la había visto llorar de esa manera, hipeaba hundiendo su rostro sobre mi hombro, empapando con sus lágrimas esa parte. Esperaba que llorara, claro, pero jamás de esa manera tan tormentosa, tan agobiada.

Intenté animarla pero eso era imposible en este punto. No podía dejar de pensar que pasaba por su mente en ese momento, ¿era posible que amara tanto a Erik?

— ¿Cómo conseguiste eso? — sin despegarse de mí e hipeando un poco, me cuestionó aquello.

— Antes, perdona mamá— le dije acariciándole su cabeza. Justo antes de empezar a contarle todo.

Empecé desde que Hiccup me invitó hasta el momento en que me entregó la foto perfectamente editada. Quería mantenerlo al margen de todo esto pero podía terminar siendo algún respaldo si las cosas se me salían de las manos.

Una vez más calmada y terminando de procesar mi historia, se volvió a fijar en la fotografía, una lágrima traviesa se volvió a derramar por su mejilla pero la secó enseguida. Entendí aquello como señal de que ahora recuperaba su orgullo.

— No puedo creer que todo este tiempo, me haya tenido tan manipulada, tan cegada— sonaba incrédula, dolida—, yo…lo siento tanto hija.

— Eso no importa mamá—, claro que importaba pero no quería una letanía de arrepentimiento—, lo que importa es Erik, debemos deshacernos de él, ya no lo soporto.

— Esta bien, en cuanto venga hablare con él.

— Le mostraremos todo.

— No Astrid, haré esto sola, ya no quiero meterte en estos asuntos.

La miré con un deje de insulto.

— No, Erik sabe que tengo esos cheques, en cuanto se los menciones se vendrá por mí, no hay forma de dejarme fuera.

Había pasado tantas cosas en las que imploraba por poder hacer algo contra ese hombre y justo ahora que tenia la batalla ganada no me iba a quedar fuera, si mi mamá quería dejarme fuera ya era tarde para eso.

— Esta bien— aceptó muy en su contra— estamos juntas en esto.

Me miró con cariño tomándome la mano maternalmente. Sinceramente no supe cómo reaccionar, era la primera vez desde que me alejé de ella que teníamos ese tipo de contacto. Me quedé inmóvil y trate de sonreír pero pareció más un gesto de dolor.

Dejamos de lado el tema, aunque a pesar de ello, se sentía un ambiente un tanto pesado, ambiente que se duplicó en lo incomodo en cuanto se abrió la puerta, dándole paso a mi víctima.

Al ver que nos levantamos al mismo tiempo pidió una explicación con la mirada de que estaba pasando. Hablé yo antes de que mi mamá me pusiera trabas, esa era mi batalla, mi mamá solo era un soldado de mi ejército.

— Te tardaste en romperme la pierna Erik.

El rostro de mi mamá se vio confuso, supuse que se preguntaba si me había amenazado anteriormente o solo era mi manera de romper el hielo.

— ¿Pero qué dices Astrid? — me dio tanta risa su tono de voz, ¿acaso no se dio cuenta que su teatro había cabo?

— Cariño— la forma de empezar de mi mamá me revolvió las ácidos de mi estomago vacio—, ¿me podrías decir por qué tienes estos cheques en blanco con mi firma falsificada?

Golpe bajo. Punto para Astrid.

— ¿Pero qué dices? — se acercó con intensiones de abrazarla. Ella se alejó enseguida.

Suprimí las ganas intensas que tenía de reírme, por lo que sólo sonreí y me crucé de brazos.

— Ya basta Erik, ¿cómo te atreves a hacer estas cosas a mis espaldas, aun sabiendo que podría ir a la cárcel?

Su máscara se cayó al fin y yo agradecí tanto aquello. Ya lo había descubierto y su enojo lo poseía, bienvenido de vuelta.

— ¿Asustado? — me sentía tan superior.

Se lo dije muchas veces, él no me asustaba, por lo cual no era rival para mí y en cuanto quisiera lo sacaría de _mi_ casa.

— Dime Erik— continué como abogada a medio juicio interrogando al criminal cuando ya tiene ganado el caso—, ¿Lucrecia sabe sobre esto?

Nunca había estado tan pálido como en ese momento. Hiccup no solo me consiguió la mejor foto, sino que también el nombre de la amante.

Se le trabaron las palabras en la garganta cuando le mostré la fotografía. Claramente no lo dejé tocar.

— Por favor vete de mi casa Erik— a veces mi mamá era demasiado blanda.

— Te vas arrepentir de esto niña— más enojado que nunca. Astrid gana.

— ¿Aun no te queda claro que tus amenazas no surgen efecto en mi?

La campal estaba a punto de empezar pero mi madre lo evito. Lástima.

— Puedes venir a recoger tus cosas más tarde, mientras tanto vete, no quiero seguir viéndote, bastardo.

Bueno, que usara ese leguaje tan "agresivo" era mejor que nada.

A la noche lo vigilé muy de cerca mientras empacaba sus miserias. No quería que se llevara cosas que no debía ni que fuera empezar a pelear con mamá. Cuando por fin salió, me dio una última mirada, la cual interpreté como que esa no sería la última vez que lo viera, pero estaría preparada.

Cuando cerré la puerta, mamá estaba llorando de nueva cuenta. La abracé hasta que ya no pudo más.

**0-0-0-0**

Eran aproximadamente las cuatro de la madrugada cuando escuché ruidos fuera de casa. Por lo que sigilosamente me levanté a averiguar qué pasaba, al parecer mamá estaba profundamente dormida, pues no se levantó y solo escuchaba su respiración. No importa. Me acerqué hasta la ventana de la sala e intenté mirar hacia afuera sin ser vista. Divisé la figura de un hombre que tambaleaba al andar.

No hice movimientos bruscos y me quedé a observarlo un poco, estaba tratando de entrar. Me puse alerta y busqué algo que me sirviera de arma pero lo único que se me venía a la mente era un cuchillo y esa idea no me agradaba del todo.

El hombre gritó con rabia aventando un bote en dirección a la ventana donde estaba, ese golpe sí que despertó a mi mamá, corrió tan rápido como yo bajando las escaleras, por lo que le hice señas de que guardara silencio y se pusiera a mi lado.

El hombre gritó algo que no pude descifrar pero si reconocer la voz. Tuve que contenerme en cuanto supe que era Erik, ¿qué hacía a esas horas fuera de mi casa?

— No Astrid— dijo entre susurros mi mamá, leyendo mis movimientos, sosteniéndome del brazo—, déjalo, ya se irá en algún momento, además no parece estar en sus cinco sentidos.

— ¡Abran maldita sea!

No supe porque me había molestado tanto en un segundo, no lo soporté más y mi madre no me pudo detener. Tomé mis llaves y abrí enseguida enfrentándome a él. Ahora si acabaría con él.

— ¡¿Qué demonios quieres Erik?! — grité retándolo y escuchando las suplicas de mi madre por que regresara a la casa.

— ¡A ti, mocosa! — el alcohol le hacía que le pesara la lengua.

— ¡No! — gritó mi mamá llegando rápidamente e interponiéndose entre ambos. Con intención de calmar las cosas que en cuestión de segundos nos envolvía en gritos y discusión.

Entonces sentí miedo. Erik le lanzó un puñetazo a mi mamá, pero la quité a tiempo y fui yo quien lo recibió en su lugar, justo en el ojo izquierdo. Eso me iba a dejar un buen moretón.

El silencio se hizo, mi mamá me tomó preocupada y yo solo mié a Erik con una media sonrisa.

— Gracias por darme tu entrada a la cárcel.

Pareciera que eso fue suficiente para regresarlo a la sobriedad. Se subió a su auto y arrancó. Entonces noté que la vecina estaba afuera y se acercaba a nosotras. Yo me toque el ojo empezando a sentir molestia.

— ¿Estás bien hija? — Preguntó mi vecina tratando de examinar mi ojo—, le llamé a la policía.

— Gracias— dijo mi mamá llevándome dentro de la casa con ayuda de la vecina.

Estaban exagerando, me había golpeado el ojo, no roto una pierna, pero agradecí ese gesto y no recriminé nada, enseguida entré a la cocina por hielo y subí a mi habitación. Mi mamá esperaría a la policía y ya no quería estar metida en ese asunto, pero bueno, la portadora del ojo morado era yo.

**0-0-0-0**

Al día siguiente leí los mensajes que Hiccup me había mandado y que por cuestiones de debilidad— sí, Hiccup era sinónimo de debilidad en ciertas cosas—, preferí ignorar. Pareciera que estaba realmente preocupado, pero por lo que me preguntaba, estaba segura de que no tenía ni idea de lo que había pasado.

En el último mensaje decía que iba a verme y me alarmé. No quería que me viera con el ojo morado porque a pesar de que no me lo había visto, sentía lo hinchado que estaba.

Le mandé enseguida un texto diciéndole que no se molestara, que lo vería en la semana para despedirme antes de viajar a Isla Mema, lugar donde sería la competencia.

Me duché con agua fría, necesitaba bajar la hinchazón del ojo y ver si así me refrescaba emocionalmente, tenía la sensación de dolor de cabeza y estaba realmente hambrienta.

Me puse ropa deportiva sin intenciones de ir a correr y bajé, mi mamá estaba preparando unos waffles con fruta picada y leche. Se veía mucho mejor pero aun estaba preocupada por mi ojo, el cual a mi parecer y según mi reflejo, no era nada grave, apenas estaba algo morado pero sí que estaba hinchado, aunque también bajó por el agua. Erik venia tan borracho que el golpe no fue nada y tampoco me dolía ya.

Desayunamos la mayor parte en silencio y sacando a flote únicamente la carrera por la cual estaba muy emocionada.

El día avanzó algo tranquilo, cuando hablé con Stormfly no le conté nada del incidente. Me la pase leyendo y cuando el atardecer llegó, tocaron la puerta.

— ¡Astrid! — gritó mi mamá en dirección a mi cuarto y enseguida supe de quien se trataba— ¡te buscan!

Me miré en el espejo con intensiones de maquillar el golpe pero mis habilidades en el maquillaje no eran suficientes para disimular ni tan rápidas para hacerlo a tiempo.

Bajé las escaleras encontrándome con mi mamá a medio camino, a susurros me dijo que estaría en su habitación para darnos privacidad.

Hiccup estaba sentado de espaldas a las escaleras, por lo que me acerqué y le toqué el hombro, volteó enseguida llevando una enorme sorpresa. Quería tocarme pero se contuvo, tanto como las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta.

— No necesito explicar nada, más que mi plan salió en general bien.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

— Quería mantenerte al margen de todo esto y evitar que te hiciera algo como a mí— dije con la mayor naturalidad del mundo—, además, el golpe iba para mi mamá, no se lo iba a permitir.

Me tocó el rostro con cariño y delicadeza, se fue acercando lentamente a mi hasta que me envolvió en un abrazo de esos en los que sientes que todo se resuelve, que te sientes protegida pero sobre todo, querida.

Fue en ese momento que descubrí todas las emociones que estaba guardando. Enojo. Miedo. Desesperación. Estrés. Inseguridad. Molestia. Rabia.

Fue una explosión de lo que ya no podía seguir conteniendo, de lo que me estuvo atormentando durante tanto tiempo. Lloré.

Fue un llanto leve, no gritaba ni hipeaba, simplemente dejé salir las lágrimas mientras el abrazo se hacía más fuerte y reconfortante.

Pero no todo era malo, también me invadía la felicidad de que todo volvería a la normalidad, estaba recuperando la relación con mi mamá, recuperando un ambiente de paz donde no tenga que llegar lista para discutir sobre lo que sea, estaba liberándome de un gran problema.

— Ya estoy aquí _My Lady_—susurró a mi oído acariciando mi cabeza—, y quiero aprovechar para disculparme por los malos entendidos que ha habido con Brigit.

Me limité a escucharlo, tantas emociones juntas me impedían hablar.

—No te volverá a causar problemas, me he encargo de ella, por favor discúlpame Astrid— seguía susurrándome con la voz un tanto temblorosa—, de verdad no es lo que tú crees, Brigit es solo mi mejor amiga de la infancia y bueno, ya no la veras más, su novio vendrá a recogerla en unos días.

Eso me desconcertó mucho, ¿había dicho su novio?, ¿qué se creía esa niña?

— ¿Su novio? — me alejé lentamente de él.

— Sí, me parece que lleva con él tres años.

Otra razón más por la que me sentía feliz, ¡muy feliz! Claro que sentía curiosidad de saber por qué me había buscado para decirme aquello si tenía novio desde hace mucho tiempo. Entonces caí en cuenta de que me había delatado a mi misma frente a ella, ojala que sea lo suficientemente tonta para no haberlo notado.

Sonreí ampliamente y lo abracé. No me importaba como tomara aquello o que fuera en contra de mi personalidad, pero bueno, si vivieran en una especie de infierno y la pérdida de tu madre más que el chico que te gusta tiene "novia" y todo cambia a tu favor, todo es aceptable. Por fin estaba viendo la luz entre tanta obscuridad. Y una oportunidad por conquistar a Hiccup.

**0-0-0-0**

A una semana de la competencia y yo no paraba de entrenar. Ese día, Hiccup me ofreció entrenarme nuevamente y aprovechando la situación, persuadimos a Toothless y Stormfly para ir. Y no tuve que hacer mucho esfuerzo o crear una gran mentira para llevarla conmigo, tal como Hiccup hizo. Además de que me recriminó por haber ocultado lo del problema y que se haya tenido que dar cuenta ella misma del golpe.

Cuando entramos a la pista de corredores el ambiente se puso un tanto tenso en cuanto la pareja se había encontrado frente a frente y descubierto que habían caído en nuestra trampa. Tenía la gran duda de si aun eran novios, quizás ellos también se lo preguntan, porque hay que ser sinceros, esa pelea que tuvieron te hace quedar en la incertidumbre de si habían dado por finalizada — más bien, un lapso de espera—, a su relación.

Hiccup me sonrió con complicidad. Estaba segura de que todos los presentes que estaban muy metidos en sus actividades, pudieron sentir el ambiente que se creó y no solo eso, sino que también notaron lo mucho que se morían por abrazarse el uno con el otro. Stormfly lo miraba con arrepentimiento, culpabilidad y con muchas ganas de gritarle que lo amaba y que no soportaba tenerlo lejos. Por algo es mi mejor amiga.

Toothless no la miraba muy distinto, sus ojos expresaban un toque de desilusión, lo cual supuse, se debía a la falta de confianza que mi amiga proyectó en aquel momento y se notaba a kilómetros que tampoco soportaba no tenerla cerca. Por algo eran pareja, par de obstinados.

— No perdamos el tiempo, Astrid debe entrenar, ¡empecemos! — esa actitud motivadora de Hiccup me alegraba mucho.

Nuestros amigos no pudieron hacer más, empezaron a calentar con nosotros. Bastante callados para mi gusto y para lo que estoy acostumbrada. Aunque de vez en cuando se volteaban a ver muy discretamente, ya que solo Hiccup y yo lo notábamos.

Diez minutos después, empezamos a trotar lento, Hiccup y yo íbamos juntos en medio de Tooth y Storm, para quienes al parecer, el suelo les resultaba mucho más interesante que cualquier otra cosa.

Momentos más tardes ya nos encontrábamos corriendo los cuatro, habíamos ido aumentando la velocidad progresivamente, aunque estaba segura de que en cualquier momento alguien no aguantaría el paso, apenas estaba empezando a ir rápido.

Tal como lo esperaba, Stormfly se rindió, ni siquiera se fue deteniendo poco a poco, paró de golpe y se fue a sentar a la cancha de fútbol que se encontraba en medio de la pista. Sonreí porque era la primera vez que corría tanto estando conmigo y porque por primera vez no le importó quedar mal ante otros corredores yéndose a sentar, mas bien, a acostar. Supuse que no todo era por "cansancio".

El siguiente en rendirse fue Toothless, pero en comparación de Storm, el fue bajando la velocidad hasta estar caminando junto a unas viejitas, en el carril especial para ellas.

— Aumenta la velocidad— dijo algo entrecortado Hiccup, empezando a trotar.

Era de esperarse, después de todo iba a entrenarme no a correr conmigo. Asentí y obedecí. Para cuando pasé frente a donde estaba tirada Storm vi que Tooth se acercaba con ella. No me quedaba más que esperar porque todo saliera bien. Después de todo, en algún momento los vi mirarse como los enamorados que son. Así que los ignoré para no abrumarlos y me centré en la fuerza de mis piernas.

**POV Toothless**

Estaba claro que no soportaba estar así con Stormfly. En cuanto vi que se había detenido e ido a recostar en mitad de aquel pasto que parecía artificial, me esperé un momento—para que no se viera obvio— antes de dejar de correr, hacia mucho que no corría y me encantaba hacerlo y más si era con Astrid, esa chica sí que corría, pero esa necesidad de volver con Siri era más grande.

Esperé a que el ritmo cardiaco se regulara de nueva cuenta, por lo que comencé a caminar, demasiado cerca para mi gusto, detrás de unas viejitas que acuchilleaban el mejor chisme de su vecina con miedo a que esta las escuchara. Di un par de vueltas, la primera me reguló el pulso y la segunda para encontrar la manera de acercarme a Storm sin que termináramos pelando de nueva cuenta.

Cuando por fin me sentí listo, dejé de lado el chisme incompleto de mis acompañantes caminadoras y me encaminé en su dirección, estaba ensimismada con el cielo que empezaba a tornarse anaranjado a causa del crepúsculo. Me paré a su lado, mirándola desde esa altura, ella me devolvió la mirada y se reincorporó, sentándose sobre sus piernas.

—Hola— dije al fin sentándome a su lado, con un espacio considerable.

— Hola.

Cuatro segundos y el silencio se había vuelto increíblemente incomodo. No sabía cómo arreglar las cosas cuando no había sido yo quien empezó la pelea, pero era más mi necesidad de tenerla a mi lado que ya no me importaba, después de todo Brigit estaba por irse y ya no tendría más problemas con ella y esperaba que no los tuviera con ninguna otra chica jamás, Stormfly era la única.

— Lo siento— la mire dejándole tiempo a continuar—, yo no quería portarme de esa manera, no desconfío de ti, eso es imposible pero, mis celos irracionales no me dejaron pensar claro.

Me sentía agradecido por aquel gesto, pues en algún momento había pensado que no se disculparía. ¿Acaso no es razón suficiente para amarla? Admitía sus errores y era algo que debía hacer también yo, pues fui muy impulsivo al compararla con Brigit y decirle que me iría con ella, estaba seguro que eso no la hizo sentir bien en lo absoluto.

— Yo también debo pedir disculpas— me limité a mirar mis manos— no debí decir aquello sobre Brigit, no te cambiaría por ella ni por nadie.

Alcé la mirada cruzándome con la de ella, la tensión que había entre nosotros se fue disminuyendo, ya me sentía más cómodo sentado a su lado. Pareciera que las cosas regresarían a su ritmo normal y que bueno porque ya no soportaba no pasar tiempo a su lado.

—Dejemos esto de lado y en el pasado— también se volteó cuando dijo aquello— nos precipitamos.

No sé qué rayos pasó por mi mente, no estaba pensando lo que hacía, ¡demonios! ¿Qué no ya estaba bien?

— Tú te precipitaste, si hubieras sido capaz de controlar tus celos pues….

¡Cósete la boca Toothless!

— Sí, sé que fue mi culpa— me estrujó el corazón oírla hablar con tanto dolor y arrepentimiento.

— Bueno, deberás aprender a controlar esos celos— ¡¿qué rayos me pasaba?! — ¿de verdad me quieres?

Mi subconsciente era el que estaba hablando en aquel momento. No quería actuar de esa manera cuando lo único que tenía en mente era volver a estar con ella como antes y pareciera que el enojo no había quedado del todo suprimido, pero estaba traicionándome.

— Claro que te quiero.

— ¿segura?

— ¡¿Pero qué dices?! ¿Acaso no te he demostrado lo mucho que te quiero?

Es ahora o nunca, cierra esa maldita boca tuya, sabes que te quiere tanto como tú a ella, que te extraña de la misma manera, deja de actuar como un idiota resentido.

— Pues sí fuera así no hubieras actuado como una celosa posesiva.

— ¡Ya admití mi error y me he disculpado! ¡¿Qué más quieres?! ¿Qué vaya a disculparme con Brigit?

— ¿Y cómo sabré que no iras a pelearte con ella?

Si en ese instante un rayo me hubiera matado, hubiera estado genial, no quería volver a pelear con ella, yo quería regresar con ella ignorando aquel pleito pastoso y sin sentido.

— No puedo creerlo Toothless. — su voz sonaba triste. — es una especie de venganza por lo que hice ¿no es cierto?

— Deberías actuar mas como Brigit— rayo, estoy esperando que me partas en diez mil pedazos.

— ¿Qué? —apenas escuché esa pregunta.

— Olvídalo— por fin estaba recuperando el control, pero ya era demasiado tarde para eso.

— ¿Qué más como Brigit? Lo sabía, algo te molesta de cómo soy, por eso prefieres a esa chica.

— Nunca dije eso.

— ¡Es lo que estás dando a entender! — Se había levantado, por lo que hice lo mismo— Perdóname si no soy como esa chica fácil, pero si no me vas a querer y aceptar como soy, ¡mejor buscare a quien sí lo haga!

Se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar tan rápido que pareciera que estaba trotando. Vaya forma de arreglar las cosas.

— ¡Stormfly! — avancé con intensión de seguirla pero, ¿qué le diría? — ¡Maldición! — grité a todo pulmón sin importarme que capté la atención de varias personas.

Esta vez la culpa fue mía, ahora entendía por lo que había pasado ella cuando fue víctima de sus celos. Voltee a ver a Hiccup quien solo meneaba la cabeza y me dejé caer en el pasto. No quería perderla.

* * *

><p>Volví ^^, bueno, antes que nada, va la explicación de lo que es el personaje Erik. Esta basado en una persona que lastimosamente conozco que es así y créanme, su envidia lo ha llevado a puras cosas malas, si creyeron que fue muy dramático lo del golpe, créanme que no fue así, lamentablemente existen muchas personas como Erik y si tiene la fortuna de no conocer a nadie así, que bueno, de verdad y si no es así, estoy segura de que me entienden C:<p>

Pasando a otras cosas, no publiqué el viernes pasado por que tuve un reto y los invitó a leer mi one-shot "Larga vida al jefe" ^^

¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? Como se dieron cuenta, se resolvieron muchas incógnitas que tenían pero aun faltan más C: ¿Y Brigit? xD

De verdad espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, hay una u otra cosilla por ahí que no me terminó gustando del todo pero por lo general me gustó.

Creo que es todo lo que tengo que decir, ya saben cualquier pregunta, comentario, critica constructiva son bien recibidos en sus reviews ^^

Se despide su amiga **_Risu-chan xD _**

Los reviews son el alimento del escritor.

PD: ¡210 reviews, muchas gracias! *u*

PD de la PD: deseenme suerte en una materia que siento que voy pésimo TnT ¡¿Por qué tiene que ser así mi profa?! u.u

**06-Marzo-2015**


	13. Progreso sensitivo

HTTYD no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 13:<strong>_

_**Progreso sensitivo.**_

El grito de Toothless fue lo que me hizo entender que no pudo resolver las cosas, estaba seguro que algo saldría mal si él no dejaba de lado lo que había pasado. Por más que quise hacerlo entender no pude. Stormfly pudo haber llegado a sentir algo de inseguridad y por ello reaccionó así, pero él me llevaba la contraria diciéndome que eso era imposible.

Al final nos quedamos solos Astrid y yo. Por lo que no tuvimos interrupción alguna y pude ayudarla a entrenar como los Dioses mandan, estaba seguro que tenía muchas oportunidades de ganar o incluso de llegar a ser ella la gran triunfadora.

Cuando la luz artificial de las gigantescas lámparas de la pista nos alumbraba, nos retiramos de ahí. El camino de regreso me resultó bastante agradable, pues ya no sentía que Astrid estuviera diferente, triste o en cierto modo repelente de mí.

Me contó a más detalle lo que había pasado con Erik y deseaba tanto encontrármelo para poder dejarle ambos ojos morados, aunque debo admitir que ya no tenía su ojo como cuando llegué con ella, apenas se diferenciaba una tonalidad diferente. Tenía razón, el hecho de que estuviera borracho y de que el golpe no fuera directo a ella, fue lo que ayudó a que no le llegara con toda la fuerza con la que debió haber llegado hasta su rostro. Pero eso no le quitaba que la haya tocado.

— Dejemos de lado el tema ¿sí?

— Sí, está bien, no quiero abrumarte con lo mismo.

Seguimos caminando haciendo comentarios respecto a lo que sucedía con nuestros amigos, ambos se fueron sin decir adiós, pero no fue necesario, después de todo vimos lo que pasó y de seguro Tooth no estaba muy feliz.

— También creo debió esperar más tiempo— respondió ante la explicación de la actitud de Toothless—, es obvio que Storm iba a reaccionar así, solo espero poder hacer algo por ellos, sufren estando separados.

Estaba totalmente de acuerdo con ella, después de todo, ellos han hecho mucho por mí. Jamás olvidare que de no ser por ese par nunca hubiera hablado con Astrid.

Dejamos ese tema de lado por un momento, ahora la conversación era sobre tácticas que pudiera aplicar Astrid para mejorar su velocidad, pues la resistencia ya la tenía. Estaba tan feliz por ir a competir, el brillo de sus ojos estaba más fuerte que nunca y eso me llenaba de alegría también, si ella estaba feliz yo también lo estoy y más porque siento que soy parte de esto, que puedo ser parte de esto.

— Una semana, Hiccup, ¡una semana! ¿Puedes creerlo? — su tono de voz iba cargado tanto de felicidad como de competitividad.

— Sí, en una semana estaremos en Isla Mema.

— ¿Iras conmigo?

Sonreí ampliamente.

— No puedes irte a competir sin tu entrenador personal.

Nos miramos un momento y no pude evitar desviar mi mirada hacia sus labios, ni siquiera me importó que se diera cuenta de ello.

Astrid reaccionó antes que yo y continuó caminando los últimos pasos que nos faltaban para quedar justo en la entrada de su casa, ya no era necesario fingir una enorme carcajada, ya no había a quien poner colérico con ese simple acto y de verdad que eso era bastante agradable.

A la mañana siguiente me levanté bastante temprano para mi gusto, vestí unos jeans holgados junto a una playera negra con un símbolo rojo en el centro.

Bajé a desayunar bastante animado, me preparé unos huevos revueltos, los acompañe con pan tostado y jugo, era culpa de Astrid que desayunara de esa manera.

— ¿Qué tal te fue ayer hijo? — tal como dije, era demasiado temprano, mi mamá seguía en casa.

— Bien, tengo altas expectativas en que puede llegar a ser el primer lugar

Cualquiera que escuchara hablarme juraría que se trataba de mí y no de alguien más, todo por mi entusiasmo, emoción y decisión.

— ¿Ya tienes todo listo para el viaje?

— Sí, solo faltan algunos detalles y un posible plan.

— ¿Ahora qué están tramando Hiccup? Siento que me pierdo de mucho, tu y Toothless siempre se meten en planes, al parecer, muy importantes.

Si había alguien a quien no podríamos esconderle nada, esa era mi mamá y digo podríamos, por la enorme cercanía entre Toothless y yo. Además era muy obvio, ella fue la primera en hacerme ver que sentía una cierta atracción por Astrid cuando apenas empezaba a ir a la cafetería y bueno, luego todos los "planes" que se realizaron en su presencia decían mucho, sumándole que probablemente llegó a escuchar alguna conversación con Tooth. Le tenía tanta confianza a mi mamá que no quería ni intentar engañarla u ocultarle algo.

— En realidad somos Astrid y yo, queremos reconciliar, más bien, ayudar a que se reconcilien nuestros amigos.

Sonrió con cariño y me acarició la cabeza.

— Y hablando de Astrid— no sé porque eso me causó un leve nerviosismo—, me gustaría conocerla como es debido.

Ahora que lo pensaba con detenimiento, en efecto, mi mamá y Astrid no habían sido presentadas como me gustaría. De hecho se conocieron como si As fuera otra de mis amigas —no es que tenga muchas—, así como Stormfly, aunque bueno, seguía siendo mi amiga.

— No se ha dado la oportunidad.

— Se ve que es una gran chica Hiccup, no la dejes ir.

Pensé un poco la situación antes de terminarme el último bocado. Tenía una buena excusa para una visita sin sentido aparente.

— ¿Te gustaría conocerla mañana?

Como si de una niña se tratase, mi madre sonrió ampliamente y asintió antes de levantarse, despedirse e irse a atender el café.

**0-0-0-0**

— ¿Mañana? — se preguntó más a sí misma cuando le plantee la visita.

— Si no puedes no hay problema Astrid. — le dije empezando a prender mi consola sin alejar el móvil de la oreja.

— Esta bien, mi mamá estará aquí, sirve que se conocen, creo que le hará bien a mi mamá conocer gente nueva.

Eso solo significaba más tiempo para los dos, no a solas exactamente, pero si lo suficiente para no sentirme hasta cierto punto cohibido.

— ¿Por qué me quieres volver a presentar a tu mamá si ya la conozco?

Era imposible que no me preguntara eso. Sinceramente era extraño, pues esta presentación podía confundirse con algo diferente, de hecho, solo me servía para ilusionarme con un futuro que no sé si está lejos o cerca.

— Eh… Bueno, este…. yo— gran momento para no saber qué decir.

Se rió levemente, estaba seguro que de mí.

— Hay Hiccup, los veo mañana ¿vale? Iré a entrenar con Stormfly y aprovecharé en persuadirla para que viaje conmigo.

Gracias Odín.

— Sí, yo veré a Toothless.

Terminó la llamada y enseguida tocaron la puerta con intenciones de derribarla. Bajé rápido antes de que eso pasara y abrí el paso a Toothless, quien venía con una pizza, una bolsa de una tienda de hamburguesas, una bolsa de un restaurante de comida rápida llena de cajas, una caja de donas, refrescos y varias latas de atún. Estaba deprimido, era más que obvio. Era extraña su manera de sacar los malos sentimientos. Comía como si tuviera un hoyo negro en lugar de estomago, todo lo que hacía, ya fuera caminar, hablar o tocar una puerta lo hacía enérgicamente y hasta cierto punto con mucha brusquedad.

— Ya estoy aquí, espero que ya esté todo preparado para terminar esa misión.

— Sí Toothless, sube, ahora te alcanzo con vasos.

— ¿Vasos para qué? Si tengo un refresco para cada quien, anda, vamos ya.

Medio sonreí y subí detrás de él. Toothless no era un chico de emociones negativas. Su forma de expresarlas siempre iba de esa manera, comiendo hasta vomitar y desquitándose con los objetos, dejado sordas a las personas.

De hecho, eso mismo pasó cuando se enojó con Storm y se dejó explotar frente a ella. Cuando la dejó atrás me buscó y me gritaba que quería hacer algo pero que saliéramos de la universidad y se terminó comiendo casi todas las pizzas de nuestra pizzería favorita, después de canalizar su enojo me contó todo.

Ahora estaba deprimido, pues sus gritos, como una vez me lo dijo, eran para contener lágrimas que pudieran salir, además solo gritaba cuando estaba conmigo y no había nadie cerca.

En cuanto se acomodó frente a la televisión, sacó todo de las bolsas. No tenía intensiones de comer tanto como él.

Seguí como si nada jugando y de vez en cuando comiendo algo de las tantas cajas de comida que había, la mayoría más al alcance de él. Después de pasar unas tres misiones y de que su refresco se acabara junto con la caja de donas, se detuvo. Ya había pasado la fase de confianza en sí mismo y ahora me contaría todo lo que por su mente pasaba.

— ¿Qué voy a hacer Hiccup? — su tono de voz era algo bajo.

— Sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

Dejó caer su rostro sobre sus manos con pesadez.

— Tenías razón, no estaba listo para hablar con ella, mi enojo se apoderó por completo de mi y, y ve lo que paso…

— Vamos Toothless, aun no es el final, de ser así lo sabrías, de eso estoy seguro.

— La amo Hiccup, no me había sentido así en mucho tiempo, con esa necesidad de tenerla conmigo.

No podía creer lo que mis ojos veían, en efecto, Toothless jamás se había enamorado, quizás había sentido atracción por una chica pero jamás se había enamorado, Stormfly dio en el clavo. Fingí que meditaba la situación y actué como si la mejor idea de todas hubiera llegado a mi cabeza.

— Lo que tú necesitas es cambiar de aires, vamos a Isla Mema.

Volteó a verme tan rápido que sentí que se había roto el cuello.

— No sé, iras con Astrid y eso me va a deprimir más.

Sonreí por la forma en que lo dijo, como si ella y yo fuéramos más que amigos.

—Vamos amigo, no estaré con ella todo el tiempo, ese viaje será de ella y su competencia, yo solo estaré observándola ganar.

Así estuve convenciéndolo por un buen rato, incluso habíamos terminado otra misión y seguía pensando si aceptar o no. Estaba seguro que él creía que Stormfly iría con Astrid, lo cual no era mentira pero ni siquiera mencionaba nada de que Astrid fuera a ir con alguien que no fuera yo, puesto que lo que quería era que aceptara.

— ¡Está bien! Pero ya basta, sigamos jugando.

A veces puedo ser muy persuasivo, anquen esté mal que yo lo diga. Esperaba que Astrid también hubiera logrado el cometido.

**0-0-0-0**

— ¿Estas lista? — la pregunta fue más para mí que para mi mamá.

Estaba en la entrada sosteniendo las llaves del auto mientras que mi mamá terminaba de empacar algo en la cocina, le motivaba la idea de no solo conocer a Astrid, sino que también a su mamá y traté de comentarle muy superficialmente lo que había pasado, me dijo que trataría de alegrarle el día.

Subimos al auto que nos prestó mi padre y manejé hasta casa de Astrid, no conversamos mucho en el camino, lo único fue lo del viaje que realizaríamos y se preguntaba si la mamá de Astrid iría con nosotros y hasta ese momento me di cuenta de que no tenía ni idea. Aparqué justo en frente y bajamos.

Toqué la puerta y en cosa de nada fue abierta por mi rubia, nos recibió como si fuéramos una visita que hace mucho no nos veía, segundos después su mamá ya estaba ahí también, recibiendo el recipiente que mi madre le ofrecía con Brownies y empezando las presentaciones.

— Astrid, mamá, ustedes ya se conocen— me era imposible presentarlas "oficialmente"

— Bueno, ella es mi mamá Karena— que suerte que de ello se encargo Astrid, me daba vergüenza decir que no recordaba su nombre.

— Es un placer Karena, yo soy Valka.

— Es un gusto poder conocer a la mamá de este gran chico

— Lo mismo digo Karena, tu hija es una increíble chica.

Tanto Astrid como yo bajamos la mirada y nos centramos en nuestros zapatos, era un tanto vergonzoso ser halagado por una mamá ajena, en mi caso, la mamá de la chica que me gusta. Lo usual es que tu propia madre te presuma y diga que eres el mejor frente a otras.

Al principio nos sentamos todos en la mesa y degustamos de la comida que había preparado Karena, estaba realmente deliciosa, ¿Astrid cocinaría así de bien?

Para suerte de ambos, la conversación fue más dirigida entre nuestras madres sobre temas de los cuales no estábamos muy enterados, tocaban el tema de sus trabajos, por lo cual, hasta cierto punto nos resultó bastante aburrido.

En lo que a nosotros respecta, no podíamos hablar mucho sobre nuestro plan para reconciliar a nuestros amigos, Astrid aun no tenía la suficiente confianza con su madre para eso, de hecho me había sorprendido que accediera a esta visita. Nuestros temas eran libros y juegos de video, lo mas casual y del gusto de ambos.

Cuando por fin el postre llegó, salió a flote el tema del que no puedo cansarme de hablar, la nacional. Astrid hablaba con una gran ilusión pero sobre todo con decisión de ganar.

— Me imagino que iras con tu hija, ¿no es así Karena? — preguntó mi mamá antes de dar un mordisco a su postre.

— No estoy segura, el viaje pagado es solo para ella, además, siento que sería más conveniente que fueran sus amigos— me miró haciéndome entender que se refería a mí.

— Trate de convencerla pero no accede, Stormfly ira conmigo— me miró sonriente porque la primer fase estaba completa—. Hiccup también, pero ella no quiere.

Podía sentirlo, le dolía que no la acompañara su mamá a esa carrera tan importante, miré a mi mamá esperando poder transmitirle que fuera ella quien la convenciera. Solo asintió y cambió de tema, supuse que era para hablar con ella en un momento en que estuvieran a solas, bueno, mi mamá tiene sus propias tácticas.

Luego de eso, subimos a la habitación de Astrid, me sentí tan agradecido de que nuestras madres no nos vieran con picardía o algo parecido, es más, ni siquiera nos hicieron caso, así de ensimismadas estaban en su plática, me alegraba ver que mamá hacia amigas y que la mamá de Astrid fuera ganando brillo en sus ojos.

Me senté con toda la confianza del mundo en su cama y tomé le libro que tenía sobre su almohada, tenía una portada totalmente negra con algo que parecía ser humo.

— Ahora la fase dos— comenzó Astrid mientras sacaba sus tenis deportivos, me había pedido ayuda en decidir cuales llevarse.

— No podemos dejar que las cosas "fluyan" ni tampoco meternos demasiado

— Tienes razón, algo se nos ocurrirá, por ahora centrémonos en que no se vea obvia su presencia en el mismo hotel. — decía sentándose a mi lado y mirando ambos tenis.

— Me gustan más esos— comenté señalando los de su mano izquierda, unos de color azul con amarillo que según tenía entendido, con un soporte extra para evitar lesiones—. Lo malo es que no podré verte hasta que estemos en el hotel.

Astrid se puso un tanto tensa y yo sentía hervir la sangre en mis pómulos. Luego de unos segundos sonrió ampliamente.

— Yo también lamento eso.

Me atreví a tomar su mano con la excusa de querer el teni, pero ella leyó mi intención y me sorprendió que no lo evitara, luego nuestras miradas se cruzaron y yo me perdí en el azul de sus ojos. Diablos, si que estaba enamorado de ella.

**POV Astrid.**

Hacía tanto tiempo que no me sentía así de feliz que hasta cierto punto me parecía que todo era una hermosa fantasía. Todo estaba listo, el equipaje, los boletos, mis amigos e incluso mi mamá. Estaba tan agradecida con Valka que de la convenciera a ir conmigo, esto era muy importante para mí y de verdad deseaba poder tener a mi mamá cerca.

— ¡Ya estoy aquí! — anunció Stormfly entrando con una gran maleta de rueditas.

— Storm, ¿sabes que solo iremos unos días no?

— Sí, ¿por qué lo dices?

Miré la maleta y luego negué, no había nada que hacerle, me ahorre mis comentarios y terminé mi desayuno.

—Muy bien chicas— dijo mi mamá luego de media hora— el viaje nos espera.

Diciendo eso, un taxi silbó y salimos. Cada paso que daba impulsaba unos nervios agradables. Stormfly y yo nos fuimos en el asiento trasero y mi madre en el del copiloto por lo que ella no estuve en nuestra conversación.

— Estoy tan ansiosa por llegar, dime que podremos ir a la playa por favor— sacudía mi brazo como si quisiera arrancarlo—, quiero estrenar mi nuevo bañador.

— ¿Vas a verme competir o a ver qué agarras por las playas?

Ambas nos reímos y entonces supe que en esencia ya estaba mejor, no le pasaba por la mente encontrarse a Toothless allá, digo, después de todo, "Hiccup ya no pudo ir".

Al llegar al aeropuerto me sentía aun más emocionada, descubrí que Stormfly estaba tratando de olvidar a Toothless, pues pareciera que olía a los chicos guapos, ya que cada segundo me susurraba cosas como, "¡Huy! Qué guapo"," Con este sí me caso", "¿ya viste esos brazos?" Yo solo le daba el avión y continuaba caminando.

Nos fuimos a la sala de espera ya que el vuelo salía en media hora, por lo que mi mamá fue a dar una vuelta por el aeropuerto y Stormfly al sanitario para después ir a ver que se compraba, porque según ella, la altura no era buena para su organismo y necesitaba altas cantidades de azúcar, pretexto para comprarse quién sabe en chocolates. Aproveché ese momento para marcarle a Hiccup, quien al según tono me respondió.

— ¿Ya salió su vuelo?

— Aun no, dentro de treinta minutos, ¿y Toothless?

— Salió a explorara el hotel— ellos habían llegado por lo menos unas tres horas antes, según Hiccup, por precaución ante la posibilidad de que Tooth se arrepintiera. — ¿Qué hay de Storm?

— Extrañando a Toothless, ¿qué más? Anda viendo a cada chico que se le pasa al frente.

— Eso solo me hace ver que sí son el uno para el otro, Toothless hizo lo mismo.

— Te llamo luego ¿vale? Storm ya viene.

— Sí, ten un buen viaje.

Sonreí antes de colgar.

— ¿Con quién hablabas? — preguntó enseguida Storm con la boca llena de chocolate.

— Con Hiccup

Se pasó lo que estaba comiendo y me sonrió con picardía dándome un leve codazo en las costillas.

— Calla y dame un poco, no quiero desmayarme durante el vuelo— me reí levemente ante su mirada de reproche dándome una barra de chocolate negro.

El tiempo se me hizo eterno hasta que escuché la voz de la señorita anunciando que por fin podíamos abordar, prácticamente corrí para ser la primera en subir al avión.

Los asientos del avión eran para tres personas por lo que nos tocó juntas, Storm en la ventanilla, yo en medio y mi mamá en la orilla. Me sentía como niña abriendo regalos en navidad cuando la típica turbulencia del despegue comenzó.

— ¿Les puedo ofrecer algo? — preguntó una azafata minutos después de que empezó una película y Storm y yo nos peleábamos por las decisión que había tomado el personaje principal.

— ¿Tiene algo de chocolate? — miré a Stormfly algo sorprendida, ¿tan rápido se había acabado todo el chocolate?

— Sí, enseguida le traigo unas barras, ¿alguna otra cosa?

— Yo así estoy bien— dije regresando la atención a la pequeña televisión.

— Agua por favor— pidió mi madre a lo que a la azafata siguió con su trabajo.

El viaje no tuvo nada relevante en realidad, pues estábamos centradas en la película y mi mamá prefirió dormir aunque fue un viaje relativamente corto.

**0-0-0-0**

Cuando llegamos al hotel le mande enseguida un texto a Hiccup anunciando nuestra llegada, queríamos que los tortolos no se vieran hasta el día siguiente, justo en donde me verían competir.

El hotel estaba bastante grande y predominaban los colores dorado y blanco, así como enormes palmeras que adornaban los alrededores. El lobby se veía bastante acogedor a mi parecer, la pequeña sala que tenía era casi tan suave como el terciopelo y eso lo supe gracias a que Storm no pudo contener las ganas de recostarse como si fuera su casa.

— Tienes que sentarte, ¡están geniales!

— ¿Sentarme o recostarme? — le dije sentándome frente a ella.

— Es lo mismo.

Me reí un poco y me llegó el texto de Hiccup, se encontraban en el piso 6 habitación 123 y su mamá en la 124, también estaba muy feliz de que Valka me viniera a apoyar. Le rogaba a los dioses que la suerte estuviera de nuestro lado

Luego de unos minutos, mi madre nos hizo señas para subir al elevador, por lo que tomé mi maleta de mano y la seguí mientras Storm venía detrás de mí. El elevador me reflejaba bastante bien, casi como si fuera un espejo, me di cuenta de que estaba increíblemente despeinada pero me tranquilizaba que Stormfly estaba peor que yo y ella también lo notó, pues nos miramos y empezamos a reír.

— ¿Qué habitación nos tocó mamá?

— La 210 en el piso 7

Ahora estaba en paz.

— Vaya, ¿tantos cuartos hay? — comentó algo sorprendida Stormfly mirando la tarjeta de nuestro cuarto.

— No estoy segura, quizás solo ponen números al azar para aparentar tantas habitaciones como puedan. — respondí mientras escribía el texto con la noticia a Hiccup y diciéndole que estábamos en camino al cuarto.

— Tendré que averiguarlo.

— Hay Storm. — sonreí antes de guardar el móvil.

El elevador llegó bastante rápido a mi parecer, el piso estaba increíble, lleno de plantas y grandes ventanas que enseguida pensé eran polarizadas, pues desde afuera, si no son los balcones de los cuartos, todo lo demás se ve completamente negro.

Nuestro cuarto estaba muy blanco y como la niña pequeña que se estaba comportando Stormfly, corrió y se dejó caer en la acolchada cama matrimonial. Teníamos un baño prácticamente entrando, un pequeño refrigerador, una tele de plasma, que al arecer fue lo que más amó mi mamá.

Organizamos todo el equipaje y aproveché para sacar todo lo deportivo y dejarlo el alcance. Mi mamá se sentía cansada y comenzó a buscar algo bueno en la televisión y terminó viendo una película que ya había visto anteriormente como cien veces.

Stormfly se puso su bañador y bajó a la alberca a contraer un color más bonito y ver si algún chico guapo y musculo se le acercaba y ofrecía a ponerle bloqueador. A veces fantaseaba más que yo. Según Hiccup, Toothless ya estaba en el cuarto y muy ensimismado en ver el especial de Game of Thrones, ambos dedujimos que era por extrañar a su media naranja.

Yo preferí no salir y leer el libro nuevo que había llevado conmigo y que escogí no leer en el vuelo. Me puse unos shorts, una blusa holgada y sandalias antes de dirigirme al balcón, acomodar la silla en una esquina que me dejara la mejor vista al mar como a la alberca —divisé a Stormfly nadando—, y comenzar con mi momento de relajación.

Leí hasta que la noche me alcanzó, entonces hice una pequeña pausa y me dediqué a admirar el paisaje, la noche estaba realmente bella, no había ni una sola nube o rastros de ellas, por lo que las estrellas brillaban en todo su esplendor y la luna ni se diga.

De pronto mi móvil sonó y no necesite de ver el remitente, sabía que era Hiccup. Contesté enseguida.

— ¿Hola?

— Buenas noches _My Lady_, ¿le gustaría ir a caminar por la playa en esta noche fresca?

Me reí un poco ante su invitación tan caballerosa.

— Por supuesto, ¿lo veo en el lobby en diez?

— Hasta entonces—podía saber que sonreía mientras hablaba.

Entré a dejar mi libro y avisarle a mi mamá que regresaría en un rato y de paso buscaría a Storm.

Fui al elevador y lo llamé, no tardó mucho en abrirse las puertas y encontrarme con aquel apuesto caballero.

— Creí que la vería en el lobby— seguía en su papel de hombre de época.

— Las circunstancias nos hicieron vernos antes de tiempo

Nos reímos en cuanto se cerraron las puertas. El llevaba pantalón y una playera holgada, supuse que no le era muy cómodo andar con su prostético de fuera. Llegamos al lobby y nos dirigimos a la playa, lo cual solo me recordó a la primera vez que estuvimos juntos de esa manera, solo que ahora estaba mucho menos arreglada.

La noche estaba algo calurosa y el viento le daba ese toque de frescura que hizo que la caminata se volviera bastante agradable, terminé llevando mis sandalias en las manos, la sensación de la arena en la planta de mis pies me fascinaba y luego de un rato Hiccup me imitó.

Conversábamos de cualquier tema, había veces en las que perdíamos el sentido de la conversación y terminábamos riendo. Al final nos sentamos en la orilla del mar sin importarnos el hecho de que las olas que perdían la fuerza nos mojaran.

Entonces, me recargue en ambas manos, segundos después Hiccup lo hizo también pero noté como el roce de nuestras manos fue intencional, por lo que sonreí ante tal contacto y fingí no haber notado sus intenciones desde el inicio.

— Gracias por venir conmigo Hiccup, de verdad, no tienes ni idea de lo mucho que significa para mí. — le dije obligándolo a mirarme directamente a los ojos.

— No digas más Astrid, el que está agradecido de poder formar parte de esto soy yo.

Así, nos perdimos en la mirada del otro, entrelazando nuestras manos por "accidente".

* * *

><p>Pero que curioso, viernes 13 y capitulo 13 xD lo digo más que nada porque lo terminé de escribir en 13, ya que oficialmente es 14 LOL<p>

¿qué tal les pareció este capitulo?

Me siento tan nostálgica de que el final ya esta a la vuelta de la esquina :C pero estoy mucho más agradecida y feliz por la buena aceptación del fic y por todos sus comentarios que me dejan, incluso estoy pensando en poner datos curiosos (en mi pagina de FB) sobre este fic ^^

Bueno, bueno, sin más espero que les haya gustado mucho y espero sus comentarios que me motivan a seguir y seguir C':

Les pido una disculpa si se me paso algún dedazo o algo por el estilo estoy como zombie en este momento xD

Sin más, se despide su amiga _**Risu-chan xD**_

Bye-bye!

Los reviews son el alimento del escritor.

PD: He estado contactándome y aceptando solicitudes de varios de ustedes en FB ^^

**14- Marzo-2015**


End file.
